


The Sky Order's tale

by Flumerfelt19, Flumerfelt92



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Movie: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Space Battles, Star Wars References, Tatooine (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Culture, X-Wing(s), Young Anakin Skywalker, anakin skywalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 88,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flumerfelt19/pseuds/Flumerfelt19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flumerfelt92/pseuds/Flumerfelt92
Summary: Anakin had nightmares of what he would become if he joined followed the Jedi when they came, but what if he didn't, what if he decided to put an end to slavery in the Outer Rim. Slave revolution story. Anakin never becomes a Jedi.Starts off a little slow but I promise some good stuff in the future
Comments: 61
Kudos: 98





	1. Hey, did you hear about?

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff happens.... hope you enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi Order hear about the New Military Order and Parliament being made in the Outer Rim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Jedi knight returns from a mission in the outer rim, what does he have to say?

The Sky Order   
Disclaimers and Stuff  
\- I Do not Own Star Wars,   
\- I Do not own the characters from Star Wars

\- I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I may add an OC or Two at some point

\- I will not label this a crossover ( I believe that would only be necessary if I was using the worlds from which they came just the character themselves )

\- “Character’s talking will be like this”

INFORMATION TO NOTE FOR THIS STORY BEFORE READING  
\- This is an Anakin Slave revolution Story 

\- The Timeline for the Star Wars universe this story is kind of a little out of sorts. I try to keep it as neat as I can but please don’t mind if I change things around a little bit ( Example Anakin Skywalker is an adult at the beginning of Episode One) 

\- I am using information from Canon and Legends for this story and adding a bit of my own flare as well  
\- I apologize for some spelling and grammar mistakes you will find.

\- URGENT NOTE- please take note this is my very first story I have written, please be kind in the comments 

Chapter One: Prologue 

“ I still have a hard time believing they have came this far in such a short amount of time” thought Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos, As he could feel the transport ship come out of hyperspace over Coruscant. “Although It will be nice to get back to the temple most of the other’s should be back from their missions if I remember correctly” he continues his thought as got out of his meditative stance and stood up to leave his temporary quarters to head to disembark and return from his long journey across the Galaxy.

While he walked through the corridors of the ship towards the landing floor he thought about his first reluctance to go on the mission but now he completely understood why the council wanted a more thorough report on the growing situation in the Outer Rim.

For the past thirteen years slave revolts have been taking place in areas of the galaxy that were owned and run by the Hutt clans and the Zygerrian Empire. At first no one had really noticed what was going on but it started with a revolt on Tatooine, lead by a 15 year old boy by the name of Skywalker. No one knew exactly how but he did the impossible and united the different peoples of Tatooine together to assault Jabba’s Palace and take control of Jabba’s wealth and took all his possessions. He united the moisture farmers, the slaves, the Jawa's, the priests that were living in Jabba’s palace, and was even able to convince the sand people to join in the fight and help take down Jabba.

Vos stopped for a moment as he exited the ship and took a deep breath. He had spent the last six months traveling around the systems that were in the territory of what was now known as The Diplomatic Order Of Planets in order to see how the systems have changed over the years and hopefully to get a better understanding of the capabilities of the new Governments military. Which if you would believe the screams of the Trade Federation is planning to conquer the whole galaxy with their new empire of slaves.

“Well…” he said as he sighed and started to walk towards the Jedi Temple “ The sooner I get this report over with the sooner I can see who else is around” He mumbled as he threw his hands up behind the back of his head and started towards the temple. He was not looking forward to seeing Master Yoda’s face when he admits he enjoyed this mission more than he believed he would.

When the Jedi Order first heard about the first revolt of Tatooine they did not believe it would be a lasting victory as they believed another Hutt would take Jabbas's place and re-take Tatooine, if not for the hyperspace lanes but to prove once again that Hutt’s are the top of the food chain in the outer rim. A few standard months later and it was none other than Zero, Jabba the Hutt’s uncle who decided to remind those on Tatooine that their place was to be nothing more than playthings for the amusement of their superiors. Vos certainly remembered how shocked he and the other younglings in his class were when they heard how the free beings of Tatooine not only defeated Zero’s forces that he hired from pirates and mercenaries but was able to kill Zero during the fighting. 

The reports that came back from that battle are few and far between, it was hard to believe any of it happened but the most believable story at the time was that Jabba had a hidden bunker underground filled with a couple hundred Star-Fighters and while they were not the bet pilots they were able to use their knowledge of the area to their advantage and caught Zero’s forces off guard. It became speculated as well that Skywalker was able to use the Force and use it quite well.

Vos starts up a hover car he picked up at the Spaceport and started heading towards the Jedi Temple as he contemplated on how the senate and the Jedi order will take the news on the current shape of the Diplomatic Order Of Planets and their military ally The Sky Order, they had broadcast themselves as separate entities yet working toward the same goal of creating everlasting freedom for the beings that had their basic freedoms ripped away from them.

The Sky Order would use its ever growing navy to help enslaved systems overthrow their oppressors and then after the Diplomatic Order of Planets would help them start recover with food, water, medical supplies and help them rebuild their own society and chose their own leaders. Some systems then chose to join D.O.O.P and help support the Sky Order, some chose to join D.O.O.P but refused to support The Sky Order, and some chose to support The Sky Order military but not D.O.O.P, and some choose to join neither and wanted to be left alone. That was their choice to make and it was respected by D.O.O.P and The Sky Order because the freedom to make their own choice was what the fight was all about.

As Vos witnessed the Jedi Temple come into view a smile graced his face as he was happy to be home, don’t get him wrong he loves a good adventure as much as ever before but he has had to lay low while traveling throughout D.O.O.P space and keep his head low. While the Sky Order and D.O.O.P had gained an impressive amount of territory in the time since the first revolt years ago it was easy to remember they were still at war with the Hutt clans and the Zygerrian Empire.

Vos had wanted to travel as a civilian as to avoid prying eyes. Travelling through D.O.O.P space was limited because of the war, Civilians going into D.O.O.P space were only allowed to travel to certain systems depending on the danger level of the area you are going and if the individual systems were allowing visitors. Each area of D.O.O.P space differentiated by the color zone, each color representing the level of danger in that area.

“Green Zones”, are areas of space that were completely cleared of hostile forces. Systems here are beginning to flourish with trade, commerce , little to no homeless and no starving beings. With newly elected leaders that which were given limited power, just enough to help the population grow without to much as to corrupt new leaders. Some systems chose to allow The Sky Order to set up training bases in order to properly train new recruits, some do not want a military presence on their planets at all and that wish is respected. These systems are able to run almost completely without the support of D.O.O.P or the Sky Order. The rules in these systems for civilian visitors varied from system to system but generally all civilians were welcome.

“Yellow Zones” were areas of space that were only recently cleared of hostel activity but there was still a risk of attack for differing reasons. Systems here are currently focusing on rebuilding their homes and cities on their planets, some were building homes for the very first time. Trade is essential during this time as many of these planets need to focus on building homes for all their population and making sure that everyone has a roof over their head. These systems still require heavy assistance from D.O.O.P and The Sky Order for protection and necessary supplies such as medicine, food, water, and other essential supplies. Civilians born onto these systems were allowed to come and go as they please, however civilians born outside these systems required permission from the systems Parliament. 

“Orange Zones” were areas of space that were still being contested, that does not mean that every Orange Zone is just space filled with constant battles between the two sides. These areas are known informally as gap zones, and the reason for this is that neither The Sky Order or the army’s of the slavers had complete control over these areas. The Systems in these areas are still in the heat of battle for control over their lives, these systems were often favorites of the Hutt clans or Zygerrian Empire. These systems completely rely on The Sky Order and D.O.O.P for supplies needed to hold out until the battles were over. Refugees and civilians were allowed out of these areas but no civilians or outsiders are permitted to enter these areas.

“Red Zones” These areas are the most labelled as such because these are hostile areas even for The Sky Order navy. They are most often designated as such because of what is located in these areas, such as the space around Nal Hutta was designated a Red Zone as it was home to the Hutt council and as such would be heavily protected. These areas also included the Zygerrian home world and any known slave processing facilities. The Sky Order did do mercy missions when possible, such as intercepting ships with slaves aboard going to a processing facility, and bringing in humanitarian supplies to systems caught in a red zone which did include weapons and ammunition.

Although he quickly realized into the trip that travelling as civilian seemed to draw more eyes than as a Jedi, because it seemed that most people loved it where they currently were and did not travel very much between systems. A random civilian travelling from system to system without looking over their shoulder constantly had many giving him weird looks, but it did not stop him from being able to gather enough information to complete an in-depth report on the current state of the Diplomatic Order of Planets and The Sky Order. 

While he probably won’t admit it aloud it turned out to be one of his favorite assignments, He got to meet some interesting beings out there in the outer rim. Even met a few members of some species that were thought to be extinct. Traveling as a civilian brings a unique perspective to a Jedi Knight on being able to see how different species interacted with one another as some he believed he would probably never see again.” 

Bringing the hover car to a stop as he lands Vos jumps over the side of the car and gives a small wave to some younglings walking by. ”Well well well…. Look who showed up out of the blue mister disappear for months without telling anyone” chided a female voice from behind him as he feels someone lightly punch his arm. He turns to meet the blue eyes of one his oldest friends Siri Tachi a woman he has known since he could walk standing with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Bant Eerin both with grins on their faces.

Siri starts talking again “So how was the trip into the Outer Rim you never really explained much before you left?” she asked as they started to walk more inside the temple followed by Bant and Kenobi “ yeah Vos normally your pretty excited to get out of the temple for a long term assignment I am guessing it may have to do with the location am I right?” asked Obi-Wan while he holds a hand up to scratch his beard. “ Yeah something like that” Vos replied as they walk towards the council chamber “ I spent the last six months hanging out in the territory belonging to The Diplomatic Order of Planets gathering information on them and The Sky Order” he continued during the walk.

“ Ahh yes they have been causing the Trade Federation problems lately with them controlling more and more of the hyperspace lanes in the Outer Rim from what I have heard” said Bant as she joined in the conversation for the first time,“ Also” she continues “ I have heard stories how Tatooine has changed remarkably since the first revolt and they have become more modernized as well is there any truth to these claims?” she asked. 

“ Well it is true that they have been giving the Trade Federation a hard time as its them that have demanded the investigation” Vos replied as they got closer to the council chambers “ but I have no idea about Tatooine” he continued while they got into an elevator. “ You see… each system has the right to choose if they will allow outsiders, whether it be for tourism, or trade, or even for military matters, and the current Governess of Tatooine Beru Whitesun Lars who is also Tatooine’s representative in D.O.O.P has place Tatooine on the no fly list” he explained as they stepped out of the elevator getting closer to the chamber he continues “ so what that means is that only citizens of Tatooine are allowed to come and go as they please, so that means for example that the High Commander of The Sky Order Skywalker can go when he pleases but Grand Admiral Thrawn would need to get permission from Governess Beru before stepping foot on the planet.” He finished as they made it to the chamber door.

“ Well sounds like an exciting time, you will have to tell us more about it after you are done here with the council.” Stated Obi-Wan as the others nod in agreement “ yeah as long as this guy over here stays long enough to have a conversation” teased Siri as she gave him a light punch in the arm as they walked away laughing.

Vos stands before the council doors waiting for them to open so he can go in and get this over with, he doesn’t know how long all his friends will be together like this and for how long it will be before they see each other again. They all came to realize years ago that they would have to go their separate ways to follow their own paths, but when the force brings them together they can’t help but hoping to get at least a small bit of time to relax and chat like the old days. Just as he was able to relax himself through the force the doors open he takes a brief moment to sigh before stepping through the door.

As he enters and steps into the main chamber he looks around and sees the council but two were here as holograms. Sitting in front of him were the beings that were said to be the wisest and strongest force uses in the entire order. There sat Grand Master Yoda, Master Mace Windu, Master Ki-Adi-Mundy ( Hologram ), Master Yaddle ( Hologram ), Master Saesee Tiin, Master Skaak Ti, and Master Even Piell. 

SEVEN MONTHS PRIOR ------------------

“ The Trade Federation claims that The Sky Order navy has been allowed to grow to strong” stated Mace Windu as everyone turns to look at the Master’s stony expression as he continues “ The war for Independence as its being called has slowed considerably in the past few years yet The Order continues to expand it’s naval capabilities.” He finished with bringing his hands together on his lap. “ It is something that the Trade Federation has continuously brought to the attention of the Republic

“ The Diplomatic Order of Planets has made a statement saying that this is the most crucial part of The Sky Orders War against slavery in the Outer Rim” Stated Even Piell “ They say that the Hutt clans and the Zygerrian’s are waiting for the Diplomatic Order of Planets or The Sky Order to show weakness, and that this is not the first time the slaves have fought back against these two monstrous regimes and they refuse to fall back into chains as they have in previous failed attempts to end slavery in the Outer Rim.” He finished stating the response they received from The Diplomatic Order of Planets after the Republic asked for an official meeting with D.O.O.P in hopes with getting them to join the Republic and have The Sky Order de-militarize and cool down tensions starting to grow in the Mid Rim worlds.

“ The question remains that what we should do next?” Asked Ki-Adi-Mundi leans forward through his hologram “ The Parliament of the Diplomatic Order of Planets has officially stated that they support all actions taken by The Sky Order navy and trusts the Order to protect the worlds that have already been freed. Even though they provide and update holo maps showing areas where it is safe to travel, if civilian ran transports, Trade Federation ships, or Republic vessels get attacked while in their territory they most likely believe we will hold them responsible and declare them enemies of the Republic.” He finished while leaning forward 

“ Before we do anything it is prudent we gather more information, we should send a few knights into D.O.O.P controlled space to gather information on their comings and goings.” interjected Even Piell.

“ I agree with Master Piell “ stated Mace Windu, “ Thus far we have not interfered with the war for several reasons. The main one being that the space lies outside the jurisdiction of the Republic and since the senate has a standing treaty with the Zygerrian Empire, that means that as long as they don’t take slaves from Republic systems we are not to interfere in there affairs”. Mace moved forward in his chair and placed his hands together “ Now that the war for meantime has come to a stand still we can use this time to gather information on both the Diplomatic Order of Planets and The Sky Order, and gather must needed intelligence before making any big decisions on what we are going to do next”. Mace finished his thought aloud.

“ It is a wise idea, however would the senate allow for us to take that much time for a true investigation?” asked Master Ki-Adi-Mundi “ from what I understand the Trade Federation is getting impatient regarding the Hyperspace lanes that they lost control of during the war of Independence in the Outer Rim. If they are forced to wait longer they may make a rash decision act out… we all know how they become if they do not get their way” he finished 

For the first time since the meeting began Master Yoda decided to speak up. “ for a short investigation, time we must find, with the chancellor, I will speak.” he finished. Master Windu spoke up as he placed his left hand under his chin and turned his head to look at the other Masters “ then is everyone around the room in agreement in sending some Knights into D.O.O.P space to gather intelligence on the capabilities of the Diplomatic Order of Planets and The Sky Order?”, he asked as he looked around the room towards the other Masters. As he met each of the of the other councilors eyes they all agreed until he came across Master Shaak Ti’s eye. “ do you have anything to you wish to bring up Master Ti?” asked Master Windu

“ yes…. While I agree that we should investigate, I believe that we should only send one Knight instead of a team.” Master Shaak Ti replied “ While the Diplomatic Order of Planets has claimed they do not have any grievance or issues with the Jedi, it may be wise not to push any boundaries before we have had an opportunity to speak with them in an official capacity as it may taint any future relationship we may try to have with them.” She finished her thought aloud.

“ With Shaak Ti , I agree” spoke Yaddle for the first time since the meeting began. One by one the others started to nod their heads in agreement. “ Who we send, the next question is hmm..” Finished Yaddle. “ This is an unorthodox mission to say the least, maybe we should look an unorthodox Jedi” stated Shaak Ti. “ Someone in mind, you already have Master Ti? Asked Yoda as he turned his head to look at Master Shaak Ti with a chuckle as he closed his eyes.

ONE MONTH LATER-----------------------

“ So essentially you want me to travel throughout Diplomatic Order of Planets space without prying eyes and gather an in-depth report on the changes they have gone through and their current military capabilities?” asked Jedi Knight Quinlin Vos, as he looked at the council with a dry look on his face and had a single eyebrow raised as he continued “ is that all? … no … oh … a time limit of six month's as well…. And by myself as well… which is what I believe to be the only part of this idea I agree with but is the rest of this really necessary? He finished.

“ That is the idea” Stated Mace Windu “with your proficiency in using Psychometry it should make it easier for you to gather information throughout D.O.O.P space” He finished while placing his hands together above his lap. Master Shaaki Ti joined in “ We chose you first to ask to undertake this mission because we believe that not only are you able to easily slide under the radar but because we thought you might like to have free roam to do as you wish with little restrictions as to how you conduct your investigation.” Stated Master Shaak Ti. 

Master Piel Spoke up “ during this mission it is crucial that you do your best to refrain from getting caught, the reason we are only sending one knight instead of a team is so that we do not run the risk of tainting a future where we may meet officially with The Sky Order on friendly.”

“ Alright, while not my favorite mission but definitely not the worst I have been assigned” Vos stated as he brought his left hand under his chin and accepted the mission.

PRESENT TIME----------------------------------

“ Welcome back Knight Vos, Stated Mace Windu. “ you have impeccable timing, the senate was recently asking for a response to our investigation, how ever right now the Trade Federation is currently occupied with a bill which allows individual systems to place a tax on trade going through their space. But that is neither here nor there did you have enough time to accomplish your mission?” He asked after the councilors have had a chance to greet him.

“ Yes” replied Vos “ I was able to gain a lot of intelligence about the workings of The Sky Order Along with D.O.O.P. I was able to get information on some of the leading Admirals in The Sky Order along with some of their background information along with it. Also plenty of good stuff about the Diplomatic Order of Planets as well, to be honest with you I don’t know how you are going to take it all and there is a lot of it”.

“ First and foremost in regards to the High Commander of The Sky Order, Skywalker, I can confirm he is indeed sensitive to the Force. I had a chance to speak with some soldiers that were off duty in a bar, and they explained how it’s no secret among the people of The Sky Order and D.O.O.P that Skywalker can use the force. Early on in the beginning of the revolts he was known to meditate in silence for anywhere between three to seven days, it was believed that he was taking the time to envision the battles ahead determine the best possible path so to avoid as many casualties on his side.” 

“ Hmm, troubling this, news is, more questions, this will arise” Stated Yoda. As he sat holding his small cane with both hands. Mace Windu speaks up before other councilors can get a chance to react. “ Knight Vos, what more can you tell us regarding this High Commander Skywalker?” He asked wanting to know more about this new mysterious Force wielder.

Vos cleared his throat before continuing “ I will tell you what I was able to find about him as I never had the chance to meet him face to face”. “He is well respected among his troops and officers, civilians love him and many feel inspired by his efforts in freeing the slaves in the Outer Rim”. “Whenever he is on a campaign he is always in front leading his troops, and he sits with his troops during meals, he tells jokes, and provides entertainment and refreshments after every battle won”. “ He is charismatic , knows what to say and when to say it, it’s said that he has turned many of his enemies into his friends with words alone”. “ He is a mechanical genius who helped create the blueprints for many of The Sky Order and D.O.O.P current ships, he enjoys building new droids as a hobby as well it seems”. 

“ Skywalker throughout his journey did encounter other force sensitive beings and offered them the opportunity to be brought to the Jedi Temple. The majority denied his offer because they were older children that believed they would be turned away because of their age”. “Ten being the youngest known that they have found”. “ Some declined the offer because they did not want to learn to use the force at all and some declined just because they felt that they could not trust the Republic.” “ He offered them training in how to use the Force, some accepted, and some did not”. “ A couple of them only learned the basics before going on their own path, for example I have heard that one went on to become a field doctor, and another has become a high ranking member of The Diplomatic Order of Planets Parliament, to be honest I don’t know to much about them as they are both usually busy individuals”. He paused for a moment to catch his breath and let the council members absorb the information he provided. After a brief pause he continues “ I was able to gather a bit more information on some of the Force sensitives that did get more training and have joined in the fight against oppression and tyranny”.

“ First and foremost we have one Aurra Sing” He states as he holds out a small holographic projector for the council to see and enlarges it to show one grown up Aurra Sing around twenty five – thirty by her looks, wearing a blue tank top and orange pants, with a long sniper strapped across her back and a blaster pistol in her right hand, you can also see an antennae sticking out from her head. “ She was actually once a Padawan learner here in the temple, but during a mission her Master was killed and she was captured by pirates and wound up being sold to Jabba the Hutt”.

“ Jabba had wanted to have a Force sensitive assassin under his complete control and was planning on sending her to an assassin academy in the Outer Rim”. “ He had left her to rot for a time in a cell before he was planning on sending her, but the revolt took place before he had a chance to send her”. “Skywalker offered to return her to the temple but she refused because she felt betrayed and forgotten by the Order”. “ since then she has become extremely loyal to Skywalker, they treat each other as brother and sister”. “ Although her favorite pastimes include hunting down traitors to The Sky Order, and bounty hunting she prefers to keep a low profile”. He finished telling them what he knew about Aurra Sing. 

Vos puts away the holographic projector with Aurra Sings image and pulls out a new one as he says “ The next Force user I was able to learn about is a female known as Commander Esdeath.” He says as the projector brings up a young woman looking to be in her twenties with long light blue hair and dark blue eyes, wearing body armor that was completely black except with a long blue stripe going down either side ( imagine the body armor of the inquisitor Kestis from Jedi fallen order including the lightsaber but Esdesth’s are blue not red and no helmet either ).

“ She was already an assassin when she met Skywalker, working for Gardulla the Hutt.” “ rumors are that she was ruthless with her targets, she lives by the motto that the weak die and the strong survive.” “ In the past Gardulla would send her to discretely deal with those who displeased the Hutt, Esdeath would be free to deal with her targets as she saw fit as long as there were no one to witness and no evidence to lead back to Gardulla.” “ I can't bee one hundred percent but I believe she was somewhere between the ages seventeen and nineteen when she was sent to infiltrate The Sky Order and kill Skywalker”. “ They did fight one another using lightsabers and the Force one on one, I don't know the full story of the battle but Skywalker won and she wound up joining The Sky Order afterwards”. “ She is his second in command the few times she is not with him she is able to speak on his behalf.” “I don't know the full extent of their relationship but the rumor is that she is infatuated with him.” 

Vos sighs as he pulls out one more Holo-projector and puts away the previous, it comes to life as it shows the yellow eyes of a Besalisk that stood at 2.36 meters tall with black facial hair and brown skin and had four arms. “This is Pong Krell, he was once a Knight of our order but he went missing on a mission in the outer rim, it was suspected that he was captured by Zygerrian slavers but we never found any evidence to point to a location or even if he was alive.”

“ From what I was able to discover is that he was indeed captured by Zygerrian slavers and sent to a processing facility specifically meant to break Jedi, this was about a decade ago when it happened.” “ It was early on in The Sky Orders revolution when Skywalker had heard about a Jedi Knight being held in a processing facility and spent a good amount of time planning and breaking out Krell.” “ The Sky Order lost three heavily armored drop ships and about three squadrons of star fighters but was able to rescue him, he was so impressed with Skywalker and The Sky Order he decided to join with them.” From what I understand he has taught Skywalker more in the ways of the force but respected his leadership as well.” “ Krell is now ranked as a Commander and commands a small fleet of offensive style battle ships in the Orange Zones in the Outer Rim, he is a great strategist in guerrilla warfare.” “ When leading troops on the ground he has one of the lowest casualty rates but one of the highest success rates in the field.” 

“ Next two we have hear are twins,” states Vos as he places down another holographic projector that displays two people this time, a boy and a girl. They both look to be about eighteen to twenty years of age. The male is about five foot, ten inches tall with blue hair wearing a blue t shirt with a black jacket over the shirt with what appeared to be a pistol blaster by his hip and black cargo pants. The girl standing about five foot, eleven inches tall, with long red Hair wearing light armor that shines in the light with blue trimming and the silver sheen of the chest plate and a clear light saber handle on her hip.

“ The male twin is known as Ezra and the female is named Erza.” “ They were taken from their home before Jedi had a chance to visit their home after their tests confirmed they were sensitive to the force.” “ They were taken by pirates and were going to be growing up as pirates and thieves if not for the Pirates being over confident and deciding to go through Sky Order territory while they were still a new power in the galaxy.” “ The pirates truly believed The Sky Order to be run by weaklings and fools that had more bark than bite, however they wound up paying the price with their lives when The Sky Order destroyed them their ship after rescuing the children.” 

“ The Sky Order than found that one of the parents had been murdered by the pirates but the mother of the twins survived.” “ After he returned the children who were both four at the time, he told the mother that if she ever needed any help, The Sky Order and D.O.O.P would provide assistance without needing anything in return.” “ When the children were eleven the mother allowed them to start basic training in the ways of the force.”

“ Ezra.. the male is now a lieutenant in The Sky Order military in charge of his own platoon of infantry soldiers, He is an inspiring leader and able to remain calm while under fire from the enemy.” “ He has received a medal of bravery for saving the lives of his superior’s while a briefing was taking place during the first campaign he was ever on.”

“ Erza.. the female twin is a captain of a platoon of shock troopers.” “ These shock troops are meant to be a shock an awe group, they go in quick and heavy, she is said to be one of the most strict captains in the shock trooper programs however she never went to far with her troops.” “ She expects the best out of herself and her troops, and they respect her for it.” “ She is able to use battle meditation to inspire her troops during battle which allows her and her troops to be a little more risky during their missions.” 

The Hologram disappears as Vos puts away the holographic projector as he says “ That’s all the information I have regarding the Force sensitives that serve in The Sky Order military, I know there are more that work outside The Sky Order but as they make it a point to stay under the radar I was not able to gather information on all of them.” “I do however have some more information on some of the military and Naval officers to provide.” As Vos pulled out a new holographic projector and placed it on the floor and it came to life it showed a blue humanoid being with red eyes and black hair, wearing a formal grey uniform with badges on his left side of his chest a set of wings sewn into the right side crossing his arms.

“ This is Grand Admiral Thrawn, the leading Admiral in the Diplomatic Order of Planets Navy”. “He is from a system is the unknown regions of space known as Csilla”. “ Until recently he was an Admiral in The Sky Order’s navy and one of the best in the Order, his strategies and out of the box thinking lead him being one of the most effective Naval Commanders during the initial war of independence.” “ Rumor’s are that the only reason The Sky Order came into contact with Thrawn’s people was because some of his people were captured by Zygerrians who were starting to venture into unknown space as The Sky Order was preventing them from going to their usual grounds for slaves.” “ Skywalker rescued the Chiss people and they were so grateful they wound up eventually joining The Sky Order and the Diplomatic Order of Planets to help prevent other peoples from sharing the same fate.” 

“ Although as The Diplomatic Order of Planets is a democratically elected parliament they do have their own standing Navy meant for defensive purpose and trade amongst systems freed by The Sky Order.” “ They seem to be at a crucial point where they are taking a step back from fighting in the war to ensure that what they have already freed remains free and focusing on creating a defensive line as they do not want to spread their resources to thin at this time.” “ When he transitioned from being an Admiral in The Sky Order to becoming Grand Admiral of the Diplomatic Order of Planets navy he became the Official liaison between The Sky Order military regime and the Diplomatic Order of Planets parliament, working with both Order’s to protect what they have fought and bled for.”

Vos replaces the holographic projector with a new one that springs to life as it shows a Harch male with gray skin, red eyes and brown hair, they also took note that his left arms and one of his eyes are cybernetic that stood at about 1.89 meters tall.

“ This is Admiral Trench, he joined The Sky Order about three years into their revolutions in the Outer Rim.” “ The relationship between Trench and The Sky Order started out as a business relationship, Skywalker had just begun building a proper navy from the ground up and hired on Trench with a contract for five years to help train and grow a proper naval force.” “ Trench was so impressed with The Sky Order’s will and motivation that after the contract expired he offered to remain as a naval officer permanently.” “ From what I understand he is in charge of making sure the Hutt clans and Zygerrian’s don’t get complete control of the space in Orange Zones across the outer rim.”

The holographic projector comes to life as it shows a new being one that seemed to be mix of living being and machine. Standing at a height of 2.16 meters(4) with gold eyes and red skin ( well what skin they could see anyway ) the only organics they can see is a couple of the vital organs, brain, and parts of his head.

“ Feast your eyes on General Grievous” States Vos as he narrows his eyes “ You all may remember the incident which nearly cost tensions between The Sky Order and The Republic” Mace Windu narrowed his eyes and replied “ You mean the incident between the Kaleesh people and the Huk do you not?” “ Yes, the incident with the Huk people.” Vos replied 

“ General Grievous was the warlord in control of the system Kalee, and after the Huk people attempted to kill the one he loved he became a warlord and raised his people to fight back.” “ while they did not have the numbers needed he had at this point already heard about The Sky Order and it’s attempts to end slavery in the outer rim.”

“ The Sky Order accepted their plea for help and sent a small fleet of ships to gain control of the space around the system while ground forces were sent to the surface to aid them on the ground.” “ After a few standard months the final battle for control of the planet took place, Grievous was injured in an explosion during the final battle as a star-fighter was shot down and landed almost right on top of him.”

The Sky Orders doctors were only able to bring him back temporarily with his body so badly damaged that the only way he was going to survive was to become a full cybernetic being.” “ His lover demanded he be saved at any cost so they built him a new body and placed him in it.” “ Word is he loved it, but he still wanted revenge after the Huk were forced off his planet.” “ Although in the end Skywalker and Grievous’s lover Kummar was able to convince him the best thing to do was focus on other problems, as the Huk people had already been pushed back.” “ The Sky Order did leave a small fleet of ships in the system to make sure the Huk people did not try again to take Kalee.” “ Kaleesh people did not join D.O.O.P how ever they still decided to join The Sky Order.” 

“ General Grievous has since helped The Sky Order tremendously since he joined.” “ While not the most level headed individual, you can’t deny his effectiveness as leader and strategist.” “ He does have a reputation for losing more soldiers per battle then most other Generals, however it should be noted he spends most of his times in combat in the orange zone keeping the Hutt Clans and Zygerrian slavers on their toes.” 

As Vos replaces the holographic projector he states “ These next two are part of Skywalker’s inner circle, and have been with him since the first revolution on Tatooine.” As the next one springs to life and shows a green colored, purple eyed, Rodian male standing at roughly 1.74 meters wearing a formal military outfit with a blue formal shirt with badges on his left chest and wings on the right and formal dress pants.

“ This is Admiral Greedo, He was a part of the first revolution on Tatooine and has been one of Skywalker’s most loyal officers since The Sky Order began.” “ While he is a great shot with a blaster he is one of the best Star Fighter pilots The Sky Order has, it is said that he can fly circles around almost anyone in the galaxy in a star fighter except Skywalker of course.” “ When The Sky Order started building their navy he was in charge of recruiting and training new star fighter pilots.” “ Now he is the Admiral in charge of star fighters training and placement. When he is not at one of the growing number of pilot academies he still takes place in operations from time to time in the field but it is rare occasion and it is usually only for operations taking place in a red zone in the outer rim.” “ it’s noted that in what little free time he has he spends it on Tatooine, while it has not been confirmed it is rumored that he has a family on Tatooine but with little to no information coming directly from Tatooine it is hard to find out whether or not it is true.”  
Vos replaces the holographic projector with another as a new hologram appears this one being a human male with tanned skin with black hair and brown eyes standing at a height of about six foot, five inches tall looking to be about twenty-five to thirty years old wearing blue colored light armor that covered him head to two with a black body suit beneath the armor that reached his lower jaw ( please Imagine the clone suits but light blue ) his back covered with a long white cape with the symbol of The Sky Order planted on the back ( the symbol is a Triforce on a black circle with white wings covering it ).

“ This individual is another from the first revolt of Tatooine, he is Major, Kitster Chanchani Banai.” “ Like Admiral Greedo he was friends with Skywalker growing up and helped him take Tatooine when they were young.” “ As The Sky Order grew he was always on the offensive on new worlds, he is a little hot tempered and reckless but he get’s results done and with smaller casualties than you would expect for how reckless he is in battle.” “ He knows how to inspire his troops to fight to the fullest and does his best to keep his soldiers happy.” He still prefers to fighting on the ground to doing paperwork and going to meetings all day.”

“ From what I have come to understand is that he is now in charge of a shock and awe company, basically they have different tactics in how to surprise an enemy such as a new program in The Sky Order known as Orbital Drop Shock Troopers.” “ These soldiers would be dropped into a zone in a single person drop pod launched from space, with this they can effectively disable anti air defenses and hit targets before a large assault team can be brought down the surface of the planet.” 

“ These soldiers are trained to be able to fight almost as effectively alone while working their way to find other O.D.S.T soldiers as they do with a team of soldiers by their side.” “ Trained to cause trouble behind enemy lines as effectively as possible.” 

“ Now” Vos stated as he put away the holographic projector “ I was able get some information on the general layout of The Sky Order's navy and military, they have several branches that I was able to get information on and a few I was not.” “ First I will go over what I know regarding The Sky Order's general naval size and capabilities.”

Vos pulls out a holographic projector and places on the ground as it springs to life you can see a ship that begins with a blue oval shape and has two engines coming out the back end written on it they could see the lettering NCC-1707 printed on the ships bridge.

“ This ship class is known as the NCC-1707 battleship, they pack a heavy punch because of there smaller size they are more maneuverable then most ships and the shields are a lot better than most of the rest of the galaxy and they use energy weapons that can penetrate Hutt or Zygerrian shields in seconds.” ( It’s from star trek but with shields and energy weapon from the Stargate Asgard ships ) “ These ships are pretty powerful but they are expensive and time consuming to make but definitely worth the time it takes to make them.”

Vos swiped his right in front of him from left to right as the projection of the ship changed to a new one. This ship looked like a YT cockpit with starship hangers on either side ( please look up Daedalus from Stargate and that is what the ship looks like ) it is colored blue with black accents along the sides.“ This is the Daedalus class star fighter carrier.” “ It is light and highly maneuverable and can carry a surprising amount of star fighters along with having very strong shields and energy weapons that can pierce threw shields like a knife threw butter.” “ Along with the NCC-1707 class ships while very powerful these ships are in relatively short supply because of the time and money it takes to make them. 

“ The most common ships they make and produce are variant’s of the YT class ships.” Vos states as the holographic projector turned off. “ They are able to mass produce these kinds of ships because there are many modifications made to compliment each of the different branches of the navy and military belonging to The Sky Order.” “ There are variants that were made to model gunships, dropships for troops, medical transport ships, basic transport vessels, even some smuggling vessels as well. 

The holographic projector comes back to life and brings up what look to be different versions of Star ships , including older looking ships that were designed by Mon Calamari, Mandalorian designs, random ones as well “ The Sky Order spends a good amount of time on junk worlds such as Bracca, Lotho Minor, Zoh and others to find old shells of star ships to bring back to repair and repurpose.” “ They take a good amount of time to repair but they are able to modify them with modern technology and equipment as they do.”   
“ For their Star Fighter Corps they are mainly made up of a small fighter known as the X-Wing fighters” As he was speaking the holographic image changed to show the X-Wing fighter ( The X- wings from the original trilogy except these are dark blue ) “ They are cheap to make and easy to mass produce, these star fighters are even able to go into hyperspace without assistance.” 

“ The Sky Order currently is able to at least have a small defensive fleet based in each sector of space controlled by The Sky Order and The Diplomatic Order of Planets.” “Green zones have less need for The Sky Order's presence and are primarily patrolled by either independent planetary defenses or by D.O.O.P ships, but even then The Sky Order will still have a presence there unless prohibited by the Parliament of the individual systems as they refuse to be taken off guard and placed back into chains.”

“ Most Sky Order fleets in green zones are pretty small usually only containing one or two NCC-1707 battleships, two Daedalus class ships and a Star Cruiser along with a small compliment of star fighters and gunships.” “ Fleets that are based in yellow, orange zones are a lot more packed with heavier ships as those locations are more likely targets for attack.” “ They keep the larger Star Ships and more experienced naval officers in the Orange and Red zones to keep the Hutt Clans and the Zygerrian slavers at bay.” 

“ I was able to find out about some of the branches of the ground forces as well.” “ Being the fact that they help many planets without asking for anything in return, they have been able to get recruits even from systems that refuse to allow a military presence because while the systems Parliament may not want the military in the system they do not stop individuals from leaving and joining The Sky Order or D.O.O.P because they believe every being should get to choose how they live.” “ They have soldiers and officers that come from all over the galaxy, such as Wookie’s, Mon Calamari people, they even have Bothan people decided to help and these are just a few examples. 

Vos Continues “ first we have regular infantry soldiers that are known as the S.M or Sky Marines they are trained in the use of modified A280 Blaster rifles as well as a variety of other basic weapons such as blaster pistols, grenades, and even missile launchers.” “ They are given hand to hand combat training along with basic vehicle driving and maintenance.” While in the beginning of the war for independence they did not have the time to train them properly in class and many had to learn on the go, now that they have the time they are trained properly and given the time to learn.” 

“ One feature about the weaponry they carry that many don’t know about is the fingerprint scanner on all the handheld weapons they use.” “ If someone who is not apart of The Sky Order or D.O.O.P tries to use the weapons their hands will be blown off from a failsafe feature built into the blasters themselves.”

“ They do have vehicles to assist them in combat as well, many light fast moving vehicles as they prefer to remain as mobile as possible.” “ One of the most produced and used throughout The Sky Order is known as the M12 Warthog Light Reconnaissance Hover Vehicle.” He states as the holographic projector shows what it looks like ( it’s a regular warthog but it hovers ) with a heavy blaster canon on the top “ They have other models like this one modified for other purposes, such as troop transport, anti-air, anti-tank” He states as the projector starts to show some of the different models ( Guass Canon, Rocket Hog, and the mongoose) 

“ Next we have the S.S.M or Sky Space Marines, these soldiers are trained to fight in ship to ship engagements.” “ For example when a full Zygerrian slave ship is caught by The Sky Order or D.O.O.P they launch fighters but focus only on disabling the ship with ion weaponry and then sending these soldiers onto the ship to take it over or get the slaves to escape in pods and then blow up the ship afterwards.” “ They are primarily trained in low gravity environments so that they have an advantage should they need to fight without gravity.” “ While they are used very much anymore they do have exo-suits that make single soldiers able to fight while in space.” “ These suits allow them to use different strategies when ambushing Hutt, or Zygerrian ships carrying slaves. “ However while they are still maintained and taken care of, they have been made almost obsolete with the new X-Wing fighters with ion weapons that allow a squadron of fighters can take over a ship before they know what hits them.” 

“ There is a division of The Sky Order that trains and sends out bounty hunters throughout the galaxy, not only are they able to gather much needed funds but they are also able to develop contacts throughout the galaxy.” “ I don’t know exactly how it is run but they have it noted as a separate branch of The Sky Order, and is run by Aurra Sing .” “ Aurra Sing is believed to be the leader of The Sky Order bounty hunters and is in charge of keeping up with the information they gather and passing it along to The Sky Order intelligence branch.

“ Now I don’t have a way to confirm this but from what I understand is that The Sky Order and D.O.O.P have a number of camouflaged satellites hidden throughout the outer rim that provide information on the movements of the Hutt Clans and Zygerrian slavers. 

As Vos was going to continue with his briefing the door to the council chamber opened and in rushed another knight that he couldn’t quite place as they came before the council, bowed and said “ Master’s there has been an incident!!” “ The Trade Federation has placed a blockade around the system of Naboo and are saying it’s in protest of the new trading laws.” They finished 

“ Alright, we will postpone this meeting until after we have dealt with this Naboo situation.” Stated Mace Windu as they all nodded and Vos bowed and left the room.

Quinlin decided to walk down to Dex’s Diner to see if his friends will be there maybe he can catch up. As he walks to the lower floors of the temple he can’t help but be a little happy that something came up, as he stretched his arms above his head. He was not able to give his full report but he was exhausted after going through all that.

As Vos reached the doors to the temple about to head through the door he noticed Kenobi briskly walking towards the temple “ Hey Kenobi man what’s the rush, ditch those guys?” He askes as Kenobi walks into the temple while shouting over his head “ MISSION … CAN’T TALK GOT TO GO!” Kenobi yelled as he passed by Vos. “ And they say I leave abruptly “ He chuckles as he walks over to a hover car.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was enjoying being able to spend some time with his friends after being out on missions for months on end, and got to enjoy Dex’s food one of the best parts about coming back home. Than of course he gets an urgent message from his master to meet in the council chambers for a mission. He thinks as he makes it to the council chambers to see his old master Qui-gon waiting for him 

“ I am sorry master that I took so long to get here “ Said Obi-Wan as he bowed before his master. While he is a full Jedi Knight, he will always respect Qui-gon. “ It is all right Obi-wan we are not late however it is not wise to keep them waiting, lets go. “ States Qui-gon as the council door opens they both enter together and bow before the council, Although after looking to his side Kenobi spots a young female Togruta silently standing off to the side   
“ Thank you both for coming on such short notice” States Master Mace Windu “ We have a situation brewing between The Trade Federation, and the system of Naboo.” He continued. “ The Trade Federation has placed a blockade around the system of Naboo, they claim it is a legal protest against the new laws on trade taxes but the Chancellor believes they are going to do something rash and make a mistake that they can not take back.” “ The Chancellor has asked us to send representatives to speak with The Trade Federation discretely, and we believe the two of you may be able to negotiate with them before they do something drastic.”

“ Alright” stated Qui-gon “ We will leave right away” he states as he turns to look at Kenobi, “ Meet me in the hanger in one hour.” Obi-Wan nodded in agreement as they both bow to the council and leave to go on their mission. 

HERE IS THE END NOTES FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT TO GO OVER  
\- Aright everyone I hoped you liked the beginning of my Anakin Slave Revolution Story!  
\- Please remember that this is the first ever story I have written and be kind in the comments.  
\- I know that this chapter was basically word vomit to read and I am sorry about that, This chapter is meant more to be a template so I could gather my thoughts together for the story itself,  
\- I promise that If I do continue the story you will loads of action , space battles, light saber fights, betrayal, and more.  
\- I bet some of you noticed how I said “ If I continue the story”, all that means is that putting this chapter up is a test to see how people would like my idea.  
\- I am willing to put a good amount of effort into creating a good long story for everybody, but I need to know if people like it first   
\- So the more people that review and comment the more likely I am to continue please let me know if you like it!  
\- 

\- P.S Sorry for the weird updates, as I was moving my story around a little bit I accidentally deleted a good chunk, Whoops lol It should be all fixed now. Hope you enjoyed it! Thank You For reading!!!

\- CHERRIO FOKES!!!


	2. Tension.... whats that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rising for The Sky Order and D.O.O.P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension between The Sky Order and the Republic begins soon

Disclaimers and Stuff  
\- I Do not Own Star Wars,   
\- I Do not own the characters from Star Wars  
\- I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I may add an OC or Two at some point  
\- I will not label this a crossover ( I believe that would only be necessary if I was using the worlds from which they came just the character themselves )  
\- “Character’s talking will be like this”  
\-   
INFORMATION TO NOTE FOR THIS STORY BEFORE READING

\- This is an Anakin Slave revolution Story   
\-   
\- The Timeline for the Star Wars universe this story is kind of a little out of sorts. I try to keep it as neat as I can but please don’t mind if I change things around a little bit ( Example Anakin Skywalker is an adult at the beginning of Episode One)   
\-   
\- I am using information from Canon and Legends for this story and adding a bit of my own flare as well  
\-   
\- URGENT NOTE- please take note this is my very first story I have written, please be kind in the comments 

The Sky Order   
Chapter 2: Tension… what's that?

Governess Lars woke up to the sound of an alarm clock, as she stretched her arms and opened her eyes. Noticing that her husband Owen was not in bed, not at all surprising with him being the head engineer in charge of global water condensers and keeping the water flowing around the planet. They both have their responsibilities to the peoples of the planet, doing what they can to ensure a better life for those who came after, to leave the galaxy a better place then when they came into it. As she moved her legs to bring them to the floor and started getting ready for the day. 

As she waved her left hand towards the wall a small window opens from the opaque blue wall of her room and light begins to shine in for the first time of the day. As she stands and starts to get ready for the day she begins to reminisce about how only just over a decade ago she never would have thought that she, a random slave girl sold at the age of two to a moister farmer would ever be in the position she is now.

Tatooine used to be a place of sin and debauchery, slavery, gambling, prostitution, you name it and Tatooine had it. Jabba the Hutt was a true crime boss of the highest caliber, he was ruthless, unforgiving and had no mercy for those who displeased him. It did not take all that much motivation for the slaves to rise up, what could you fear losing if you had nothing to start with. The problem was convincing the other peoples of Tatooine as they actually had things to lose. With hope filled hearts the peoples of Tatooine came together for the first time in recorded history and were able to topple the monster. How were they to know that the true test of freedom would not come until after Jabba the Hutt was killed.

After the initial attack and killing of Jabba, the free beings of Tatooine held celebrations all over Tatooine , even the Tusken Raiders celebrated the fall of the giant slug. Although it was not to last long, after word had come down from some bounty hunters that Zero the Hutt, Jabbas's uncle, was coming to show the free beings of Tatooine what happens to those who fight back. The peoples of Tatooine did not truly know it at the time but the entire galaxy was now watching and waiting to see what happened next. As soon as it became known what was about to happen Anakin called a meeting of current leaders of the differing peoples of Tatooine. 

Cliegg Lars representing the moister farmers, Anakin speaking for the former slaves, a Jawa that was chosen to represent their kind, and there was also Orr Agg R'orr representing the Tusken Raiders. The B'omarr monks stopped coming to meetings after Jabba was killed as after Jabbas's palace was looted by the free peoples the monks sealed the doors from the inside and had not been heard from since. That was all well and good in Beru's book as she found them to be extremely creepy and they were not fighters either way. At least with the Jawa's while they couldn't fight, they brought us technologically advancements to help with the fights and were pleasant to be around. She still remembers the tension in that meeting like it only happened yesterday.

THIRTEEN YEARS PREVIOUS-------------------

“ I knew this whole venture was a mistake from the beginning!.” Someone yelled while a fist slammed down onto the meeting table. “ Now we have Zero the Hutt who is said to be even crueler with his saves then Jabba ever was!” The voice continued over the gasps of the other peoples in the room, as the differing leaders jumped up in surprise at how loud this guy was being. “ without ships and pilots we are sitting ducks they could just sent in pirates and mercenaries to burn us from the sky.” States the angry looking moister farmer. 

While the others glance around nervously, the representative of the Tusken Raiders looks over and notices how calm Skywalker has stayed since the meeting started, and decided now to stand and speak up. “ What are you a coward?” the Raider asked with venom in his voice, “ The only reason we are continuing to support the free peoples calling themselves locals of Tatooine is because of him” the Raider continues as he points to Skywalker. “ we support him because of his conviction and will to move forward, there will always to those who want to oppress you and you need to accept that fact if you truly desire the freedom you seek.” The Raider finished speaking in his own language.

“ Enough!” shouted Anakin speaking for the first time since the meeting began, all eyes turn to the fifteen year old as they take a breath and sit back down. “ I understand how everyone feels” he continued as he took a brief moment to look over those in the room “ we lost many good people fighting for our freedom only to have another Hutt coming to attempt to take Jabbas's place, to remind us of our place in this galaxy as nothing more than playthings for our betters.” “ However now is not the time to lose our heads or fight amongst ourselves, if we do then we might as well place slave collars around are necks before Zero even arrives.” He finished trying to calm down the others in the room “ The force has guided us this far, I believe there is still a chance we can keep the freedom we fought for.” 

As everyone was starting to calm down Orr Agg R'orr stood and began to speak in his language “ For thousands of years the peoples of Tatooine have been oppressed, outsiders come and throw up their buildings and claim Tatooine for themselves.” “ We have come to respect you Skywalker for your fighting spirit and will to fight for your freedom.” “ While we may be in a tough spot now I believe we may be able point you in the right direction.” He finished with the others giving him a confused look.

PRESENT TIME-----------------------------------------

It was only thanks to the Tusken Raiders that we were able to fight back, if they had not shown us the underground bunker on the far side of Tatooine filled with a couple hundred star fighters, and even a couple of small star ships as well, it was very unlikely that she would be where she is now. Thirty years old and the Governess of a system. Between the bounty hunters we were able to hire with Jabbas's fortune and the free peoples of Tatooine we fought back and we were able to catch the Hutt off guard as he had assumed that the moment we saw his small fleet of ships get to Tatooine we would give up and return to our place as there slaves.

As Beru was finishing getting ready for the day and about to step out of her bedroom, a red alert started to flash on the side of her wall and a holographic display appeared flaring the red alert sign. She pressed the button and allowed the message to show on the holographic screen

Warning!, Warning! S.I.S ( Sky Intelligence Service) reporting Trade Federation activity, The Trade Federation has gathered a fleet and will be sending it to blockade a system. Target system unknown. Possible targets based on location where fleet was last seen and general direction of where they were seen heading in space are as follows: Tatooine, Naboo , Navaro, and Pandora. Caution is advised, Trade Federation marked as hostile force and will likely attack on sight forces belonging to The Sky Order and D.O.O.P. Recommended Action: move to threat level orange and lock down the sector.

With wide eyes she stood up straight as she straightened out her beige formal dress and walked briskly out of the room and towards her office. “While they should have received the same message I have, I need to contact the sector fleet and have them prepare for possible attack, as well as close the planetary shield” she thought as she continued he trip to her office. As she got to her office a gold plated protocol droid met with a trey with food her as she walked into her office “ ah mistress Beru what a delight to see you this fine morning here is your breakfast is there anything else you need?” asked the nameless droid as he places the trey on her desk “ Good morning 3PO, thank you for brining breakfast and yes could you please signal the people on planetary shield and order them close the gate .” asked the Governess as she begins eating while opening her holographic pad on her desk and 3PO leaves to co tact those working on the planetary shield and relay her order. ( So its like the shield on Scariff in Rogue One )

She presses a button on her pad to send out a call…. ….. …. The screen changes color for a brief moment then a familiar face appears. “ Good morning Governess Beru” stated Admiral Greedo “ good morning Admiral, I take it you know why I have called you today?.” Asked Beru “ Yes ma’am” stated Greedo as he placed his hands together around his back “ I believe I do, regarding the Trade Federations blockade fleet correct?” asked the Rodian Admiral. “ Yes it seems the Trade Federation is getting impatient about the trade routes they lost to us during the War of Independence, but why now of all times do they act?” Stated Beru “ if I were being honest I don’t think we are there target “ stated Greedo “ none the less please know ma'am that the sector fleet will be ready and at Tatooine in a matter of a few hours and we will be able to throw back anything they attempt to hit us with if they dare try.” Greedo finished while wearing a smirk on his face. “ I agree with you Greedo, I don’t think the Republic would allow what would seem to be an act of war on a sovereign people from the Trade Federation especially being the fact that the Republic has no standing military or navy.” Finished Beru

“ that is true however we both know that the Trade Federation likes to ask forgiveness rather than permission from the Republic and can be rather zealous at times, it is best we prepare for the worst rather than hope for the best.” Greedo stated. “ yes I agree” stated Beru “ I will prepare and notify the planetary defenses whilst you bring the fleet to Tatooine” she finished as Greedo nodded through the video “ may the force be with you Admiral” “ and with you Governess.” The two finished as the video returned to a black screen.

With a sigh she turns around and begins to contact the planetary defenses. With Tatooine being the focal point for the War of Independence the planetary defenses have always been top notch, always having a NCC-1707 battleship patrolling the system with two Daedalus class star fighter carriers and while these ships are extremely powerful in there own rights the High Command of The Sky Order believed it necessary to always have a sector fleet with a star destroyer available should the need arise, as one thing they have learned when it comes to slavers, their greed usually outweighs there strategic minds.

As she pressed a few buttons on her terminal the screen lit up as the call went through the image changed to static for a moment before the picture cleared the image of an older man with graying hair appeared “ good morning Commodore Yularen how are you doing today?” asked the Governess “ I am doing well today ma'am thank you for asking and yourself my lady?” asked Commodore Yularen with a smile on his face “ I am doing great today” she replied “ I wish this call was under better circumstances but it seems we may have some visitors coming soon, and I wanted to make sure that the red carpet will be ready for their arrival” as a smirk appears on Yularen’s face as he replies “ yes my lady we are ready should these miscreants in the Trade Federation try to blockade Tatooine they will regret brining even a single ship here” “ that’s good to hear, I will things in your capable hands Commodore 

As the video came to an end the door to her office swooshed open and in walked C3PO “good news mistress, the team up on the shield generator also got the alert and closed the shield already.” He states as he walked over to her desk. “ that’s great to hear 3PO thank you for ensuring that the task was done.” Thanked Beru. “ it was my pleasure mistress, I am always happy to help” 3PO stated joyfully “is there anything else I can do for you mistress? ” he asked the Governess. “ not right now 3PO you can go, thank you again.” she stated as he walked out the door. “All we can do now is wait and see what happens next” she states to no one as she turns her chair to look out the window behind her desk.

As she looked out towards the modernized settlement that she helped create she can't help but compare this situation to to what happened thirteen years ago, waiting safely in a bunker ready to escape the system should Zero prevail against what forces Anakin and Tatooine could muster during the defense of Tatooine. 

She always hated this part… the waiting .. give her a blaster and she can fight with the best of them but she could not for the life her pilot a star ship. While the fifteen year old lead her fiancé at the time and the others who were able to fly into battle bravely and fearlessly against those who would enslave them, she could do nothing but sit in the bunker watching the battle take place through holographic maps and the communication coming from the fighters. Her heart coming to a stop every time she heard a fighter was shot down, not knowing if that one was Owen, or Cliegg, but in the end Zero's ship was destroyed and once their meal ticket was dead the remaining Hutt fighters and bounty hunters fled the system with their tails between their legs. 

They won the day, and for the second time the entire galaxy came to a shocking halt for a brief moment, she nor anyone at the time realized exactly the implications of what they had done. They won their freedom and at the same time inspired millions of beings from across the galaxy to rise up against their oppressors and fight for their right to be free.

“ Hello sister” Beru panics for a brief moment as her heart stopped as she turned around to se Anakin standing there with a smirk on his face in front of her desk. Wearing a light set of blue armor, that covered him from his neck to his feet that looks worn down from years of use in combat situations with a worn down red cape with small holes in it, that has The Sky Order symbol in the middle. A modified pistol blaster on his right hip followed by a lightsaber hilt on his left. The Sky Order symbol proudly on his right chest ( again it is a Triforce on a black circle with white wings surrounding the Triforce ). He had dirty blond hair that was cut short and she could see the scar that was given to him by that Esdeath woman that ran diagonally over his left eye

“ Really Anakin… how many times have I asked you not just pop up in a room, your going to give me a heart attack one day” Beru states with exasperation in her voice as she put her left hand over her heart and takes a few deep breaths to calm down. “ I am sorry sister, I got the alert from the S.I.S and wanted to see how you are doing, and you know I have a small flare for theatrics ” stated Anakin with a small smirk on his face as he takes a seat at the desk “ Thank you for coming brother, although I wish you were really here this is probably as good as I am going to get right now” Beru states “ I am sorry sister but we are still in the process of getting these recently freed slaves from a Zygerrian processing facility to new homes. The facility was larger than what was reported and it is going to take some time to find them all homes.” He finished 

“ I understand brother” she states a little despondent. While she is sure The Sky Order and D.O.O.P will be able to handle the situation, having Anakin there would have been a nice assurance that things will go smoothly. “ don't worry Beru whilst I will not be able to return immediately, Aurra has recently finished her latest conquest and should be able to return in under a few hours, I have already spoken with her and asked her to return to Tatooine until this situation is resolved.” Stated Anakin “ thank you brother, having a force sensitive around will help tremendously and with you being you I am sure you might pop up again.” States Beru with a smirk growing on her face. “ I will be where the force guides me, as always “ stated Anakin “ I believe though that you will be able to handle the situation. You just need to follow your heart allow your heart to be your guiding key.” He finished as his form shimmered out of existence just as quickly as he had appeared in the first place as if he were never in the room.

In the space around Tatooine the small defense fleet consisting of an NCC-1707 class battleship, two Daedalus class star fighter carriers, along with three YT gun ships ( please imagine the Millennium falcon although they are light blue color and D.O.O.P written on the ship ) although they have been modified with more heavy guns and stronger shields along with squadrons of X-Wing star fighters all in formation around the system.

As they are making there way across the space, more ships are making their way out of hyperspace and as they come into view we see first two NCC-1707 class battleships followed by two Daedalus class star fighter carriers with fighter escorts and last comes out a Mon Calamari Star destroyer rebuilt and re purposed with its own fighter escorts including four heavily armed modified YT gun ships. As the ships exit hyperspace they enter formation and move into a defensive position around the system to discourage attacks on the system.

In the bridge of the ship we have Admiral Greedo standing in the middle with Aurra Sing standing behind him while the deck officers go about their tasks keeping the ship operating proficiently. Tension rising in the air as the worry about the Republic and Trade Federation trying to impose themselves on D.O.O.P and The Sky Order grows. 

The high command of The Sky Order and the Parliament of D.O.O.P both agree that there will come a time when the Republic tries to interfere with there operations. During the campaign on Kalee the tension between The Sky Order and the Republic was at an all time high as the Huk people were apart of the Republic. The parliament of the Diplomatic Order of Planets provided irrefutable evidence of there oppression of the Kaleesh people. The Sky Order was then cleared of any wrong doings while the Huk people had many new stipulations placed on their system by the Republic which practically crippled their economy.

As they are beginning to plan defensive strategies a communications officer shouted out, “ a ship is coming out of hyperspace, it looks to be a small transport ship sir” he finished as the crew looked out into space and witnessed a small Nubian vessel drop out of hyperspace and start making way towards Tatooine. “a Nubian vessel, what in blazes brings them out here?” asked Aurra Sing. “ I don't know” Greedo replies “ hail that ship immediately! He continued. A few moments later the main screen comes on with Queen Amidala up front and center “ Queen Amidala” stated Greedo with surprise clearly in his voice and face. “ while it is always a pleasure, I am a little confused on why you are here” he continued “ yes Admiral, I apologize for the surprise but we did not have a choice.” Stated the Queen. “ The Trade Federation has placed a blockade around my planet and invading my home, we were lucky to escape but our hyper drive was damaged upon our escape.” She continued “ we were hoping we could have our ship repaired without interference of the Federation, I hate to impose but we are out of options.” She finished her voice was strained and he could see the pleading look in her eye

“ I understand” stated Greedo with a nod “ The Sky Order will help anyone in need, please allow me a moment to find a place for you to land.” He finished as she nodded and the connection was cut. A new video came on screen this time showing Governess Beru “ yes Admiral how can I help you?” asked Beru “ My lady, a small Nubian transport has appeared in our space.” Greedo starts “ it is Queen Amidala of Naboo.” “it seems that Naboo was invaded by the Trade Federation and while the Queen was able to escape her hyper drive was damaged during the escape, they are looking for a place to land and make repairs.” He finished “ yes I understand” she replied “ I will have the shield team open the planetary shield and a repair team will be ready” she finished. Greedo nodded while the connection ended

A new connection came to life as he once again saw Queen Amidala come on screen “ Queen Amidala, we will be opening the planetary shield and will allow you to land on Tatooine for repairs.” Greedo starts “ we will send you a flight path to follow and a repair team will be ready upon your arrival.” He finished “ Thank you Admiral, your kindness will not be forgotten.” Stated the Queen as the connection ended. The Nubian vessel started to make its way toward Tatooine as a small portion of the shield opened and they flew in 

As the Nubian vessel makes its way down to Tatooine a small one man fighter drops out of hyperspace just outside the system and the ship goes straight into camouflage as it starts to disappear from the naked eye and become invisible

On the Mon Calamari star destroyer Admiral Greedo was speaking with Aurra when she stops for a moment and looks out to space with narrowed eyes like she can feel something out of place and was just about to speak when a deck officer shouted “ Admiral sir!” Greedo turned to the officer with a raised eyebrow “ yes?” he asked acknowledging the officers distress “ Sir our high sensitive scanners are picking up a new magnetic signature on the edge of the system, small maybe a one man fighter sir!” the officer reported. As Greedo was about to respond Aurra did first “ I will take care of it” she stated as she turned around to go to the hanger “ have my squadron ready and in the hanger by the time I get there, AND CLOSE THAT DAMN SHIELD!” she called out as she walked off the bridge.

As the Nubian vessel descends down towards the planet they notice the shield started to close almost as soon as they passed it and make there way towards the landing platform. As they make there way down they can't help but notice how modernized the few settlements they see are. While they wish the circumstances would be better it is still a sight to behold, it was hard to imagine that only just over a decade ago these settlements had only basic homes, basic low technology and was owned by one of the most vicious beings in the galaxy. They bring in the transport to the enclosed landing pad through the open roof and land the vessel.

As soon as the vessel completes the landing four small brown DUM-series pit droids pop straight up from their spots sitting on the floor and scurry over to the ship as a ramp begins to lower from it. With a swoosh a door to the landing pad opens and in walks an older woman with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing grease stained blue coveralls with D.O.O.P labeled on her right chest followed by C3PO. As she takes a look over the Nubian vessel she whistles in appreciation “look here 3PO a Nubian transport here in my little shop” she states as they begin to hear footsteps coming from the ship. 

Out of the Mon Calamari star destroyer comes several one man fighters starting with Aurra Sing in her personal fighter which is a customized Feethan Ottraw Scalable Assemblies Belbullab-22 Star fighter ( Imagine General Grievous’s star fighter but it is dark blue not silver ) followed by twelve F302 close combat fighters in formation, while not able to go into hyperspace alone these fighters are highly maneuverable and versatile for star fighter combat. ( for reference please look up the F302 fighters from Stargate although again these are dark blue ) Aurra has always preferred these fighters as she finds the X-Wing line to be to bulky for her standards. 

“ alright listen up blue squadron” Aurra begins as she locates the magnetic signature picked up by there high sensitivity scanners and locks on to the signal. “ we have a rogue fighter currently using stealth tech to cloak themselves in our space.” She continues as her squadron heads to area where the signal was picked up. “ it seems to be a single fighter but do not underestimate them as I feel that they are strong in the force, we go in quick and strong” she finished as they got closer to the signal.

As the fighters continued flying towards the signal Aurra presses a button on the backside of the throttle and out shoots a small white ball of condensed ion energy at the space in front of them. It shoots across space much faster then the fighters are going and gets about two hundred meters ahead of them before the ball starts to expand rapidly while electricity can be seen arcing in a spherical way. Just in the edge of the enlarged ion sphere she can see it did catch the fighter as the ship started to reveal itself and she saw it was a modified star courier ( Darth Mauls ship ) as it turned around seemingly trying to leave as it picked up its speed.

“ not on my watch” states Aurra as she speeds up her fighter and the squadron behind her follows close behind “ fire at will as soon as you get a shot” she continues the chase getting closer to ship, she is a little worried by the fact the ship is still able to fly at all after being hit with the ion blast, it should be dead in space but again in this galaxy its better to expect the unexpected. As the ship comes into range and she and her squadron were about to open fire, the ship they were following came to a stop and her eyes go wide “ evasive maneuvers!, break formation now! She yells but its to late by the time her fighters start to break off two have already been shot down by the ship that is now behind them and a third is in his cross hairs 

“ I can't shake him” Blue three stated in a panic as laser bolts fire around his fighter while he tries to dodge out of the way by spinning around and attempts to look behind him as a shot hits and his F302 explodes, his screams loud for all to hear as his life is snuffed out. Aurra starts to grind her teeth as she and two fighters catch up to the ship and narrows her eyes and begins focus on the force rather than her instruments. “ DIE FEDERATION SCUM” came from blue four as the pilot began to fire rapid laser bolts at the ship with blue five starting right behind him attempting to shoot down the rouge fighter. 

As the ship began to expertly dodge and maneuver around the laser fire Aurra Sing waits patiently for the perfect moment as she starts to gather the force around her and she prepares to shoot down the ship it lurches and gone … into hyperspace “ WHAT!!” Aurra screams as she brings a fist down on the dash board feeling robbed of the chance to shoot down the fighter “Aurra … come in Aurra” crackled Greedo over her radio “ scans show the fighter jumped into hyperspace and is gone” Greedo continued “ I know” she stated with narrow eyes and grunts while punching her dashboard again “ I lost three fighters to that asshole and he just takes off like a coward” she grumbles as she turns her fighter around “ well either way the ship is gone and that’s what matters the most” Greedo continues. “Return to the ship and we will regroup.” Greedo finished as Aurra and blue squadron start to form back up and return to the Mon Calamari star destroyer. 

Back on Tatooine we find Governess Lars sitting in a lounge area with The Queen Amidala, her handmaids , and the two Jedi that accompanied her while the pilots were resting in a military barracks that was attached to the building. 

“ I must say Governess that the changes your peoples have made to Tatooine in such a short amount of time is nothing short of extraordinary” stated the Queen with a stoic look on her face “ if the circumstances were better I would love to see more of what you have done on the planet.” The Queen finished her thought while looking out the window to see the streets below seeing happy people walking around, kids having fun playing games. “ Thank you Queen Amidala” stated Beru with a nod to the Queen “it is of great pride to me and the other peoples who live here that we were able to create such change in order to make a better future for those who come after us” Beru finished with great pride in her voice and a smile on her face. 

“ while I don't mean to be rude Governess might I ask why your planet has such a large fleet protecting it?” asked Obi-Wan “while I understand you are still at War with the Hutt clans and the Zygerrian Empire, my belief was that Tatooine is in a Green Zone and therefor doesn't require The Sky Order's protection.” He states as he finished his question while the Queen looks over sharply. While she herself was curious she did not want to offend those who had offered them help.

Governess Beru looks over to the younger Jedi with a thin smile on her face and states to the Jedi “ you need not worry Jedi.” as she looked over the others in the room she continues “There is no offense taken, and you are correct, normally we would only have a small fleet of D.O.O.P ships protecting the hyperspace lanes in the system however word came of Sky Order intelligence that the Trade Federation was putting together a blockade fleet and would be coming to close to this sector of space.” She continued “ As we did not know weather or not they were going to come here we decided to be pro active and prepare a fleet for defensive purposes.” “ this would not be the first time The Sky Order has come to odds with the Federation.” She finished.

“ I can understand why you would feel the need to prepare” Stated Queen Amidala “ the Trade Federation not only put a blockade around Naboo but sent down a droid army to invade. Then tried to force me to sign a treaty declaring their invasion legal” she continues with hate in her eyes. “I am on my way to plead my case with the senate to force the Federation off my world and away from my people.” She finished as Buru’s eyes widened for a moment then narrowed as she spoke “ it is a little surprising that they would pull this kind of bold move knowing the Republic would punish them severely, but then again” Beru paused for a brief moment as she sighed “ those slimy Neimoidians only care about the bottom line, if anything effects their payday they act out like children” she finished

“You know” Beru starts again as the Queen and others look at her with curiosity “ this kind of situation is the why The Sky Order and D.O.O.P were created in the first place, if you would like… I can offer the sector fleet to you Queen Amidala to free your people of the Trade Federation” offered Beru while the others in the room all went still for a moment as they processed that Beru just offered while a calm expression remains on her face.

As the Queen finished processing what was just offered she returned her face back into the stoic expression she was known for and replied “ while I thank you for the generous offer, I believe once I present my case to the senate they will force the Trade Federation to capitulate and free my people.” “ very well” replied Beru as the lounge door swooshed open to allow C3PO to enter as she continued “ however if the senate does not listen to you, please take my offer into consideration.” “ ah hello mistress” started C3PO “ I am delighted to inform everyone that the hyper drive on the transport has been repaired and the pilots have gone to make sure the ship is ready to fly.” He finished 

The Queen and the two Jedi stood up to leave “ I wish to thank you Governess for the hospitality and repairs to my ship” Stated the Queen as they walked towards their ship through the hallways. As they reached the hanger with the ship they notice one of the pilots walking down the ramp and came to stop in front of the Queen “ my Queen” he stats as “ after doing a systems check we believe the ship is all ready to go” the pilot finished as the Queen nodded to him and he went back into the ship to start the engines. The Queen turns to Governess Beru and says “ if not for the kindness of your people I don't think we would have made it all the way so once again thank you for your generosity and maybe next time we meet can be during better circumstances” the Queen finished with a small bow “ it was a pleasure and please Queen Amidala remember that D.O.O.P and The Sky Order will come to your aid if necessary” stated Beru as the ramp to the ship closed with the Queens party inside.

As the ship ascended through the atmosphere Beru had a thought. “ 3PO did you send the message to the shield team letting them know the transport is leaving Tatooine?” Beru asked as she turned her head to C3PO “ yes mistress they will open and close the shield to allow the transport through” he replied with a cheer in his voice. “ Good thank you 3PO” thanked Beru as she watched the ship to far to see any longer “ Good luck Queen Amidala you will need it” she spoke to no one as she turned around to go inside with C3PO following close behind.

HERE IS THE END NOTES FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT TO GO OVER

\- Aright everyone I hoped you liked the second chapter of my Anakin Slave Revolution Story!

\- Please remember that this is the first ever story I have written and be kind in the comments.

\- I know that this chapter was basically word vomit to read and I am sorry about that, This chapter is meant to start the first arc

\- I promise that you will see loads of action , space battles, light saber fights, betrayal, and more.

\- Again the more people that review and comment the more likely I am to continue please let me know if you like it!

\- CHERRIO FOKES!!!


	3. How does one prepare for war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sky Order prepares to Liberate Naboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, stuff happens

Disclaimers and Stuff  
\- I Do not Own Star Wars,   
\- I Do not own the characters from Star Wars  
\- I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I may add an OC or Two at some point  
\- I will not label this a crossover ( I believe that would only be necessary if I was using the worlds from which they came just the character themselves )  
\- “Character’s talking will be like this”  
INFORMATION TO NOTE FOR THIS STORY BEFORE READING  
\- This is an Anakin Slave revolution Story   
\- The Timeline for the Star Wars universe this story is kind of a little out of sorts. I try to keep it as neat as I can but please don’t mind if I change things around a little bit ( Example Anakin Skywalker is an adult at the beginning of Episode One)   
\- I am using information from Canon & Legends for this story and adding a bit of my own flare as well  
\- URGENT NOTE- please take note this is my very first story I have written, please be kind in the comments 

\------------------------In The Past---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shmi Skywalker laying down on a ratting mattress in a prison cell inside Jabba’s Palace. Her face bloody and swollen face only one eye able to open. Her son had been caught practicing his force abilities by one of Jabba’s smugglers. It wasn’t one of high note, or one that had a reputation for telling the truth. But in this galaxy it was better to always expect the unexpected and verify information yourself.

Jabba forced the Toydarian named Watto to sell her to him so he could see first hand if the boy was indeed force sensitive. He was going to kill her in front of him and watch how he reacts. Every being on the planet knows how much those to care for each other. If the boy was force sensitive as the smuggler had proclaimed he would use those abilities to attempt to save his mother or avenge her with his power either way it would be shown. 

If the smuggler was right and the boy and the boy was force sensitive he would be richly rewarded. However if the boy turned out to be a regular slave then the smuggler would be thrown into the sarlac pit. She could only hope that Anakin would not show his abilities when it happens. It will be the hardest thing for him but for him to fulfil his goals of freeing all slaves in the galaxy he will need to endure this pain.

“Mom” she heard and with her only eye she can see from she looks up to see her little eight year old darling boy with his blond hair cut like with a bowl wearing sand dune slave garments and a face covered in tears and sweat, eyes red from crying. She moves to sit up while coughing up some blood “ Ani!” she cries as she tries to embrace while her arms go right through him as she realizes she is not actually there with a sigh of relief “ thank the force” she said under her breath.

“ I had to come and see you mom” answering her unasked question as he brushed his hand over her damaged eye he kept going “ I know what you want me to do mom, but I just don’t know if I can endure this pain” he stated as his eyes began to water while with the help of the force easing her pain. She placed her hands around his second hand and she can feel his presence even from this distance.

“ I know it will be hard my son.” She started as tears began to pool in her uninjured eye. She continued “my little Skywalker…” she had him stop healing her, had him place his hands back at his sides and placed her hands where his shoulders would be and said “ Remember this Ani, you are meant to do great things in this galaxy, you will change the lives of so many different beings lives. ”

“ The force will come easy to you, it will come at your beck an call but you always need to remember who you are and where you come from.” “ when you come across a hard decision and you will come across many, you need to remember this, let your heart be your guiding key.” She finished. “ Now Go!” she yelled as she laid back down and Anakin faded away while saying “ I love you mom.” 

PRESENT TIME 

A figure wearing a dark robe walked down a long hallway one could hear the echoes of his foot steps as he walks into a room with a holographic projector in the middle of the room. The figure knelt in front of the projector as the lights in the room dimmed and they removed their hood to reveal a red skinned male Dathomirian Zabrak with yellow eyes. The projector comes to life to reveal a dark cloaked fellow with a hood covering his face, you can almost just see the outline of his face but not enough to reveal anything defining.

“Hello my apprentice” The figure drawled out with a disappointing tone as you could see the frown on the outline of his shadowed face. While he knew it was out of Darth Mauls control that Amidala had escaped he always needed to ensure that the Zabrak knew his place and stayed where he belonged in the shadow until his master was dead “ what have you to say regarding your failure to kill the Queen?” asked the shadowed figure 

“ I have no excuse master” stated the Zabrak with his eyes to the floor “ I can only say what happened.” His voice almost pleading but still sounded stoic as he continued “ Almost as soon as I made it to the system of Tatooine they some how knew I was there even though my ship was invisible with cloaking.” “ They also had a force sensitive as well, it was them who lead the assault to destroy my ship.” He finished 

“ still.” Replied the figure “ a failure is a failure none the less, you shall be punished later.” He continued. The Zabrak flinched at his words, as if he can already feel the lightning coursing through his body. “ for now stay on Naboo and await for the return of the Queen and the Jedi, kill them when they arrive and have the Queen sign the treaty willing or not!.” Ordered the figure just before his form flickered away. The Zabrak stands while placing his hood back over his face as turn he fades into the background with anger in his eyes 

A Nubian transport ship is leaving the system of Coruscant, aboard the vessel is Queen Amidala, her handmaidens, the pilots, security chief Panaka. Also including the Jedi representatives; Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the new Padawan learner Ahsoka Tano. 

“ Shall we set course for Naboo my Queen?” asked the CO-Pilot as they were about go to set the hyper drive navigation systems. “ no” the Queen replied stoically while all heads in the ship turn to her as she continues “ as Queen I must do everything in my power to protect and help my people.” She starts as she looks over everyone in the room “ I have pleaded with the senate to help force the Trade Federation from my home and they have refused to take my word and help us.” She stated sternly. “no, we will not return to Naboo at this moment set course for Tatooine.” She stated with conviction in her voice. “ Very well your highness” replied the co-pilot as he left to tell the pilot 

“ Are you sure this is wise your highness?” asked Qui-Gon “ we are going to be there to protect you, but we can not fight a war for you.” He stated aloud. “ and I am not asking you to Master Jedi.” She started “ My people are starving, they are suffering in work camps while we all stand her debating my people continue to suffer.” She continued a little heat in her voice “ The Sky Order will render assistance without worry of conquest, they have been doing this a for a long time.” “ now I will ask you drop the issue for now.” But her voice made it clear it was not a question as she walked into another corridor of the ship

“ Master may I ask why the senate would do this?” asked the young Padawan as she turned her head to Obi-Wan “ I mean why not do more to help Naboo, its clear what the Trade Federation is doing is wrong even I can see that master?” while Qui-Gon looked over to see what he would say. Obi-Wan was quite reluncted to take her on but Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan was ready for this task the force presented him.

\-------------------------- PREVIOUSLY AT THE COUNCIL MEETING----------------------

“ You two along with Obi-Wan’s new Padawan will return to Naboo and protect the Queen Amidala” stated Master Mace Windu stoically while nodding to a young Togruta woman as she stepped into view wearing two lightsabers on her hips and a small grin on her face as she bows before Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon she states “ I am happy to be in your care master” to Obi-Wan as he tried to process this information being provided to him 

“ you look surprised Knight Kenobi” started Master Shaak Ti as she looked over to him with an eyebrow raised “ do you not believe you are ready for such a task?” she finishes her question. “ w..well no it’s not that at all” replied Obi-Wan as he was still in shock for a moment. He stills himself for a moment and takes a deep breath. “ I am sorry about that, but I just did not feel I was ready for a Padawan to be honest with you.” He finished as he placed his left hand on his beard while holding it steady with his right “ needed, a push is, sometimes” stated Master Yoddle “ take the girl with you for this mission and see how it works out.” Stated Master Piell as he entered the conversation while Ahsoka beamed in happiness.

\----------------------------PRESENT TIME-----------------------------------------------------------

“ it’s politics my young apprentice” Stated Obi-Wan as he took a seat at a table as Ahsoka sat opposite him “ you see, the Trade Federation believes that they have a right to use hyper space lanes as they desire without paying taxes to the owners of those routes.” He sighed as he continued “ since Naboo has the right to tax their lanes the Trade Federation has a legal right to protest peacefully the taxes Naboo wants them to pay.” 

He continued his thought aloud “ what draws the lines for them though is that they illegally sent down an occupation force down to the system and forced the peoples into labor camps in order to coerce the Queen to capitulate.” He finished “ well it sounds a lot more complicated then that but, I will defer to you master.” They continued talking for a while Qui-Gon watched with a smile on his face proud of how his apprentice was handling this task given to him by the force. The ship lurches into hyperspace towards the system of Tatooine.

As the ship is traveling through hyperspace the Queen, along with her hand maidens entered a lounge area. Qui-Gon walks over to speak with the Queen “Queen Amidala” he starts “if I may ask your highness would you mind telling us how you are familiar with The Sky Order and the Diplomatic Order of Planets?” he asked not unkindly 

The Queen looked to him with an eyebrow raised while replying “ I don’t mind informing you, it is not a huge secret that Naboo has worked previously in the past to help The Sky Order and the Diplomatic Order of Planets find homes for refugees” she replied with a stoic manner as the ship came out of hyperspace in the system of Tatooine. 

While they were expecting the defense fleet from earlier what they did not expect to see was a new ship added to the mix. It looked top of the line dark blue covered in red trim SHMI written clearly on the side the word in black surrounded by yellow wings. 

( Quick Note, I am not the best at describing ship this ship is the Mother Of Invention from Red vs Blue but with the color scheme from just above )

“ I have heard of that ship before” started Queen Amidala as everyone looks in shock at its beauty “ named after the High Commanders mother Shmi Skywalker, it is said that it is made with superior technology provided to him by an ancient race of beings known only as, The Grays” she continued “ it is said that those NCC-1707 battleships and Daedalus class star fighter carriers are made from similar means as well, that is why they are so few, yet so powerful. She finished as the communications came online.

“ Your highness, we are being hailed” stated the pilot. She stands in front of the screen as she tells them to accept the call as a familiar Rodian face fills the screen “ Queen Amidala” he starts “ welcome back to Tatooine your highness, how may The Sky Order be of service?” he asked in a professional manner. 

The Queen stands a little straighter and replies “ Admiral Greedo, I have come to ask the assistance of The Sky Order to force the Trade Federation off of Naboo as they have invaded my home and the Republic has washed it's hands of the situation.” She asks with more emotion in her voice then ever heard of before. 

Greedo looks seriously at the Queen and replies “ of course your Highness, we always endeavor to assist any system being oppressed as we can.” He starts “ We will send you a flight path to a hanger in the SHMI and you can discuss battle plans there” he finished. The Queen thanked him and the connection was then cut as the pilots dashboard beeped to let know the flight path was sent.

GHOMRASSEN ( MOON OF TATOOINE )  
“ and than he says, Jabba is so fat it took the blaster shot an hour to get through him” exclaimed a soldier wearing black armor with a yellow angled star on his chest S.T.A.R.S written just beneath as he banged his hand on the table laughing with everyone at the table joining in. 

Many soldiers from different races to species laughing at old war jokes being told throughout the mess hall of the military base on Ghomrassen, a moon of Tatooine. Of the three moons Tatooine had one was given the Tusken Raiders, One for the Jawa's to control, and the other to Skywalker. Anakin had found it handy to have an outpost close to home. 

Once there was a time when it was it main headquarters for The Sky Order but now, it is occupied most often by a skeleton crew. Only seeing large groups of troops now when it's being used as a forward observation base to send out attacks from.

They were quietly brought here being told of a possible attack on the Trade Federation and many here were excited at the prospect of taking the fight to the Trade Federation. Some eating, some playing games, some are even arm wrestling. 

Attention!.. Attention! Blared an alarm throughout the Sky Order military base on “ All members of the Special Tactics And Rescue Squads please report to briefing room, This is not a drill,” “ once again “ All members of the Special Tactics And Rescue Squads please report to briefing room, This is not a drill,”

All the beings in the room stand up immediately while some were putting on helmets others caps but leaving in an orderly fashion but in a quick pace as they make there way to the briefing room. When they arrive at the briefing room and sat down at some chairs in a circular fashion around a holographic wall and up in front they notice a few beings and a Hologram of a woman 

First they notice Captain Johnny Rico, a human Caucasian male about thirty years old, standing five feet eight inches tall with green eyes and light brown hair. Wearing black armor with yellow highlights a golden angled star on his chest with S.T.A.R.S written beneath the star. 

Standing next to him was Major Avery Johnson a human African American male about forty years old, standing six feet one inch tall wearing similar armor as Rico although he has a lit cigar in his mouth and a cap on his head with the S.T.A.R.S symbol on it.

Standing near them was Sergeant Bael a Wookie soldier who left Kasheek of his own volition to help fight in The Sky Order wearing two bandoliers crossed over his chest, standing six feet ten inches tall with a crossbow blaster on his back with his arms closed 

The last in the room was a Hologram showing a full size Beru Whitesun Lars. Elected Governess of Tatooine and representative of the Diplomatic Order of Planets.

Governess Beru starts as everyone has finished sitting down “ Welcome troops, word has come that the Queen Amidala has officially requested aid from The Sky Order to assist her in liberating her planet of the Trade Federation's droid army and we do not have much time so I will allow your superiors to discuss the mission.” She finished as she gestured the Major to start

“ Now listen here troops!” started Major Johnson “ what we know right now is that we will be going in under cloak in pelican dropships” he pauses for a brief moment as the holographic wall lights up and you can see several spots indicated as targets because they are lit up red with red circles surrounding them moving inwards. 

“ we will be going in first. Whilst the fleet engages the Trade Federation for control of the airspace and the Queen gathers what is left of the Naboo forces, we will be hitting and liberating work camps to free civilians and Naboo forces captured by the droids army.” “ Now the key point to remember here is we will be around civilians so plan your equipment accordingly, we will dusting off thirty five minutes after this briefing ends” he finished and gestured to Captain Rico to see if he wanted to add anything as Rico nodded 

“ I will be quick” Captain Rico started with a serious tone “ I know some of you here are new, not to war but to S.T.A.R.S so I will say this once” “ In S.T.A.R.S no one quits!, you don't do your job I will shoot you myself, YOU GET ME!?” he finished with a yell “ WE GET YOU SIR!!” they replied as one as they all stood up and at attention “ Good” Rico nodded to the Major as the troops calmed down and sat back down.

“ Alright then” Major Johnson stated “ does anyone have any questions now is the time for em?” he asked the room as no one spoke up “ good so its all clear as mud then right?” “ SIR YES SIR!” the troops replied “ good, good” Major Johnson said while taking the cigar out of his mouth “ may the force be you” he finished “and with you” they replied in unison. 

“ come on you apes, you want to live for ever!” yelled Captain Rico to get everyone up and moving out the door while chuckling aloud 

“RAWRGWAWGGR!!!!” ( Get going! ) yelled the Wookie Sergeant in his tongue as the troops left  
( Quick Note: Sorry about that, I do not know how to type Wookie )

In the bridge of the SHMI we find The Queen gathered around a large holographic projector with her hand maidens, and the Jedi as the Sky Order high command goes over the battle plans for the liberation of Naboo 

“ the Trade Federation will not risk destroying your vessel Queen Amidala, they need you to sign the treaty legitimizing their occupation of Naboo or even the Republic will abandon them.” Stated High Commander Skywalker

“ you mean to use her for your attack!?” interrupted the chief security officer Panaka. The Queen looked over and stated “ stand down Panaka!, I want to hear the rest of this plan before we come to judgement” she finished while Panaka calmed down and apologized for his actions

“ I understand your concerns officer Panaka, you just want to keep the Queen safe and that is to be expected as a loyal man” stated Anakin as he waved off the apology. “ our first step will be the Queen in her vessel to fly right past the blockade and with her will be a few of our cloaked pelican drop ships.” “ when the Queen is seen flying alone through space to Naboo they will assume she is returning without hope of help and will not harass her on the way down.” He continued

“ our fleet will arrive while you are on the way down to the planet to distract them from sending down fighters to escort you to your palace” he was about to continue when interrupted by the Queen “ I apologize for the interruption High Commander” she started while he waved for her to continue not looking offended “ if I am not going to go to the palace where will I be going, I hope you don’t expect me to run and hide away while my planet liberates itself?” She asked stoically 

“ I would never offend you in such a way your highness” he starts sounding apologetic “ while the fleet distracts the Trade Federation in space it will be up you Queen Amidala to rally what’s left of the Naboo resistance fighters and the Gungan’s as well into one united force.” He finishes that part of the plan

Another man steps up with tanned skin with black hair and brown eyes standing at a height of about six foot, five inches tall looking to be about twenty-five to thirty years old wearing blue colored light armor that covered him head to two with a black body suit beneath the armor that reached his lower jaw ( please Imagine the clone suits but light blue ) his back covered with a long white cape with the symbol of The Sky Order planted on the back ( the symbol is a Triforce on a black circle with white wings covering it

The man starts “ Hello, Your Highness I am Major, Kitster Chanchani Banai of the Sky Order military it is an honor to meet you, although I wish it was under better circumstances.” He states with a bow while the Queen acknowledges him with a nod of the head as he continues “ this is where me and my men will come in your highness, by the time you along with the Jedi have rallied the remaining resistance fighters and the Gungan army we will be will able to support your forces with a company of infantry soldiers.” He states as the holographic projector lights up showing Theed

“ The main problem is the capital city of Theed itself, the passage ways are to narrow to fight in without collateral damage to structures and it seems that the droids have put civilians in camps around the city so we will want to avoid fighting in the city almost entirely if we can.” He states as the holographic map zooms out to show an open field not to far from the capital city “ this is where we will make are stand with the Peoples of Naboo and The Sky Order we will be able to hold them and keep their eyes on us.” “ that will leave a skeleton crew in Theed proper and with the Jedi and your security team, you should have no issue entering Theed and capturing the Viceroy” he finished laying out his strategy

At time Panaka had a question “ while I agree that this is a sound plan of attack, but what about the forces in the field, in an open field like that the soldiers will be sitting ducks?” he asked curiously. The holographic projector changed and zoomed in on the field in question as Major Banai replies “ that is a fair question” he starts “ the troops will be able to dig trenches throughout the field and place gun emplacements around as well as shield generators which will force the droid army further towards the army and into our snare.” Stated the Major

The Major stopped speaking for a moment as the Holographic screen changed again as it started showing different vehicles I.e The M12 Light Reconnaissance Hover Vehicle ( Halo Warthog but it hovers ), next it showed a M808B Main Battle Tank ( Halo Scorpion tank, with light thrusters on the back to prevent recoil ) A small one man hover vehicle ( Ghost from Halo, although its blue not purple ) 

The projector kept going through more as the Major started again “ these are some of the vehicles that we will be bringing along with us when we land to help tip the balance of the battle on our side, so yes we have the disadvantage in the open field but we have the troops and the technology to ensure the balance is on our side.” Finished the Major

Qui-Gon-Jinn took a moment to speak up and ask a question “ just a quick question and I do not mean to be rude but may I ask why commit a large Navy to aid this attack but minimal ground support?” he asked while the others in the Queens party looked at him like he was crazy 

The High Commander Skywalker spoke up “ it is no insult Master Jedi” he started while looking over everyone to make sure they are calm “ the reason is because Naboo does not truly need help on the ground, even without our help the peoples of Naboo could take back their cities and farms.” He continued as he placed his arms together in front of his chest “ They do not have a fleet and would be wiped out before they could truly fight back, we can distract their fleet and provide support but this is something the peoples of Naboo need to do themselves, we are not here to conquer only to support the liberation of Naboo.” He finished.

“ Alright then” started Queen Amidala “ it seems we now have a plan of attack, how soon can we leave?” she asked. High Commander Skywalker uncrosses his arms and says “ we are just getting our final preparations ready but we will be ready to depart in an hour” he states as the Queen nods and says “ alright then, my companions and I will head over to the transport and get ready ourselves as well” she states but before she turns around Skywalker says to her “ May the Force be with you” she nods and turns around to go to her ship.

As the Queen and the others are going through the hallways of the ship they can hear alarms start to blare in the ship and crew men start running around. They heard a female robotic voice come start speaking “ Attention all Star fighter pilots report for emergency briefing, please report to your designated briefing room .. this is not a drill” the voice was kept on repeat for the trip through the ship. They did indeed see several beings dressed in pilots gear running throughout the hallways but what impressed the Queen was the fact that pilots were made of many different species.

As they reached the hanger where the transport ship was docked the group noticed a fair bit away some soldiers moving crates with AMMO written on the side into a YT modified drop ship. They look around to see crew men at work getting the star fighters ready for combat, getting in some last work on the ships. 

They also notice the interactions between the living beings and droids, the living beings treating droids as if they themselves were living as well. It brought a smile to Queen Amidala's face seeing all of this first hand, while the circumstances were horrible it brought warmness to he heart to see such cooperation from so many different beings from many different worlds. 

“ it is truly astonishing isn't it” a voice from behind her broke the Queen out of her thoughts as turned her head slightly she saw Qui-Gon-Jinn standing tall just behind her and moved her head back to watching the crew at work. “ what some can achieve when they put aside their differences and only focus on working together.” He finished his thought aloud “ yes I quite agree with you Master Jedi” started the Queen “ I believe the thing I most respect about them is how they treat everyone equally, even their droids.” She finished her thought as they noticed a small group of soldiers including what looks to a couple combat droids standing around a crate laughing and telling stories.

As they were enjoying the sights a pilot came up behind them and stated “ your highness the transport is ready to go” as he bowed and walked back towards the ship. “ are you ready for this your highness?” asked Qui-Gon-Jinn. The Queen had started walking to the ship when she stopped, turned her head back to him slightly and stated “ as ready as I going to be” she then continued her walk back to the ship with her handmaidens closely behind her.

They all boarded the vessel as the ramp closed behind them and the engines roared to life. The hanger door opened with the hanger shield in place to allow the ship to leave. As they get into space they notice the attack fleet already gathering in formation. 

The SHMI being in the lead followed by three NCC-1707 battleships, two modified Daedalus class star fighter carriers, several YT Gunships positioned around the fleet, and several squadrons of X-Wing star fighters.

The Mon Calamari repurposed star destroyer has formed a small fleet with the leftover remnants of the planetary defense fleet and the sector fleet to ensure the homeland is protected while the attack fleet goes out.

“ Your Highness” spoke one of the pilots over the radio “ the four small transport ships are approaching and are getting into position around us.” He finished. “ Thank you for informing me, prepare to take off shortly” replied the Queen. 

Onboard the SHMI on the bridge of the ship we have the commanders going over final preparations. “ Alright the troops in S.T.A.R.S are briefed and ready to go and the Sky Marines will be ready to board and take over enemy ships as well” Stated Major Johnson through a holographic projector 

“ That’s good” replied Skywalker as Johnson’s hologram faded out he looks towards Major Banai and asked “ and the infantry company are they all ready as well?” Major Banai looks confidently at Skywalker and replies “ we are nearly finished prepping the drop ships with new gear we received for the battle, we will be ready in no longer than twenty minutes.” he states as Skywalker looks approvingly at him with a nod “ very well” 

As they were about to continue a door swooshes open and in comes Aurra Sing as she walks up to them she starts “ hey! If it isn't little ol Kitsy” she smirks as he narrowed his eyes “ always a pleasure Sing” he states sarcastically as a smirk forms on his mouth he goes in to give her a hug but as she gets close she grabs his closest arm and flips him over onto his back while the crew in the room watches with amusement as she bends down in front of him and says “ still not a hugger Kitsy” while giving his cheek a light slap getting light chuckles from Anakin and the crew. 

Kitser groans a bit as accepted Aurra's hand in helping him up as he says “ yes, well I had hoped to be fast enough to avoid that this time.” As he got up he dusted himself off while Aurra said “ come on Kitsy you know you will never be fast enough to stop me boy no matter how old you get.” She finished as walked up to him and slapped his cheek lightly a couple of times as he tried to wave her off.

As he finally was able to wave her off she went off one more time in a baby voice “ aww is poor little Kitsy tiiwed, does he need a nap?” she liked annoying him, and he let her because he knows he is on of the few people she will truly be herself around but it had to stop at some point

“ All right enough torturing the man, we have a planet to liberate.” Stated Skywalker with a chuckle while the others put on serious faces, he looks over to Aurra and says “Aurra, you will lead the star fighters in the field while Admiral Greedo will be your handler in the control room.” As he finished Aurra nods. 

Aurra had question of her own “ and of this Sith lord brother, how will we approach him?” she asks while looking out into space as Anakin crosses his arms in front of his chest “ nothing” He replied that answer startled her and Major Banai“ nothing!?” she exclaimed with surprise. Anakin chuckles for a moment and states “ I have foreseen this battle in front of us and we will not be needed to fight the sith, the Jedi will handle him.” 

He paused for a brief moment before continuing with a sigh “ we do not like exposing ourselves when it is not necessary, our fight with the sith will not truly begin until the fall of the Jedi Order and the rise of the Empire.” He continued while narrowing his eyes “ it will be hard and it will be a long wait but only when the true sith lord exposes his head can we kill the snake, until then.” He paused for a moment then continued “ we must endure, we must prepare for the rise of the empire so when the time comes we will be able to fight back and preserve the force.” He finished. 

“ Well damn!” stated Aurra exasperated “ a simple we will let the Jedi handle him would have worked but you had get all mystifying us again didn’t you?” she sighs and continues “ Alright I will go meet him then an discuss strategy for attack when we arrive” she stated as she turned around to leave and start walking towards the hanger and just before she got to the door she stops and turns her head to say “ May the Force be with you brother.” “ and with you sister” he replies as she walks out the door.

“ Where are you going to be during all of this brother, will you be coming down to fight dear brother?” the Major asked Anakin “ not this time Kitser, not this time… I will be controlling the fleet from here” Anakin replied “ this is where I feel I need to be” he finished. 

Major Banai nodded before saying “ well I should get to my ship, don’t want it to leave without me.” He joked while lightly punching Anakin in the arm as he turned and started walking towards the hanger but he stopped after a few feet turned his head and said “ may the force be with you brother, and may mother protect you.” And continued walking as he heard “ same to you brother.” From Anakin. 

In the SHMI there is a flight control room, a modest size but effective room filled with communication officers to guide and plan attacks with the star fighter corps there are several holographic maps and projectors with officers walking around doing various duties to ensure proper effective communication between the star fighters and the bridge. 

Admiral Greedo will be monitoring the situation here as so he could relay proper instructions and orders without having to wait for orders from the leading commander, he was trusted to make snap decisions that may end hundreds of lives because of his experience with star fighters and star fighter tactics. He spent much of his free time going over records of battles in the past between star fighter corps.

“ Alright” started Admiral Greedo , “ time for a brief roll call, have all ships report in their status.”   
“ Yes Sir, Order has been sent” replied a female Chiss officer at one of the desks with a small holographic projector at the front

It took a few moments but they start receiving replies quickly

“ This is Captain Kirk of the NCC-1707 battleship known as Freedom reporting Green Status, we are ready to go.” Stated a male voice

“ This is Captain Turanga Leela of the NCC-1707 battleship known as The Endeavour reporting Green Status, we are ready to go.” Stated a female Voice 

“ This is Captain Malcolm Reynolds of the NCC-1707 battleship known as Serenity reporting Green Status, we are ready to go.” Stated a male voice 

“ This is Captain Caldwell of the Daedalus Star Fighter carrier known as The Dune reporting Green Status, we are ready to go.” Stated a male robotic voice

“ This is Captain Carter of the Daedalus Star Fighter carrier known as Independence reporting Green Status, we are ready to go.” Stated a female robotic voice

Then the X-wing commanders started to call in

“ This is Gold leader, standing by” Stated a female voice

“ This is Blue leader, standing by” Stated a male voice

“ This is Red leader, standing by” Stated a female voice

“ This is Green leader, standing by” Stated a male voice

“ This is Shadow leader, standing by” Stated a female robotic voice

The female Chiss officer stood up and stated aloud “ Sir, All ships have reported ready to go sir!” while standing still with a salute. Greedo looked over to her and nodded allowing her to sit back down as he smiled and said “ that’s good to hear lieutenant” He stated as he placed a hand to his ear and reported to the bridge “ Sir, the fleet is ready for hyper space”

On the bridge of the SHMI Skywalker is cross legged floating slightly off of the ground with his eyes closed, in the center of the bridge as he gets the report “Sir, the fleet is ready for hyper space” he heard Greedo from the radio in the bridge “ Very well” he stated as he opened his eyes but continued to float in his meditative stance. “ Signal Queen Amidala and let her know we are ready to begin when she is ready” he stated to the officers in the room.

A small screen came out from a section opening in the ceiling. Once it finished lowering it was filled with static for a brief moment as it turned on with Queen Amidala front and center. “ Your highness, I wanted to inform you that the fleet is ready to go, we will take your departure as the signal and when you enter the planets atmosphere start the beacon so will can come and distract the fleet from looking for you”

“ Very Well” stated the Queen with a nod “we will leave momentarily, may the force be with you ” she finished as the connection was cut and the screen moved back into the compartment in the ceiling.

The Nubian Vessel starts out to a space spot to jump into hyperspace with four pelican drop ships following closely while you can see they shimmer and start to disappear in there cloaking the Nubian Vessel lurches for a brief moment and disappears into the void with the drop ships behind them. 

\--------------- IN THE PAST

Jabba sat high on his seat in his palace happily being fed with his protocol droid standing behind him while waiting to get this show on the road. A large crowd had formed to see if the boy was indeed force sensitive, although many of the crowd were slaves that were forced to be here to watch and even a few B’omarr monks as well. Whether or not the boy was force sensitive the slaves would get an example of what happens to those who displease him.

The smuggler who may or may not have wasted his time being held to side by Jabba’s guards has been sweating through his cloths. His name was Toro Calican he is a human Caucasian male standing about five foot five with brown hair and brown eyes.

As the crowd parted ways you could see a young boy wearing slave rags with dirty blond hair being dragged in by one of Jabba’s guards by his hand with his Toydarian master following closely behind. Seeing this Jabba waved his right hand and from another door Anakin’s mother could be seen being thrown threw as she fell to the floor just in front of the door. 

Her slave rags covered in blood as she looked up everyone could see only one eye on her face, the other covered by swelling. As she uses her arms to try and get up everyone can see her arms have nothing to them, she is skin and bone. It is not quick enough as a Gamorrean guard grabs her by the back of her shirt and carries her to Jabba and throws her down in front of the fat Hutt as Anakin was brought closer as well

Jabba starts speaking in unintelligible huttese for a minute or two and then the protocol droid behind him steps up and speaks “ the mighty Jabba states that today we will discover the truth about this boy.” The droid stops for a minute as Jabba speaks again and then starts speaking again “ The mighty Jabba wants this done quickly so hurry it up” the droid finishes

Shmi was dragged forward a bit the same with her son, both standing on opposite sides of the center of the room. They are being held back as their eyes meet Shmi with a pleading look in her eyes. 

Another guard standing just to her side slams an electric baton into her side. “ AAAAAAHHHH!” she screamed as her body was rankled with electricity, you could see the electricity going through her. Anakin reached out as best he could while being held back with tears freely flowing from his eyes.

“ You Can stop this “ a voice whispered to him in his head.

CRACK! Was heard with a scream as the guard stomped down on his moms fragile legs and broke them both

“ why do you do nothing while she suffers” the voice was a little louder

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!” Shmi screamed again as the electric baton was once again place in her side but for longer this time as he tried to look away the voice came back “ no! You look at her while you kill her!” the voice was louder to him now then anything else. After a couple of more hits and screams He turns his head to look at his mom, expecting to see her demanding for him to free her but what he does see shocks him as his eyes go wide

His mom is smiling slightly while slowly shaking her head and she whispers so quietly that it is only thanks to the force that Anakin can hear her “ do not give in my little Skywalker, you must endure this pain so you can ease the pain of others” she finished as an ax was swung and cut off her head.

The voice was gone.. replaced with his mothers words “ let your heart be your guiding key”

“MOM!” he yelled while he struggled in vain to get to his mom with tears flowing down his face his hand reached out as far as it could go, but for some reason on the inside he was calm. Somehow he knew she was fine now and happy where ever she was.

WELL EVERYBODY THAT’S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT, 

Notes: Hey everyone I am sorry for no action this chapter, I was planning on starting Naboo this chapter, but I felt like ending it here, please review and comment, I can take constructive criticism but please no flames 

Next Chapter : Battle of Naboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Next chapter: The battle of Naboo


	4. How do battles begin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Naboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it ... stuff happens

Disclaimers and Stuff

\- I Do not Own Star Wars, 

\- I Do not own the characters from Star Wars

\- I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I may add an OC or Two at some point

\- I will not label this a crossover ( I believe that would only be necessary if I was using the worlds from which they came just the character themselves )

\- “Character’s talking will be like this”

INFORMATION TO NOTE FOR THIS STORY BEFORE READING

\- This is an Anakin Slave revolution Story 

\- The Timeline for the Star Wars universe this story is kind of a little out of sorts. I try to keep it as neat as I can but please don’t mind if I change things around a little bit ( Example Anakin Skywalker is an adult at the beginning of Episode One) 

\- I am using information from Canon & Legends for this story and adding a bit of my own flare as well

\- URGENT NOTE- please take note this is my very first story I have written, please be kind in the comments 

Chapter : How do battles begin?

\--------------IN THE PAST----  
A young Anakin looking to be about thirteen years old is currently sitting cross legged levitating about two feet off of the ground in a dessert on Tatooine. With big rocks surrounding him levitating he was completely immersed in the force. He does this every chance he gets, whenever he does this he almost can feel the hugs his mom used to give him when he was younger. He knows that she is now free from her mortal bonds and the chains that shackled her life for there is no masters when you become one with the force. 

Plans were being made already for the revolt against Jabba’s regime. The slaves were all in agreement that it was time to free themselves, while a few were originally hesitant to begin such a venture but a thought was brought up saying that it would be better to live free even for a single day then to remain a slave for the rest of your life.

In the end it was not all that difficult to encourage a slave revolt but Anakin knew that if it was only the slaves that attacked while they might be able to kill Jabba it would not truly be a lasting or effective victory in the long run. He believed he would have to unite the peoples of Tatooine in order to make it a lasting victory. 

He knew the while stubborn the moisture farmers could be convinced to help if he showed them how it would be in their interest that Jabba was killed and Tatooine freed. He had even had secret talks with some of the monks of the B'omarr order. While he never went to meet them in person, with the help of the force he could send his spirit there and speak to them. 

The Jawa's could be helpful in getting weapons such as blasters and some equipment. How ever the biggest obstacle would be getting the Tuskan Raiders on their side to win the battle. Threw the force he learned what happened to the Kumugah peoples and the true horrors they experienced. Working together they could accomplish a true freedom for all peoples of Tatooine and prevent outsiders from coming to take claim of the planet again.

The rocks were gently lowered to the ground Anakin opens his eyes and stands up as he feels a sandstorm coming his way and decides to go back to town. He starts walking back to his speeder as he contemplated on how he was going to try and convince the Tuskan Raiders to help them. They are known fighters and have a good amount of fire power as well as numbers.

As he was getting close to his speeder the force gave him just enough time to brace himself as he was struck in the back of his head and fell to the ground unconscious. He was able to open his eyes a few times as he was being dragged away and saw that it was Tusken Raiders that were doing the dragging. Just as he was about to fully succumb to darkness he heard his mom's voice “ it will be ok Ani, let this happen.” 

\---------------Naboo--Queen's Palace-------

Sitting in his Mechno-chair wearing an orange regal robe Nute was Gunray and sitting next to him in a similar chair is Gilramos Libkath dressed in a black regal robe with a purple cloth around his neck. Both looking very nervous a the sight of the figure in a black cloak standing just on the side of a holographic projector. 

A hologram with a cloaked figure his face covered by the shadow of the hood, only his mouth and a small bit of his chin is visible.

The hologram spoke with a strong yet slightly older voice “ The Queen failed in receiving help from the republic she has only the protection of the Jedi, between my apprentice, and your droid army on the surface you should have no trouble killing the Jedi and forcing the Queen with what ever means necessary to sign the treaty.” He finished his thought aloud

For some reason this did not reassure the two Neimoidians but they had little choice but to nod there heads but Nute Gunray spoke up “ this is has also been a good opportunity to test out these B1 Battle Droids in large numbers.” He paused for a moment to continue “I will admit I was a little worried with so many droids being controlled by one ship in space, but from the reports of battle there have been little to no malfunctions” he stated trying to change the subject

Gilramos nodded as he spoke up next “ agreed, I was a little worried as well that is why we brought six of our newest Lucrehulk-class Droid control ships, but in reality we only needed to land droids from one of the other ships to take control of the planet and bring it to heel.” He stated proud of little amount of effort it took to take the planet.

The mouth of the cloaked figure in the hologram turned into a thin smirk for a brief moment “ yet somehow a single transport vessel made it past an entire fleet of ships and a clumsy Gungan that was accidentally left behind escaped your droids as well did they not.” He ended the statement with a frown and disappointment in his voice. Even though it was a hologram the two Neimoidians could feel the hatred coming from the cloaked figure. 

A sigh came from the cloaked figure in the hologram “ I will deal with your incompetence another time” he continued with a strong voice “ when the Queen returns to Naboo, have your ship allow her entrance to the planet.” “ if her ship comes alone that means she should be ready to give up or she may put try to rally what is left of her people.” “whether she tries to fight or not it makes little difference.”

“ In the event she wants to rally her people, when you see her ship send fighter escorts if you need to but make sure her ship is not disturbed as it enters Naboo.” “ you will then allow her to play her card with the Jedi, then while my apprentice handles them you may use your mighty army to attack what feeble army she manages to muster.” He finished as they nodded without hesitation and went to go about doing as they were told while Maul stayed behind.

As they leave Maul turns to face his master directly but kneels and faces the floor “ Master, I will not fail you and I will kill the Jedi!” he said with pure confidence in his voice. The cloaked figure stated silent for a few moments with a frown clear on his face as he says “ I hope not, …. for your sake” just before the hologram dissolves. Maul stands up so fast his hood falls off of his head and he growls lowly as he turns and walks aggressively out the room to prepare for the arrival. 

\------Tatooine Present Time-------

Commodore Yularen stood proudly upon the bridge of the repurposed Mon Calimarian Star Destroyer known as The Emancipator that he was given command with the two remaining Daedalus class Star Fighter Carriers, While High Commander Skywalker and Admiral Greedo took the bulk of the combined fleet to Naboo. 

While in his youth he would have been disappointed about not going to such a glorious battle, but in his time he has come to enjoy protecting planets rather than going into battle. That is the reason he transitioned from The Sky Order navy to the Diplomatic Order of Planets navy, he still took his job very seriously but it was nice to get off of the front lines. Although from time to time he does miss the thrill he is happy where he is in his life. 

A smile came to his face as he remembered his time as a ship captain in Commander Esdeath’s fleet of repurposed Mandalorian ships. She was obsessed with any and all of the repurposed Mandalorian ships and technology that The Sky Order was able to get it’s hand on. If only he were born a couple of decades later he might still enjoy the thrill of battle as much as the younger naval officers.

He was certainly impressed though with the small defense fleet he was given to protect Tatooine and the hyper lanes surrounding it. They were new ships, top of the line and created by The Sky Order themselves. He could understand why they were only a handful of these new line of ships, they were very powerful and made with technology even he could barely comprehend.

Many Admirals and naval officers fighting in Orange and Red zones still didn't have access to these ships as they are still using old vessels that were repurposed and modified for modern use. These new ones take a lot of time and considerably more effort in order to make from scratch rather than using frames from previous ships.

This incident would actually be the first real engagement these new ships have undertaken. While they have had many simulated battles but they have not been tested in a large scale battle such as this was sure to be. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a female officer shouting “ Commodore sir!” he turned to the voice to see it came from his communications officer, an blue colored adult female Togruta with large white head tails with red stripes around them. She wore the standard grey colored shirt with D.O.O.P written on her chest. “ Yes lieutenant” he acknowledges her with a small nod “ Sir, we are receiving a hail from Admiral Trench!” she gave her message while Yularen raised an eyebrow at this information but nodded at her telling her to accept the transmission.

A thin, fifty inch wide screen comes down in front of Yularen through a compartment in the ceiling of the ship and shows static for a brief moment before Admiral Trench appeared before him, mechanics and all. The Admiral starts the conversation “ ahh Commodore Yularen,” he stops for a moment and Yularen can hear clicking coming from the Admiral “ it has been some time since I have had the pleasure of your company” continued the Admiral with sincerity in his gruff voice, as more clicking could be heard coming from Trench afterwards

At this Yularen had put on a genuine smile before relying “ yes, it has been far to long Admiral Trench.” He starts but then he adopts a more professional look before continuing “ but as much as I like remembering the good old days I am guessing this is not a social call?” he asked 

Yularen watched as the Admiral brought his hands together over his cane while hearing clicking for a few moments before the Admiral spoke up “ I have heard about this kerfuffle caused by the Trade Federation at the system of Naboo.” He stated while Commodore Yularen sighed. 

Sadly this is exactly what he feared this call would be about. It was no secret that Admiral Trench hated the Trade Federation with a passion and wanted revenge for some past incident between him and the Federation. Only Trench knew why he wanted revenge, it was highly speculated that it had to do with his cybernetics but Yularen knew that could not be why. 

For even while Yularen does not know the true reason either but he was in the fleet with Trench when the incident occurred. The explosion took place while fighting a mixed fleet of Hutt and Zygerrian star ships and had nothing to do with the Trade Federation. It was early on in the War of Independence, they were not expecting a fleet of pirate ships to show up and assist the slave fleet but it happened. 

While The Sky Order came out victorious from the battle thanks to Trench’s strategies but the bridge on his command ship was hit when his shields were severely damaged and he only barely escaped with his life but that incident had nothing to do with the Federation. While Yularen would consider them friends, he not would pry into this issue unless it started to effect his ability to effectively lead and thus far it has not.

“ Yes Admiral” Yularen replied “ The Queen Amidala of Naboo officially asked for the help of The Sky Order after the Republic Senate refused to force the Trade Federation to end their illegal blockade and invasion of Naboo.” He continued to fill in the Admiral “ the High Command Skywalker has taken a fleet of ships with the intent of liberating Naboo, they have already left” he finished informing the Admiral.

Admiral Trench fiddles with his cane a bit and clicking noises cane be heard from the monitor, “ then I have wonderful news, a gift should be arriving soon in Tatooine for the High Commander.” He stated followed by more clicking as he continues “ I was hoping to catch the High Commander before he left for Naboo, but you can always send them to Naboo afterwards.” 

The clicking noise was heard again as he finished “ please tell the High Commander to send the Trade Federation my regards.” Trench stated his thought followed by clicking and saying “ I will speak with you again later Commodore, I have slavers to kill.” He finished as the screen was filled with static for a moment then was a dark screen. 

Commodore Yularen sighed as the screen goes back up into a compartment in the ceiling of the bridge. He had a great deal of respect for the Admiral but he was a little to spontaneous for this old Commodore. He took a few moments to ponder what the Admiral had sent as a gift but was quickly pulled out of it when another officer behind a panel shouted “ Sir!, short range scanners are detecting three Sky Order small vessels approaching with fighter escort, they will be hear momentarily sir.” Yularen sighs again while bringing the index fingers of his hands to the temple of his head as he spoke softly “of course he calls barely before they get here”

As he looks out of the viewport of the bridge with magnified windows several small ships could be seen coming out of hyperspace with six X-Wing star fighters, three teams of two escorting three larger vessels can be seen behind him

As the three vessels being escorted came into proper view Commodore Yularen’s widened a bit as he realized what the gift was.

\------------------Naboo Space-------------

The Nubian Vessel drops of out hyperspace secretly followed the four pelican drop ships in cloak behind her. The vessel starts approaching the blockade fleet of six Trade Federation Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ships in orbit around Naboo 

On the main droid control vessel in the control room the team on bridge noticed the ships arrival. “ Sir a single Nubian transport vessel has come out of hyperspace!” stated a Neimoidian sitting behind a control panel to another Neimoidian in the captains chair.

The Captain nodded and said “ our orders if she came alone was to allow her threw without disturbing her” “ Yes Sir” stated the room as the began to issue commands to the rest of the fleet.

In the Nubian transport The Queen and the rest were all preparing themselves for what is to come the Queen and the handmaidens sitting down together. The Queen turned her head slightly to look at the handmaiden just to her right for a brief moment as their eyes met. The handmaiden looked at her reassuringly and the Queen was able to look forward with no hesitation in her eye. She only hoped Jar, Jar Binks was able to gather the Gungan army together in time.

\----------------- The Queen’s Throne Room Pre Escape------

The Queen was standing at a window watching as the invasion had began and she knew it was only time that she would be captured but she would never sign any treaty and she did not know how but she knew she was going to find a way to help her people. As main doors were opened by two guards in walk Representative Binks, the official representative of the Gungan people wearing formal wear being followed by two Gungan guards.

The two peoples have shared Naboo for centuries but while they were never truly enemies they were certainly not friends either. Although roughly three decades ago serious talks of peace and friendship occurred and while it started little rocky, over the years the two peoples have learned to truly become great friends and allies.

As Representative Binks reached the Queen she turned from the window to meet him part way he, along with his guards bowed and spoke in a serious but friendly manner “ mee-sa Queen, it seems that wee-sa in bombad trouble!” the Queen nodded to him and replied “ Yes it is Jar Jar, I am going to need you do us a favor and go meet with Boss Nass warn them what has happened here.” 

Jar Jar nodded while asking hesitantly “ but what-sa about you-sa?” The Queen turned to look again outside the window to view the destruction and chaos, she takes a few steps and stops before saying “ I will hold here, as long as I can” she started “ I feel my only hope left is try and escape Naboo and reach Coruscant, the Republic Senate will force the Trade Federation off of our planet and reprimand them severely.” She paused for a moment as she witnessed an explosion off in the distance

Jar Jar looked at her hesitantly but nodded none the less, he turned around to leave but stopped after only a few steps to turn his head and said “ this-sa not the end, the Gungan army will gather and prepare ourselves for your return mee-sa Queen oki-day.” He stated with a some seriousness to his voice before continuing out the door with his guards behind him.

\---------------------Nubian Transport Present Time------------

The Queen always liked Jar Jar, while he normally acted like a child he knew that there were times he needed to be mature and act like a true representative of his people. Since the two peoples of Naboo started becoming friends, new passageways were made to make trade and transportation easier between the two peoples so he should have had no problem escaping the city.

As the six Trade Federation Lucrehulk-class Droid control ships came into view but there were no signs of activity coming from them so High Commander Skywalker was right that they still value her life. So the Trade Federation ships did nothing as her ship accompanied by the cloaked pelican drop ships started entering the atmosphere. As the ships fully entered the atmosphere the four pelican drops ships broke off and started heading to their target locations.  
\-------------------Space Above Naboo—Main Droid Control Ship----

On the bridge of the main Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship the Neimoidian captain had just begun speaking with a hologram of Nute Gunray “ Yes my lord The Nubian Transport was alone so as instructed we let it through undisturbed” finished the Captain. 

The hologram of Nute Gunray nodded in satisfaction with a small smirk on his face before he spoke “ that is good news, I had a small feeling that sith lord lied to us about the Republic refusing to help Queen Amidala but it seems he spoke true.” “ Keep up the blockade Captain, it should not be much longer though before we legally control Naboo.” Nute Gunray finished before his hologram faded away.

Almost as soon as the hologram of Nute Gunray disappeared another Neimoidian behind another console stood up and called out “ Sir! Scanners are picking up a several amount of ships entering the system!” the Captain looked over in alarm with wide eyes “ what! Is it the Republic!? Did they come after all?” he asked in a panic, the being behind the control panel looked at it and pressed a few buttons and the Captain got impatient “well!, who is it!?” he shouted again, “Sir” the Neimoidian behind the panel started with hesitation in their voice “ I think it may be The Sky Order Sir! 

Almost the second the being finished speaking alarms blare on the bridge signaling ships exciting hyperspace.

\-------------Space Above Naboo, Open Space-----

Coming out of hyper space first is the SHMI escorted by X-Wings and a few YT-styled Gunships. Next comes the three NCC-1707 class battleships, each ship followed by an escort of X-Wing star fighters and a few YT-styled Gunships. Then came out the two modified Daedalus class star fighter carriers with X-Wing and YT-styled Gunships as escorts. Next were four YT-styled drop ships with X-Wing escorts. Last but not least the additional five squadrons of X-Wing star fighters. 

Almost immediately as soon as they came out of hyper space four pelican dropships left the hanger of the SHMI and cloaked immediately as soon as they were out of the hanger followed by four squadrons of F302 star fighters. The F302 star fighters immediately formed a defensive line in front of the fleet.

( Quick Note: Every F302 star fighter squadron is lead by a Feethan Ottraw Scalable Assemblies Belbullab-22 Star fighter, It is General Grievous’s star fighter, ) 

The entire fleet began to get into attack formation but did not move into range to attack the Trade Federation ships as they had to try to deal with this peacefully first.

\----------------------SHMI Bridge-----------

Anakin was still levitating in a meditative stance in the center of the bridge although his eyes were open and his hands were more relaxed in his lap, looking calm as ever with a stoic look on his face while the peoples of many races worked diligently around him. Although now he had behind him a personally made tactical droid. 

While it may look like a regular T-Series tactical droid it was actually made by Anakin from scratch and has been with him for many years, the droid was one of his closest confidants. The loyal droid stands behind him with it's arms behind its back with the hands folded together. The droid was colored blue with yellow trimmings and stood about six foot tall. “ High Commander” the droid started with a female tone to it “ shall we contact Nute Gunray on Naboo?” the droid asked. Anakin nodded and said “let us begin ” with a neutral tone of voice.

A flat screen came down from the ceiling of the ship and turned to static for a brief moment before it was filled with a scene from the Queens palace. Anakin and the droid saw Nute Gunray and Gilramos Libkath sitting in their Mechno-Chairs looking extremely upset at their arrival. “ Nute Gunray” started Anakin “ I am High Commander Skywalker of The Sky Order” and was interrupted by Gunray before he could continue 

“ What business could The Sky Order possibly have on Naboo! I order you to leave at once!” yelled the frustrated Gunray. Anakin smirked a little, he could tell that Gunray and his friend Gilramos Libkath were nervous at seeing him. The Sky Order and The Trade Federation have never fought in battle against each other but there have been a few stand offs between them and The Sky Order has come out on top teach time with the Trade Federation backing down from a fight.

“ The Queen of Naboo has officially requested assistance in liberating the planet of Naboo” answered the tactical droid in a female voice. Nute Gunray ignored everything she stated as he narrowed his eyes as he said “I refuse to listen to a droid, what is your reply Skywalker” with anger with his voice.

Anakin had a small smirk on his face when he stated “Well, Nute Gunray, The Queen of Naboo has officially requested assistance in liberating the planet of Naboo” with a small amount of mockery in his voice aiming to make the Neimoidian upset and possibly slip up. Skywalker continued “ The Trade Federation will pack up and leave the system as we all know that this blockade and invasion is a sham excuse for you to flaunt your power.” While he spoke his eyes narrowed 

Nute Gunray slammed his hand down on the armrest of his chair and yelled out “ This blockade is completely legal! and soon the invasion will be as well, in a matter of minutes I will be in control of Naboo!” Gunray paused for a brief moment as his anger boiled then continued “ AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!” he finished

Anakin’s mouth thinned as he replied “listen Gunray” he started with some strength in his voice “ The peoples of Naboo have suffered starvation, and mass killings by your orders” he paused for a brief moment to take a breath and collect himself before continuing “ The Sky Order will not sit idly by as the Republic has done while you continue your rein of tyranny on Naboo.” “ You will either capitulate or there will be a battle, and we will capture you.” Anakin finished 

Gunray smiled and leaned forward a small bit in his chair as he said “ Not this time Skywalker, The Trade Federation will not be made the fool of again by The Sky Order.” “ so do what you want Skywalker, we will not surrender.” Gunray finished as he sat upright in his chair and the connection was cut.

Droid starts talking as the screen disappears into the ceiling “ Shall we begin the attack sir?” she asked “ No, not yet, they need to make the first move” replied Anakin “ but you can start charging the Ion canon discreetly.” He finished as the tactical Droid nodded and started giving instructions to the crew and fleet Captains.

\------------Naboo – Ferentina City-----------

Ferentina City was a good sized city that ran alongside the Andrevea River. It had a wall built up to block off the river, sitting on two levels of a hill and located in a mountain pass. Many residential homes scattered throughout the city. There was a central plaza with a clock tower and even had its own hanger, which was located on the banks of the river. The hanger was capable of holding aquatic, land and air vehicles.

When the invasion of Naboo began this city became a target for take over as it would make a good camp for holding prisoners of interest. Lieutenant Gavyn Sykes of the Royal Naboo Security Forces took command of the defense of the city after the death of the captain of the guard. 

With him bravely leading the defense without wavering they were able to put up a good fight. They had a squadron of N-1 Starfighters at their disposal, and with them keeping the droid star fighters at bay the ground forces were able to put up a decent fight. They also had with them a small amount Gungan fighters as well to help.

Between the land and air forces they were able to hold the droid forces back long enough for most of the civilians to escape but were overwhelmed within a short time after their star fighters were shot down and were eventually forced to surrender.

The city was quickly turned into a prison camp for Naboo security forces and civilians alike. A few AAT tanks were stationed here along with a few platoons of B1 battle droids that were guarding the camp. The Trade Federation it seemed, did not believe there would be any resistance from the peoples of Naboo after being thoroughly defeated by the droid army. 

The city was surrounded by several tall thin towers with electricity flowing between them with there being only two entrances in and out of the city. The hanger was partially destroyed in the fighting but still useable to hold a few Vulture droids to defend the camp. The prisoners were being held in separate areas of the town.

High value prisoners such as nobles and high ranking members of the Naboo security forces were being held in a barracks. Low ranking members of the Naboo security force were being held in the mess hall and many civilians were forced into cramped spaces of small houses. The Cities armory was under guard by three squads of droids. 

Standing guard at the main entrance to the town was a squad of B1 droids behind a small gate. Included with them are two of the AAT tanks stationed in the town. One of the droids was holding binoculars looking down the road to see if there were any signs of trouble. He looked out and saw out of the corner of his eye something brown and hairy for a few moments before it disappears. 

The droid put down the binoculars for a moment as in disbelief before putting them back up and before his optic sensors he noticed a Wookie out in the distance with a crossbow blaster raised above his head shaking it while shouting, what ever what is saying the droid could not understand or even hear the Wookie from such a distance but the droid was confused, he thought Wookies only lived on Kasheek.

He looked up the B1 droid with red trimming sitting in the top of one of the tanks and stated “ uhh , sergeant? I have something over here! You may want to take a look down this road.” He finished pointing down the road leading to the forest. The droid sergeant looked down and nodded before taking out his own binoculars and looking down the road only to see nothing. The sergeant puts down his binoculars and looks down the regular B1 before admonishing it. 

“ we don't have time for jokes Unit 5305” started the sergeant “or is it your optical sensors are malfunctioning?” Unit 5305 than picked up his binoculars and looked again, seeing the Wookie clearly present once again “ I see the Wookie again” stated the regular B1. The sergeant once again looked only this time he saw the Wookie, again with a crossbow raised above it's head shaking it while shouting without being heard.

“ this is strange” started the sergeant “ alright then, squad two!” he called out as several regular B1's along with a yellow stripped one walked up to the front of his tank. “ go out there and apprehend that Wookie for questioning.” The yellow stripped B1 along with five regular B1 stated together “ Roger, Roger” before heading out to the road to apprehend the Wookie.

The squad of B1 battle droids walked down the road to apprehend the Wookie with their E-5 blaster rifles held out. The Wookie was roughly two hundred meters out standing just before a bend in the road unseen because of forest. As the droids were about thirty feet away the Wookie ran slightly backwards just around the bend.

As they followed the Wookie just out of sight of the entrance and the other droids they noticed it stopped about forty feet around the bend and turned around, it’s crossbow not yet being pointed at the droids. As they got within twenty feet the Wookie pulled up it’s crossbow and aims it forward before the droids came to a quick halt and raised their own weapons.

The leading B1 with yellow stripes starts “ Wookie, you will drop your weapon and come with us for ques..” The droid did not get to finish as it’s head was shot by a green blaster bolt coming from the forest and as the rest of the droids began to look around for the enemy more green shots started to shoot out from both sides of the road and even the Wookie began shooting as well. It took less than a minute the full squad was destroyed by the green blaster fire.  
Back at the camp the sergeant and the other droids remaining heard the blaster fire and through it’s binoculars saw a few pieces of droids fly out to where they could see. The sergeant raised a small comm unit pressed a button and spoke into it “ Corporal, come in,” he tries with little hope of reaching them, although after a minute they all here the blaster fire stop and he tries again “ Corporal, come in” he tries but no response comes.

He signals the other AAT tank to move forward and another two squads moves up “ you lot, go and bring us back that Wookie.” “ ROGER, ROGER!” stated the two squads of droids at once as they started to move down the road with the AAT tank. 

\----------------Naboo Space--- Main Droid Control Ship------

The Captain of the ship was speaking with the hologram of Nute Gunray “ destroy that fleet of Sky Order ships with any means necessary!” Nute Gunray exclaimed loudly to the captain who nodded before the hologram fades from existence. The captain looks to the communications officer and stated “ send out all fighters and have the fleet prepare for battle and get into attack formation.” He stated just before alarms started blaring throughout the ship.

\----------------Naboo Open Space--------

Hundreds of Vulture droids started to pour out of the Trade Federation ships as the Lucrehulk-class Droid control ships began to change formation, making sure to place the main Federation ship in the rear being protected. 

The Vulture droids and three of the Lucrehulk-class Droid control ships begin to move forward into attack positions. As the forward three Federation ships get into range into attack hundreds of fighters have gotten close to The Sky Order’s fleet but still it looks like the Federation will have to attack first. 

The first to start firing was one of the Lucrehulk-class Droid control ships began to fire turbo laser’s at the SHMI and the other droid ships began to fire at the enemy fleet as well. When there was still a decent gap between The F302 squadrons and Vulture droids, the leading Feethan Ottraw Scalable Assemblies Belbullab-22 Star fighters fired out small balls of electricity from their fighters and as the Vulture droids got close to them they expanded severely. At least five or six dozen Vulture droids were caught up in the initial Ion spheres.

A dog fight then started to ensue between the F302 squadrons and the Vulture droids. It was a sight to behold as the fighters from both sides got into a heated exchange, although the droids clearly had the overwhelming numbers the F302 fighters were putting up a hell of a fight. For every F302 that was shot down the droids lost between ten to fifteen of their own as the F302 fighters were more maneuverable and had better accuracy then the Vulture droids. 

Shortly after the dog fight began several YT-modified gun ships went in to assist the F302 fighters taking on the numerous droids. These gunships have been modified specifically for combat against large groups of star fighters with better armor and stronger shields, the ship also had many guns placed on it for a rapid fire to hold off large amounts of ships at once.

The Daedalus Class Star Fighter Carriers have moved into escort positions around the SCHMI as the three NCC-1707 class battleships began to get into attack position but none had yet to fire back at the Federation ships yet. The SHMI looked like it was getting into a weird position but just like the other ships it has not begun to fire. Although no one could tell, there was light starting to form in the barrel of the from canon of the SHMI.

After receiving fire for a couple of minutes from the Trade Federation ships the shields of the Sky Order ships have barely nudged but it was no time to get arrogant.

\------------------Main Droid Control Ship--------------

The captain and the crew on the main Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship were starting to get confused, three of their ships were putting everything they had into the attack and it seemed as though the shields on their ships were stronger than anticipated. 

Then an officer behind a control panel yelled “ Sir!, the main ship in the enemy fleet is charging weapons, it has broken off from the fight and it looks to be targeting our ship. ” the Neimoidian behind the panel stated nervously. The captains eyes widened for a quick moment then narrowed them, “ this ship can not be destroyed, if it is the droids we have on the ground will lose all power” he stated before he growled just a bit and said lowly “ I knew we should have picked up the new versions of the B1 droids before we came here.” 

The captain looked over to his communications officer and stated “ have the three ships a head get into position to block any attack just to be safe.” 

\--------------------THE SCHMI (BRIDGE)-----------

Anakin was still levitating in a meditative pose watching the battle take place with the tactical droid standing behind him as loud but quick beep just before the tactical droid begins to speak with a female robotic voice “ High Commander , the Ion canon has been charged” she started. 

After pressing a few buttons on her tablet she started again “ with the current charge, we will be able to fire two consecutive shots before it will be out of commission for a short while” she continued with a happy tone in her robotic voice. Anakin smiled for a brief moment and then stated, “ alright, we should have had enough time to get the location of our targets right?” he asked aloud “ yes, High Commander, we have their exact location and are just finishing the last calculations now.“ replied the tactical droid. 

Anakin looked over his shoulder at the tactical droid and stated “ good, fire as soon as the calculations are done” before looking forward again and continuing, “ also tell Admiral Greedo that our Ion shots will be the signal to begin the full scale attack” he finished. The tactical droid nodded and began preparing for the firing of the Ion canon.

\-------------------Naboo Open Space-----------

The three Trade Federation ships that were in front began to move so that they could at least try to intercept an attack from the SHMI. One had made it so they were in the direct line of fire between the main Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship and the SHMI, to bad they were not the target.

A white beam of light fired quickly out of the SHMI's main canon and even before the beam hit it's target the SHMI had began changing the direction of the main canon to another ship. The white beam continued to quickly make it's way to it's intended target as it made it's way past the other ships with ease. It made it's way to the Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship that was to the right of the main ship. 

As it hit the ship in the center of the dome, electricity could be seen quickly making it's way across the ship. Systems all across the ship were shutting down just as quickly, when it was finished the only thing remaining was life support and stabilizers. With no power it also meant the droids on board and the ones it controls outside were powered down and completely defenseless. Two Sky Order cloaked pelican drop ships make their way to the unprotected hanger.

As the Trade Federation realized what happened they began to panic as the SHMI was quickly beginning to change it's position to target the Trade Federation Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship on the left of the main Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship. All the Vulture droids that had come from the Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship that was hit with the Ion beam had lost signal and stopped moving as they had lost connection to their control ship.

The captain of the main ship ordered the ships to target the SHMI just before the three NCC-1707 battleships began moving forward to enter the battle and intercept the Trade Federation ships. Now the two Daedalus class star fighter carriers began unloading their F302 squadrons to join in the defense 

The SHMI was able to get into position to target the second Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship beside the main ship and before anything could be done about it the SHMI quickly fired again and the Ion beam quickly made it's way to the intended target and again the same result occurred. The ship in question being left completely defenseless and two more cloaked pelican drop ships entering the unprotected hanger. Again many Vulture droids fall stop moving as they lose connection to their control ship. This is where the battle truly begins

\---------------Naboo Forest---------

The Queen’s Nubian transport did not in fact go to the palace as they were instructed. Instead they went to a secret location on the far side of the planet, this was a designated meeting spot they had discussed in previous peace agreement talks with the Gungan people. The Nubian vessel landed in a secluded area where the Queen knew the Gungan leader Boss Nass would be there. 

\---------------Naboo–Ferentina City--------- 

The two squads of droids alongside the AAT tank were walking down the road where the Wookie was spotted. As they turned around the corner they had all guns raised and ready to fire but nothing was there. The AAT and two droid squads moved further down the path and could no longer be seen by the sergeant at the gate. 

As they got about twenty feet out they heard RAWRGRWAWGGR!!!! As a Wookie runs out of the forest about twenty feet ahead of them with the crossbow blaster on his back wearing two bandoliers crossing over his chest as he begins running towards them. The Wookie jumps to the side to avoid a shot from the tank then continues to run toward the tank while crossing the road. 

As the droids had by now caught up to the situation and started to try and shoot the Wookie running full speed at them but they were shot by green blaster bolts from both sides of the forest. The droids started being torn apart by the crossing fire of The Sky Order S.T.A.R.S troops. 

The Wookie screamed “RAWRGRWAWGGR!!!!” as he got close enough to jump onto the tank while grabbing two small bombs off one of his bandoliers. He opened the port on the bottom part of the tank to toss in the two small bombs then closed the lid before jumping up to the top of the tank to open the port to throw in two bombs quickly and close is shut just before jumping off of the back end of the tank.

As the Wookie got back onto the ground he took a quick look around to notice there are only one or two droids still standing before running from the explosion ready to happen. He reached the forest and jumped behind a tree just before the tank exploded into a fiery blaze destroying the last couple droids that were surrounding it.

Back in Ferentina City proper the droid sergeant saw smoke coming from the road just inside the forest and decided to send more droids to get the Wookie, this time the sergeant sent three squads with a tank. But what the sergeant did not realize was this was all a distraction to keep is eyes down the road.

\------------------Naboo-Secret-Location------------

The leaders of the Gungan army could be seen speaking with each other while you could see Gungan fighters walking around as well. The Gungan leader Boss Nass was speaking with representative Binks when a soldier came up to them, bowed to them and said “begging me-sa highness but the Queen Amidala has arrived. ” he informed them before standing tall and being waved off by Boss Nass

Boss Nass turned to Binks and said “Well-sa, its-a time to see what-sa the Queen has to say hmm..” with a smile of his face before slapping Jar, Jar playfully on the back while laughing as Jar, Jar goes flying forward a few feet and landed on his face. Boss Nass walked a few feet forward, bent down a bit and grabbed Jar, Jar by the back of his robe and pulled him back his feet before saying “ come on, Binks let-sa go, no time for you-sa to joke around” he finished with a chuckle.

Boss Nass and Jar, Jar Binks walked across a small open field filled with Gungan warriors to meet with the Queen. While almost across the field they are joined by the Gungan General Roos Tarpals “ Ahh General, come join us as we meet with Queen Amidala.” Greeted Boss Nass to the Gungan General. As they reached another smaller open field they see the Queen standing with her handmaidens, Chief Security Officer Panaka, and three robed figures of different heights. 

As they got within a few feet of the others Boss Nass Smiled big and opened his arms for a hug, as he goes not for the Queen but one of her handmaidens and pulls her up in a big hug “ Queen Amidala, we-sa so happy to see you-sa” everyone could see her struggling to breath as she was given a hug bear hug by the excited Gungan, he keeps it up for a minute before putting her down.

As she is put back down the handmaiden pulls back her hood to reveal a young woman approximately twenty three years old with light brown hair and eyes, standing around five foot eight inches tall. While the three Jedi looked a little confused at the action but no one else was. The handmaiden turned the Jedi bowed and stated “ I am Padme Amidala the Queen of Naboo.” She states, shocking the three Jedi.

“ I apologize for misleading you Jedi” she started again “ I have been the target of assassination attempts before and wanted to travel with some anonymity” she finished while bowing again. Master Qui-Gon-Jinn replies “ We understand your highness, it is better to be safe than sorry, no offense was takin.”

Boss Nass turns to Padme and asks “ so me-sa Queen, were you-sa able to convince the Republic to help us?” Padme’s face turns to stone before replying “ regrettably the Republic senate has washed it’s hands of the situation and refuses to send aid.” She stated with annoyance in her voice. Boss Nass’s face turns cold before saying “ You-sa saying they going to abandon Naboo!?” he exclaimed in frustration before shaking his head left right quickly in an angry fashion.

Padme’s face softened before saying “ while that is what it appears to be, but the good news is I did not come back empty handed” trying to calm down the Gungan leader. Boss Nass, Jar, Jar, and General Tarpals were confused for a moment but gestured for her to continue “ While on the way to Coruscant we had a brief encounter with The Sky Order, a revolutionary group dedicated to ending slavery in the galaxy” She started

Boss Nass had by now calmed down enough to listen to the Queen he respected and was listening intently “ They have offered to support us in the Liberation of our planet, in fact as we speak they are currently distracting the droid fleet and as soon as they break the blockade, they will be sending in troops to assist us in getting rid of the current droids on the surface” she finished 

General Tarpals decided to chime in with a question “ I trust you, your highness so I ask you, can this Sky Order be trusted to leave no military presence behind to occupy Naboo after the fighting stops and we are free?” Padme looked over to Tarpals not looking offended in the least before replying “ I understand your need for reassurance General but yes I do trust them, I trust them with my life.” She stated with conviction before the General nodded.

Boss Nass looked around for a moment before smiling and saying “ Alright, let-sa get these fools off of our planet!!” he yelled while raising his arms in the air as everyone in the vicinity joined in a unified cheer

\----------------SHMI-Flight-Room------------

Admiral Greedo had been doing a fine job keeping the fight going from the small flight room in the SHMI. Throughout the room the differing holographic maps being constantly updated as the battle progressed. Chatter from the entire fleet coming in and being redirected to the correct source. Admiral Greedo was actually rather impressed with the officers in the room. 

The female Chiss officer comes up to him as he begins to inform her “lieutenant , we will soon need to send in the Falcon dropships to support the Gungan Army” he starts “ have the X-Wing squadrons move to the main droid control ship and have them clear a path through the Vulture droids so the Falcon dropships can safely enter Naboo.” He finished before she nodded and left to go make sure the orders were carried out while watching the battle through a holographic screen.

He silently wished them luck as there were still around a thousand vulture droids protecting the main droid control ship.

\------------In-The-Past------------

Anakin started to wake up, didn't know how long he was out for but when he awoke he had a splitting headache and was hanging upside down. He could feel binders holding his arms together below his head but felt a little relief after feeling his head wound healing quickly.

As he was able to fully open his eyes he saw that he was in a tent bigger than he would have imagined with four Tuskan Raiders surrounding him. He noticed that the tent looked more elegant than he would have thought, he could only wonder why he was brought here and not to a torture tent like other victims of theirs.

It seemed as though one of the guards were getting board so he started to jab Anakin a little bit with the end of his gun, another of them joined in a couple minutes later after that one got board as well. 

While the jabs didn't hurt at that much but after it kept going on for about twenty minutes he had, had enough. He couldn't speak whatever their language was and have never up to this point tried but before he knew it he was shouting “please stop!” and they did, but not because he asked. 

It was because he did it in their language, as they have not taught any outsiders their language in generations they were all shocked to hear him speak it. 

\------------Well, that is the end of this chapter------------

Please Read the Notes Below: 

\- I apologize for the long wait

\- I apologize for the two-part chapter

\- The next chapter will be out by next Sunday at the latest, I already have a good start on it

\- Wanted to let everyone know this story will be completed, I will not be able to give an update schedule every chapter, but next chapter will be out next Sunday at the latest.

\- I do have a question or two 

\- 1st Question: Do you, the readers feel that I am using to much stuff from outside of Star Wars?

\- 2nd Question: How do you like the format I did for this chapter, was it easier to read? 

\- Please comment and review at your leisure 

\- Please remember this is my first story, I can take constructive criticism but please no flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter comes out next Sunday at the latest
> 
> Next Chapter: How do battles end?


	5. Is this how you fight a battle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.... hope you enjoy

Disclaimers and Stuff

\- I Do not Own Star Wars,   
\-   
\- I Do not own the characters from Star Wars  
\-   
\- I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I may add an OC or Two at some point  
\-   
\- I will not label this a crossover ( I believe that would only be necessary if I was using the worlds from which they came just the character themselves )  
\-   
\- “Character’s talking will be like this”

INFORMATION TO NOTE FOR THIS STORY BEFORE READING

\- This is an Anakin Slave revolution Story   
\-   
\- The Timeline for the Star Wars universe this story is kind of a little out of sorts. I try to keep it as neat as I can but please don’t mind if I change things around a little bit ( Example Anakin Skywalker is an adult at the beginning of Episode One)   
\-   
\- I am using information from Canon & Legends for this story and adding a bit of my own flare as well  
\-   
\- URGENT NOTE- please take note this is my very first story I have written, please be kind in the comments 

\-----------In-The-Past------

“Something weird happened, this is not Tatooine” Anakin thought to himself as he looked around he was in a fancy building he was a little shorter than he remembered being. He could not even control his own movements as his eyes, hands, and body moved without his command. 

He was just along for the ride it would seem as whoever was controlling the body looked outside Anakin could make what he believed to be Coruscant. It was not quite night time as he could still see a bit of sun on the horizon but he also saw fires throughout Coruscant. He could feel anxiety, anger, and fear all around him as many were killed.

The door opened and whoever was in control looked over to see who it was, and it was…. It was him…. He was older and battle hardened but it was him… “ Master Skywalker, what are we going to do, there are to many of them? It came from his mouth but he didn't say it

He watched through the eyes of this youngling as the Alternate version of himself ignited his blue lightsaber and ran forward.

\---------------Naboo-Open-Space--------

The three NCC-1707 battleships are moving forward to engage the three Lucrehulk-class Droid control ships that went forward. As they were able to re-form into more defensive positions as more they again began to fire there heavy canons towards the three incoming battleships but it seemed that they were making little headway in taking down the shields. 

More Vulture droids joined them in defensive positions around the three Trade Federation ships as the F302 squadrons from the two Daedalus class star fighter carriers reached the battle and yet another dog fight ensued between the star fighters. The dog fight between the F302’s and the Vulture droids quickly turned in the Sky Order's favor due to the fact that they had support from the YT-styled Gunships, it also helped that many Vulture droids are staying with the main Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship to protect it and keep the blockade semi-intact.

The three Lucrehulk-class Droid control ships changed their tactics and started to combine fire on one NCC-1707 vessel at a time, now they were making headway. As the battleships were taking fire from the larger vessels they then split there formation and began to distance themselves from each other but they did not stray to far from each other as they primed there weapon systems and were about to join the fight.

Meanwhile the X-Wing squadrons that were not escorting ships, up until now have stayed far back and out of the fight so far along with five Falcon drop ships ( Quick Note: they are identical to the Millennium Flacon, although they are dark blue with the Sky Order symbol on the top ) each carrying about twenty-five Sky infantry soldiers each.

The leading squadron being Shadow squadron had been preparing themselves mentally when the call came in “ Shadow leader, this is control, please acknowledge.” 

A blue commando droid sitting in a silver X-Wing pressed the comm button “ Control, this this Shadow leader, I hear you loud and clear, please relay mission status” the droid replied in a female voice. 

A few moments later the radio came back “ Shadow leader this is control, Mission status is green, you need to make an opening for the Falcon dropships to enter Naboo, please acknowledge.”

The droid pressed the comm again and replied “ Control this is Shadow leader, I acknowledge the mission and will depart shortly.” She stated while pressing buttons on the dashboard to unfold the wings and moving the star fighter forwards. 

The droid pressed a few buttons near her comm unit then spoke again “ All X-Wing commanders, follow Shadow’s lead” she stated while the other X-Wing Squadrons fell into formation around Shadow as they made they way to the main droid control ship to punch a hole through the blockade. 

\--------------Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship ( Dead in Space to the right of the main ship )-----

The ship was covered in darkness, the only two systems that were lucky enough to survive the Ion canon were life support and stabilizing thrusters. No power meant to active droids in the entire ship, although that would not last very long as power may return in a short time. There were emergency lights around ship, making the hallways looking an almost ominous red. 

Two Pelican drop ships enter the hanger of the ship and land after getting inside. As the ramp opens up and folds out you can hear clanking of foot steps coming down the ramp at a rapid pace and coming first down from the first ramp is a black colored IG-11 Combat droid with yellow accents, followed by several blue colored BX-series commando droids with black accents to their armor.

From the second ramp comes down another IG-11 unit, this one was green colored with black accents followed by several black colored commando droids with blue accents. The two IG-11 units met quickly while their droids secured the room.

The green one spoke first in a male voice “ Alright, we do not have much time before power is restored” he stated factually. The black IG-11 droid spoke next with a female voice “ Correct, I suggest we take two different routes but enter the bridge together” she stated without emotion. The green IG-11 unit said nothing for a brief moment then “ Agreed”

A Similar scene was occurring on the Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship that was to the left of the main droid control ship.

\-------------Naboo-Secret-Location--------

The leaders of Gungan forces along with Queen Amidala and the Jedi were standing around a portable holographic projector as it displayed a map of a field not to far outside the capital city of Theed while the Queen was speaking. “ The Sky Order has suggested for you meet their forces here to draw out the droid forces remaining in the city.” 

Boss Nass had been paying attention with rapt attention with a hand stroking his chin during the presentation. While he was a little skeptical about this Sky Order, he was ready to trust in the word of the Queen. He did need ask one question though “ Alright me-sa Queen, we will be-sa ready and our troops will be ready, but will The Sky Order troops be ready?” he asked as he looked directly to Padme.

She looked at him with confidence before saying “ Yes Boss Nass, I have no doubt that they will make it in time.” He nodded before saying “ that is all I needed to hear” he then turned his head to General Tarpals and said “ General prepare the-sa army to move out.” The General nodded and walked off to prepare. 

Boss Nass looked over to the Queen “ you will be going to the palace to arrest the Viceroy correct?” he asked “ yes,” she replied “ the Jedi will go with myself and what security forces I can muster to the Palace via underground passages” she finished, Boss Nass nodded before turning around to be with his forces while Padme moved with the Jedi in the other direction. 

\--------------Naboo–Ferentina City--------

As the main force of droids in the city were now distracted by the situation at the main road it was not to difficult for other S.T.A.R.S troops to sneak in. As the pelican was cloaked above the camp the ramp opened and out came soldiers in black armor ( again similar to ODST armor ) with an angled star on their chest with small thruster packs on their backs. They were able to silently get to the ground without causing a disturbance and immediately spread out through the city to do there tasks. 

At the barracks there were two entrances with two droid guards at each entrance, the building itself holding roughly fifty high value prisoners. While the guards were standing around the back entrance, a small silver ball dropped from the roof and fell between the two B1 droids. 

After a few seconds the ball released an arc of electricity through the air quickly disabling both droids before they fell to the ground like lifeless puppets. Three troops in black armor slide down from atop the roof gently and while one goes for the door, the other two quickly and quietly moved the two lifeless droids out of sight. Once the two droids were disposed of somewhere the other two troops came back.

As they approached the third soldier who was working on the door panel they could see they had the door panel open and had a small hand pad out that was connected to the wiring in the building. “ how long?” asked one of the two soldiers in a deep male voice to the one working on the door. It was a few moments before they answered in a female voice “thirty seconds” nothing more was said as the two behind her turned around to watch for droids.

After a short time passes the soldier working on the door presses a button on her pad and the light on the door panel turns green before the door opens with a light SWOOSH, she quickly disconnects her pad and put the door panel back on before whistling to her fellow soldiers to follow her as she raises her modified DC-19 Stealth Carbine and quickly checks both sides of the entrance of the building before going in. 

The barracks has three floors, floor one had a recreation room, small workout room, laundry services, and a few small other amenities. The second and third floor had apartment style living quarters throughout the floor, there were four guards per floor. As the three enter the building they begin to walk through the few short hallways and up a set of stairs to the to get to the main floor.

On the other side of the building another three enter about the same time after getting rid of the two front guards. Once both sides get up to the main floor of the building they can see through a small window through the door and noticed four guards, two within a few feet of each door but not right in front of it. They could also able to see the other S.T.A.R.S team on the opposite side of the hallway.

The leaders of each team looked at each other for a moment, the female leader put up three fingers and the did a knocking motion with her first while the other leader nodded with a thumbs up. The female leader backed away from the door a few feet while the other two in her current team lined up next to the door. 

After she got a few feet back a few feet she raised her rifle before looking over to the soldier right next to the door, raised her left hand with three fingers raised. Three…two…..one nods to the soldier and he knocks on the door at the same time as the other side. The door opens with a SWOOSH and the female leader begins firing immediately while the soldier next to the door crouches and takes out the droid a couple feet behind the first one and while looking down the hallway they can see the other two half been destroyed as well. They repeat this process to clear the building without much trouble.

\----------

At the mess hall there were three entrances including a back entrance to the kitchen, there were two guards at two of the entrances and only one guard at the back entrance to the kitchen. There were approximately seventy to eighty people inside, all low ranking members of the Naboo security forces and even a few Gungan warriors. 

While the B1 battle droid behind the kitchen was looking to the left of the door a small dart quickly came out of the air and found it’s way into the thin neck of the droid and released an electrical charge that disabled the droid quickly and it fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Four soldiers in black armor work there way to the kitchen door and pull it open. The four enter the building to sweep out the droids.

\-------------Naboo-Open-Space---------

The five X-Wing squadrons lead by Shadow squadron, were making their way towards Naboo to punch a hole in what’s left of the blockade. As they were focused on getting to the main droid control ship, they completely ignored the presence of the vulture droids trying to take them out as they pass by the forward three Lucrehulk-class Droid control ships. The three NCC-1707 battleships were getting into attack position to distract the three forward Lucrehulk-class Droid control ships so they could pass by. 

There had been a few close calls during the travel but they were protected by F302 star fighters and a couple of YT-styled Gunships that made there way to help protect them as they made their way to their destination.

The lone Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship closest to Naboo may have seemed defenseless but in reality, that was far from the case. It still had roughly a thousand vulture droids surrounding it and it still had full shields as it had not taken any damage yet.”

As they made it behind the forward three Lucrehulk-class Droid control ships, they were joined by five Feethan Ottraw Scalable Assemblies Belbullab-22 Star fighters flying just above them in formation.

The radio in Shadow leaders X-Wing burst to life “ Hey there,” started a female voice and the droid occupant sighed, she knew that voice that could only be “ it’s me Commander Sing, thought you could use a little help getting started” the droid heard from the radio as it interrupted her thoughts.

The droid in Shadow one pressed on the comm before saying “ your help is always appreciated Commander Sing.” The droid replied while letting Aurra and her small number of Feethan Ottraw Scalable Assemblies Belbullab-22 Star fighters get speed up to get farther ahead then the X-Wings

The Five Feethan Ottraw Scalable Assemblies Belbullab-22 Star fighters with Aurra in the lead gets within a few hundred kilometers to the main droid control ship before firing the Ion balls from their fighters into different areas of the groups of vulture droids. After the Ion shots expanded they were able to take out roughly between one and two dozen per shot because of how closely grouped they were together.

After they fired the five Feethan Ottraw Scalable Assemblies Belbullab-22 Star fighters used evasive maneuvers to fly around and get behind the five X-Wing squadrons.

As the X-Wings moved in firing range the droid in Shadow One went on the radio for the entire squadron to hear and said “ Alright X-Wings, it’s time to nut up or shut up!” As she began firing into the crowd of vulture droids. 

\----------- Naboo–Ferentina City--------

The armory was the most protected for obvious reasons, it normally had two AAT tanks protecting it, along with three squads of B1’s defending it as well. One squad would permanently guard the front door that included two Droideka’s, while the other two would do patrols around it. The ringer about this, is that the armory only has one entrance to it.

One benefit to helping different species around the galaxy is that you meet all kinds of interesting and unique species, take the Zilkin for example. There species are rather small in height, they have brilliant minds and are able to complete tasks others of “normal size” would have trouble accomplishing without getting caught. 

These S.T.A.R.S members were able to sneak into the city without a fuss while sergeant Bael and his team distracted the main guards with their tom foolery. Six Zilkin S.T.A.R.S members wearing a backpack and very light armor start to run discreetly through to the armory from different spots around the city going in pairs of two. 

A pair ran to each of the two AAT tanks, while a pair ran to a small bush near the two Droidekas. Each Zilkin has two small electro bombs in their bags. While the bombs may be small, they certainly pack a big punch. Soon enough , four small electro bombs were attached to each tank while one small ball rolled slowly under both of the Droidekas. All six electro bombs go off at the same time, bringing the AAT tanks down with minimal fuss and the two Droidekas fell the electro balls underneath them. 

At the same time the B1 droids realized what was happening and began to look for the culprit responsible three S.T.A.R.S members landed gently in front of them with their modified A280 Blaster rifles raised and began to fire upon the droids. The few remaining droids in the front were quickly destroyed before the three soldiers took up defensive positions at the door knowing two more squads of B1’s were about to arrive.

The soldier out in front takes a small device off of the side of his pant leg, it just bigger then the size of his palm. It was flat on the bottom and came upwards like a dome shape and had glowing lines crossed alone the center of the device. He places it a few feet ahead of them flat end down and it rears to life after a few seconds. 

When it comes to life it creates a small shield in a semi circle around the armory door, the shield is high enough to protect them when crouched but low enough so they can fire back effectively. The three soldiers take up different spots around to cover the most ground.

It does not take long for the two remaining B1 squads to show up and then began to fire on the three S.T.A.R.S members. The three soldiers at first hide behind the shield for a moment but quickly got into a crouch to fire back. For a couple of minutes green and red blaster fire is exchanged between the two sides 

Three out of six droids are dead on the left and four out of six are dead on the right before one of the soldiers gets hit in the shoulder. “ ARGH!” screamed the soldier on the left as he takes a hit to his right shoulder and falls to the ground in pain. The soldier in the middle quickly takes his place to destroy the last three on the left before attending to his friend on the ground.

As they finished off the remaining forces in the area they got the message that the barracks, and the Mess halls were being cleared. They will bring the Naboo security forces here to arm themselves to finish driving out the droids from their city. Before to long though they all hear an explosion coming from the main gate and watch as the electric fences start to turn off one by one.

Back at the main gate sat a destroyed AAT with pieces of a red painted B1 littered the ground with the Wookie Sergeant Bael walking into the city with the exploded tank behind him, followed by his squad. All shooting wildly as the last amount B1 droids in the city converge on the main gate. It only took a few minutes before celebrations were carried out throughout the town.

\--------------Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship ( Dead in Space to the right of the main ship )-----

On the bridge of the dead ship, the Neimoidian crew have been trying without success to restore power to their ship. They were lucky enough that the life support remained stable but they have been working as hard as possible to fix the problem. With no power they have no idea that they have Sky Order droids going through their dead ship.

After some time had passed they had finally got a breakthrough and shortly they would back at full power. They would be able to get power back to their droids and be able to assist in the battle once more. After a few minutes go by the red emergency lights disappears and replaced with normal lighting in the bridge.

Once power was restored the crew started assessing the ship and all vital systems as they came back online. After completing the checks, one of the Neimoidians turned to the captain and said “ Sir, all vital systems have been restored and we will be combat ready in a few minutes.” The captain looked relieved and was about to give an order when SWOOSH the large door to the bridge opens up and standing behind it are two identical but different colored IG-11 units with many commando droids behind them

Before any of the crew could process what was happening the droids at the door walked in as they began firing on the crew with green shots going throughout the room. It took less than a minute for the slaughter to finish with all the Neimoidians in the room being dead and smoking.

The commando droids removed the bodies before replacing them in their seats, while this was happening the black IG-11 unit turned to the green one and stated in a female voice “ Alright, have your droids take control of the ship, mine will keep the room secured until you are finished” 

The green IG-11 unit turned to the black one and replied “ Very well” he stated before walking further into the bridge. The black IG-11 unit took her droids to watch the hallway as the green IG-11 unit ordered his take control of the ship.

As the commando droids took control over the ship system to system, the green IG-11 unit sat down in the captains chair. The green IG-11 unit spoke to his droids “ make sure to deactivate all droids aboard apart from us.” “ Then lets get out of hear and go to the rendezvous ” he stated as the ship was quickly able to completely power up “As soon as we are ready set course and get us out of the system.” He finished as his troops had finished moving out the dead bodies and taken over the control systems. 

A Similar scene was occurring on the Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship that was to the left of the main droid control ship as both ships powered up and left the system in hyperspace.

\----------------SHMI-Flight-Room------------

Admiral Greedo was standing observing the holographic-screen as the two dead Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship came to life before passing along the signal they had been successfully taken over and were being takin to the rendezvous before updating and freeing the droids within. A few minutes go by as the two ships reactivate and escape into hyperspace.

Looking over to another screen about fifteen inches in size as the screen highlights the three Lucrehulk-class Droid control ships that had moved up front and each ship is tagged a different enemy. The center ship is tagged Delta, to it's left is Echo, and to it's right is Fox Trot.

Admiral Greedo then turned to one of his communications officers “ Alright , I want the Serenity to take on target Delta, The Endeavor will target Echo, and The Freedom to target Fox Trot.” He ordered before turning his attention back to the screen displaying the battle.

After a few minutes of watching the battle take place the female Chiss officer walked up behind him stands at attention and says “ Admiral Sir!” Admiral Greedo turned his head to acknowledge the woman “go ahead” he stated while looking back at the maps. The female Chiss officer starts “ Sir, Aurra Sing has just radioed in and stated they have a path for the Falcons to get through” she stated 

\-----------------Naboo-Open-Space-----------

In the cockpit of the lead Falcon known as the Millennium Falcon was Captain Hon Solo a human Caucasian male with brown hair. In the Co-Pilots chair we have Captain Chewbacca a large Wookie, who while still holds Kasheek as his home is willing to help The Sky Order as thanks for helping his people previously. They were patiently waiting for their queue to bring down the troops while watching the battle un fold before their eyes when the radio blared to life “ Falcon leader, this is control, come in I say again Falcon leader please respond.” 

Captain Solo sighed before flicking his comm switch on and replies “ Control, this is Falcon leader we hear you loud and clear and are ready for orders.” The radio goes silent for a moment before they came back on “ Falcon leader, this is control, you are a go, I say again, you got the green light.” Captain Solo responded “ acknowledged control, we will begin our entry to the planet shortly” he finished before turning off the comm unit. The Millennium Falcon moves forward with the other four following behind.

\----------------SHMI-Bridge------------

Anakin was in a meditative stance levitating a few feet off of the ground watching the battle take place with his tactical droid standing just a few feet behind him. He had been carefully watching not just with his eyes but with his senses as well. He had intended for the SHMI to stay out of the battle almost completely as this would provide a good test for the new NCC-1707 battleships, while the SHMI would be here as insurance to ensure defeat was not possible as he refused to allow his pride to be the downfall of Naboo. 

He was proud of the beings under him , fighting together for a common cause. It wasn’t so easy in the beginning but over time as they fought and bled together to liberate others they were able to put aside their differences for a common goal. 

He could feel the sith down on the planet but had faith that the Master and Knight would prevail against him perhaps with an injury or two but they would likely survive while the Padawan would most likely be ordered to protect the Queen.

As the three NCC-1707 ships split from each other they quickly paired off with a few YT-Gun ships to escort them as they each met with the three opposing Lucrehulk-class Droid control ships. As the ships came into firing range an exchange began between the NCC-1707 battleships and the three Lucrehulk-class Droid control ships. If it was not a life or death situation one might even call it a beautiful sight as green and red lasers danced between the two ships. 

\----------Naboo-Open-Space----

The Falcons were closing in on Naboo and they could see the massive dogfight happening between X-Wing squadrons and the vulture droids. As their flight path became clear as to where they were going a few vulture droids did attempt to turn and face them but were quickly destroyed by an X-Wing before getting to far. 

In the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon Captain Solo and Chewbacca were getting prepared to enter the battle while looking for the opening of the fighters. “RAWRGWAWGGR!!!!” ( There is the opening)” stated Chewbacca as the Wookie pointed to a small gap of no fighters near the middle of the dogfight. “Yeah, yeah I see it” stated Solo as he maneuvered the dropship to where to opening was while the other dropships followed quickly behind. 

\------------Naboo-Queen's-Palace-------

Sitting in their Mechno-Chairs Nute Gunray and Gilramos Libkath had a live hologram of the Commander of the Trade Federation blockade fleet Nute started “Captain how fairs the battle in space, has The Sky Order fleet been defeated yet?” he asked impatiently with a noticeable frown on his face.

The Captain looked warily at the Viceroy while stating “ despite a heavy attack, the blockade is still holding and has not been broken yet.” The Viceroy narrowed his eyes and asked “ and how is your fleet holding up?” The captain started to look a little nervous as his hologram flickered for a brief moment as his head tilted to the side as if he was listening to someone then turned his attention back to Gunray before replying “ Everything is fine, but I have a battle to get back to” he finished before his hologram faded away as Gunray formed a fist with his right hand and slammed it down while grinding his teeth in anger “ he better not allow that blockade to be broken or I will have his head!” he yelled.

The door to the throne room opened up as a two red colored B1 battle droids lead by a silver T-series tactical droid walked in. They walked up to Gunray while he narrowed his eyes “what is it? he asked them with frustration in his voice. 

After they got closer to him the silver colored T-series tactical droid stated “ Sir, it seems the Sky Order sent down advance troops into Naboo, reports indicate Sky Order troops have infiltrated our biggest prisoner camps and have freed thousands of Naboo people.” Without emotion in it’s voice.

Gunray closed his fists and eyes tightly in anger for a brief moment before “AAAAHHHHHH!” he screamed as he threw his hands up in the air. 

\--------------Naboo-Open-Space------------

By now the three NCC-1707 battleships had completely engaged in battle with the three up front Lucrehulk-class Droid control ships as heavy laser fire was seen going from ship to ship, their main goal for the moment was keeping the eyes of the Lucrehulk-class Droid control ships on them and not the drop ships. They were able to partially distance the three ships from one another to make it harder for them to concentrate their fire all on one battleship, as they quickly noticed that their shields would not be able to take the concentrated fire from all three for more than a short time. 

With the distraction well in place, the Falcon dropships were able to quickly make their way to the gap in the blockade and make their way down towards the planet with their heavy shields and heavy guns defending any stray vulture droid that noticed their presence. When they broke through and were descending down to the planets surface the pilots of the Falcons all briefly celebrated before making their way down to the open fields where the battle to liberate the planet would be, or at least that’s what they want the Trade Federation to think anyway.

As the Falcons flew out of sight and descended onto Naboo the three NCC-1707 battleships began now to fight harder as the SHMI along with the two Daedalus class star fighter carriers released the last of their F302 squadrons to join in the fight but the SHMI did not join the fight, staying behind just out of range of the enemy but close enough to provide support if needed.

\------------Naboo-Open-Field-------

As the Falcons descended down to the surface of Naboo the Gungan army had been assembled and had begun moving towards to open field where to battle would take place to draw out the droid army from Theed. 

The Gungan army had just arrived at the field they at first saw nothing and were a little disappointed that The Sky Order troops had not been there as promised, while the Gungan army is formidable they would not be able to hold the droids attention very long. While since they have become better friends with there neighbors and there technology level changed for the better, there were simply no match for the amount of numbers the droids had.

Just as they were beginning to truly believe they would have to fight alone they hear engines in the distance and five black specks appear from the sky and as they get closer the Gungan army noticed the ships were clearly not Federation. They made no hostel action as they came to land in the open field, as soon as they landed their engines dimmed as the ships idled and ramps lowered from the ship.

General Tarpals looks over to some Gungan officers travelling with him and said “well-sa, we should meet and see how-sa they-sa doing yeah?” before moving to meet the troops as they came out of the ship.

\-------------Naboo-Queen's-Palace---------

Nute Gunray was getting more and more frustrated as things kept spiraling out control faster than he can control. It seemed that once these advance troops of The Sky Order would liberate one camp and move onto another quickly and there were multiple sightings at the same time of these troops indicating that there were multiple groups that made it down. 

Gilramos Libkath had not been saying much but the nervous look on his face almost said everything that was needed to say. He turned his head to Gunray and spoke nervously “ Maybe it might be better to cut our losses and leave here now”

Gunray turned his head so quickly he might have had whiplash as his face just as quickly turned sour with narrowed eyes but before he could speak the door swooshed open once again as three droids walked in, two red colored B1 battle droids being lead by a silver colored T-series tactical droid. As the droids got closer he once knew this would be more bad news and just wanted to hear it “WHAT IS IT NOW!!” he shouted in anger.

The droids stepped up to him before the red colored droid in the lead started “ Sir, five Sky Order drop ships were able to slip past the blockade and have landed on the surface of Naboo.” After the droid finished speaking there was nothing but silence in the entire room as everyone and even the droids felt the anger rolling off the Viceroy.

After what felt like hours the Viceroy calmed down a bit “ where have they landed?” he asked while almost alarmingly calm. A holographic map appeared zooming out and showing a large open field not to far from Theed “ here Sir, we believe they are gathering and preparing their ground forces before attempting to liberate Theed.” 

On the map the open field is highlighted with a red barrier before zooming in on the field itself before the droid continued “ Sir, I believe if we act swiftly we can quickly defeat this small force, they were only able to land a company of soldiers and with what forces we have in Theed we can ensure they do not have time to prepare themselves to take the city.” 

Gunray brought his chin up to his chin to think about this, did he wanted to get revenge on the pretentious scum of the Sky Order so badly that he would risk exposing himself? “DO IT!” he yelled as he pounded his chair with his fist “ KILL THEM ALL!!” The T-series nodded and turned around to go give the order.

\---------NCC-1707-BATTLESHIP-SERENITY-BRIDGE------

Captain Malcolm Reynolds was sitting in the Captains chair of his battleship enjoying the battle immensely, he along with Captains Turanga Leela and James Kirk were given the privilege of being given these three brand new ships and could not pass up the opportunity to see the new ships in action. 

When they were first given command of these ships months ago they were expecting to be sent straight out to the orange or red zones for battle but were a little disappointed when they were sent to guard Tatooine. 

They were told that this is where they were needed to be but until this incident they had almost began to truly believe that this assignment was a punishment of sorts, they had remained patient though as the High Commander Skywalker had never let them down before and now their patience was being rewarded.

This was the first real engagement for these newly created ship and Sky Order, High Command would want evidence that these new ships were truly worth the time, effort, and money it would take to make them en mass for the front lines. Well they were about to get a test alright.

The ship shook slightly as it took on a plethora of heavy blaster fire from the Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship to which he had been assigned to destroy.

A dark skinned woman wearing a blue dress the Sky Order symbol on her chest with dark hair in a bun was sitting behind a console looked over him “ Sir, shields are holding around seventy-four percent” she stated as the ship was displayed on her console glowing with the number flashing on the top right corner of the screen.

Captain Reynolds still had a neutral look on his face as he turned to a male Chiss officer behind another console “ How long until our main weapon is fully charged?” he asked.

The blue skinned male officer pressed a few buttons on his console and waited for a few brief moments before looking to the captain “ for a two charge blast Sir, the charge will take about another ten to twenty minutes.” He replied before Captain Reynolds nodded and put his attention back to the main holographic screen displaying at the front of the bridge.

\-----------Naboo-Theed-------

Thousands of droids were marching out of the city with their Tanks, their Multi-Troop Transport vehicles, and their Single Trooper Aerial Platforms. All going to stamp out the forces sent by The Sky Order in the open fields. Leaving skeleton crews defending the few camps in the city and in the Palace as well. What they failed to notice were the S.T.A.R.S troops that were waiting in the shadows for this opportunity and began to move around more freely to free the people in the camps. 

\---------SHMI-Bridge------

Anakin was still watching the battle take place from the view screens in the bridge of his ship, with his ever loyal T-series tactical droid behind him. The droid pressed a few buttons on the tablet in her hands “ Sir, our S.T.A.R.S troops we sent in have began reporting success in all primary and secondary objectives, small casualties no deaths.” She reported 

Anakin turns his head slightly to look behind him as she continued “ and soon Major Banai should begin the battle to distract the droid army while the Queen and her party go arrest Nute Gunray and Gilramos Libkath.”

Anakin continued to look at her briefly before nodding “Good, then this shall be over shortly.” He stated before looking back to the main view screen displaying the battle taking place.

\----------Naboo-Queens-Palace-----

The group with the Queen made it to the hanger fairly easily and had been able to send out what Pilots that had been imprisoned in the Palace in their N-1 star fighters and sent them out to space to help take down the main droid control ship. After the star fighters got off of the ground, Master Qui-Gon-Jinn and Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi split off to go fight the mysterious force sensitive being while the Queen with Panaka, Jar, Jar, and Ahsoka to go confront the Viceroy.

\------------Naboo-Open-Field------

The landscape had almost completely changed, what once was nice open grassy hilly fields was now looking like a warzone. Between the Sky Order and Gungan troops the place now looked like it was ready for a battle. 

There were many trenches dug and set up with the brand new E-Web heavy repeating blasters. Many small field shield generators placed throughout the fields covering many a soldiers be they Gungan or Sky Order. Many of the trenches also had at least one anti-tank missile launcher. Two large Fambaa creatures were scene with huge shield generators on their backs placed in two different spots throughout the battlefield. 

They were able to set up several magnetic mines throughout where the droids would come from. Trenches and other obstacles were placed to ensure the B1s could only follow down a few specific paths, forcing them to bunch up in groups. In groups they would be more venerable from Gungan giant Booma energy balls as well as the Gungan’s main weapon the Atlatl

Several mortar teams have been set up near the rear of the battlefield, far enough where they won’t be a direct target but close enough to still be effective against the droids.

Major Banai was speaking with General Tarpals when a female soldier runs up to them and stops right in front of them “Sir, the droids are closing in, they will be here in an hour.” She states as she salutes.

The Major turns to the soldier “good, then that means they have taken the bait” he starts before turning to Tarpals, “ it looks like is time” he finished as Tarpals nodded and sent a hand signal to his troops. The two huge shield generators turn on and start to envelop the army as they fully activate.

\------------Naboo-Queens-Palace-Underground-------

Master Qui-Gon-Jinn and Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi had followed the Dathomirian male throughout the palace, every now and then the three stopped moving to fight but the Dathomirian was leading them away, deeper and deeper underground into the lower levels of the palace.

As the three of them entered a large open chamber with many bridges at different levels, they once again stopped to fight, the two Jedi working together swinging their blades at the same time although the Dathomirian was quick enough with his red double lightsaber to block them both. For a few minutes a their was a quick and heated exchange of lightsaber swings between the three as they struggled to get control of the fight. Obi-Wan was kicked off of the bridge they were standing on but was able to right himself as he fell a level below and land on another bridge. 

He stood and looked up to see his master still dueling with the Dathomirian on a bridge about twenty-five to thirty feet above him. Lightsabers clashing every few seconds, neither having the clear advantage. Obi-Wan quickly bent down and with the help of the force jumps up to the bridge they were on but was still a ways behind them.

As Obi-Wan ran to catch up to his master and the red skinned Dathomirian male they also moved ahead. Up ahead was a long hallway that had several ray-shield doors opening and closing at random. He was able to catch up but was a few ray-shield door behind them but he watched as they continued their duel up ahead, so he turned off his lightsaber and took a few breaths for a moment in order to relax himself as much as he could for the situation he was in.

\---------Naboo-Open-Space------

The battle in space was still as intense as before, two squadrons of Nubian N-1 star fighters were seen coming from the planet. The X-Wings were still in a dog fight with the vulture droids around the main Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship so that’s where the N-1 star fighters decided to go.

Meanwhile the three NCC-1707 battleships were hammering the three forward Lucrehulk-class Droid control ships with heavy green laser fire coming from many guns on the top of the ship as they grew closer to the Lucrehulk-class Droid control ships.

More dog fights between Sky Order F302 star fighters and vulture droids were taking place at different locations around the bigger ships, with YT-Gun ships supplementing the star fighters. Green and red laser fire exchanged between the fighters as the dog fights continued with a heavy exchange.

The Serenity being commanded by Captain, Malcolm Reynolds was the closest to it’s target but was takin more damage because of it, but it got real close and dove to fly directly underneath it. The Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship did put as much power as they could into it’s heavy laser canons, shooting at the Serenity.

The shields on the Serenity took a good pounding from the laser fire as it flew underneath of their target Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship. It was now to late as a short and skinny white beam fired from the top of the ship quickly followed by a slightly longer orange beam.

The first beam went quickly and hit the center dome of the Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship that the Serenity was underneath. The ship was able to take the first hit as it was just an Ion blast but as the orange beam hit the ship, it tore through the ship like butter. 

The Serenity did a small loop to turn around and as they did, they saw the Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship torn in two as small explosions start to rock throughout the ship. Before long the ship was completely covered in one giant explosion as Captain Reynolds smiled with glee before the Serenity flew just out of range as it had taken a good amount of damage from the last barrage of laser fire from the Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship.

\---------SHMI-Flight-Room-----

Admiral Greedo smiled as the crew in the Flight room cheered after the destruction of target Delta was confirmed and it was one less Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship to deal with, now only two more to deal with.

\---------Naboo-Open-Field----

As the droid army reached the open fields where they Sky Order troops had landed the Droids and tanks up front came to a halt. Many AAT tanks could be seen at the front of the army, MTT’s ( Multi-Troop Transports) following behind.

A T-series tactical droid was sitting in the lead tank and noticed the other tanks all in position. The Droid noted the shield in place and ordered the MTT’s to release their troops. A few minutes later and they now have hundreds more droids ready to fight against a company of Sky Order troops and as soon as they were all unloaded he gestured with his hand for them to move forward. 

As one the droids begin to march towards the shield with the AAT tanks just ahead. Once the first few AAT tanks gets through the shield, several rockets are already shooting towards them from various trenches and once the droids begin to get through heavy blaster fire starts quickly shooting in their direction. It seems the battle has begun.

\------NCC-1707-BATTLESHIP-FREEDOM-BRIDGE----

Captain James Kirk was sitting in the Captains chair of his NCC-1707 class battleship as it faced it’s target Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship designated as Fox Trot. He was a human white male looking about thirty years old wearing a tight blue shirt with the Sky Order symbol on his chest and black pants. 

“Reynolds got the first kill” he stated aloud with a little disappointment in his tone, the three had made a quick bet and the one to take the longest here would have to pay up and he did not want it to be him. 

“Well then” came from his second in command, lieutenant Spock standing behind him with a small smirk on his face “I told you it wouldn't be a good idea to make that bet, you always are a little more cautious in battle than her.” He finished as Captain Kirk suddenly looked serious for a brief moment before turning his chair and pointing is right index finger at Spock

Just as the Captain was about to give a witty reply “RAWRGWAWGGR, RAWRGWAWGGR” ( Sir, the primary weapon is charged and ready) came from a Wookie sitting behind another console in the bridge. 

Captain Kirk turned his chair forward while saying “ This is not over Spock” but Spock still had a smirk on his face. 

Captain Kirk then looked over to the navigation officer “ Alright, fly us into position to fire the two blast canon” he ordered before turning to the Wookie “ start targeting that ship, I want us ready to fire as soon as we are in position” he ordered 

Just before his ship was in position to fire “Sir, The Endeavor has destroyed target Echo” yelled his communications officer but all Kirk did was nod his head in the officers direction to acknowledge what the officer said as his ship got into position “FIRE!” he yelled.

\------NCC-1707-BATTLESHIP-ENDEAVOR-BRIDGE----

“Ha!, Suck it Kirk,” cheered Captain Turanga Leela as the purple haired cyclops celebrated happily with her crew with a giant smile on her face as her target, the Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship designated as Echo was torn in two and went up in flames. 

Although her ship did not come out unscathed, due to her reckless action her shields were almost completely gone and smoke was coming from several spots on her ship from repeated heaver laser fire.

\------Naboo-Open-Fields----

Several giant Booma energy balls flew through the air towards a group of unsuspecting B1 droids as they marched through the shield and hit square in the middle of large groups and the resulting damage took out nine or ten at a time. As green blaster fire rained upon them from the Sky Order troops in their trenches and behind small shields placed throughout the battlefield. 

Missiles were still being fired from the trenches to destroy the numerous amounts of AAT tanks that were supplementing the droid forces while the mortar teams rain down destruction from above. 

The droid army had lost a lot of troops and tanks near the entrance due to the magnetic mines, and have been losing them steadily since the battle began but more just kept coming, loses on the side of The Sky Order and the Gungan army had started to creep up.

An AAT tank got off a shot before it was destroyed and took out one of the Fambaa creatures and the shield slowly evaporated around the main force.

As the battle continued on and the droid army seemed to be never ending the moral of the troops started to waiver, but that could not be allowed.

\-----SHMI-Bridge----

Anakin was now completely focused on the battle on the surface of Naboo, levitating in a meditative stance now with eyes closed and could feel the moral of the troops beginning to wavier, but that could not be allowed. 

He focused on the force and asked for assistance, he asked the force to give his troops the focus and moral boost they needed to save the people of Naboo.

\----Naboo-Open-Field---

The battle raged on here as the droid army continued it’s slow march through the shield, mines continue to explode taking out dozens of droids at a time while mortar fire along with Booma energy balls continue to rain down from above. 

Even with all these obstacles the droids continue to get closer and closer to the Sky Order and Gungan troops. As moral begins to get low, the troops start to feel something in their gut. A feeling, a great feeling, they no longer feel tired, or feel fear either but they feel invincible. Many didn’t know what this feeling was but there moral problem seemed to be gone.

With a renewed energy the troops began to fight back even harder, more accurately, faster and with more courage than before. Even the Gungan troops were able to do a lot more than before, it was as if they had become invincible. The green and red laser fire continued on as the Sky Order and Gungan troops continued to gold on until the main droid control ship was destroyed.

\-------Naboo-Open-Space---

The NCC-1707 battleship known as Freedom was barreling towards the last remaining of the three forward Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship. As the droid ship tried to stop the ship by putting every last bit of juice of power it had into the heavy laser canons as they pummeled into the Freedom. While damage was clearly being done the Freedom just kept on course straight towards the Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship. 

Before it got to close the Freedom dove underneath the Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship and fired the two beams concurrently at the droid control ship turning the ship into a giant ball of flame. By now almost all the vulture droids had been disabled, thousands of droids left dead in space. 

The remaining F302 squadrons now had time to properly regroup and re-organize with the YT-Gun ships before going out to destroy what's left of the blockade while the three NCC-1707 Battleships took up positions around the last Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship to ensure it did not try to escape.

\--------Main-Lucrehulk-class-Droid-control-ship-----

“How did things spiral out of control so badly” the Captain of the Trade Federation fleet thought to himself sadly as he came to realize they had already lost long ago “ Sir, we are the last Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship of the fleet, what do you want us to do, should we run sir?” asked one of the other Neimoidian officers sitting behind a control panel

As the Captain was about to respond he was interrupted by another officer “ Even if we wanted to, we can't” stated a Neimoidian officer behind yet another console and before they could ask he explained “ they are currently surrounding us to prevent us from escaping” the Officer finished as they could see the ships getting in formation surrounding the last Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship.

\------------Naboo-Queen's-Palace------

The Queen had her hands up, along with a good number of Naboo security forces and the Padawan Ahsoka had their hands up and were surrounded by Droidekas with their shields up aiming their guns at them. 

\------------Naboo-Queens-Palace-Underground-------

Qui-Gon-Jinn and the red skinned male Dathomirian were now at the end of the hallway in a larger room while Obi-Wan was still two ray-shield doors behind trying to keep his patience while watching his master and the red skinned Dathomirian dueling each other fiercely. 

The Dathomirian definitely had more speed on Qui-Gon but the aged master was still able to keep up with him. After another minute or two of fighting though Qui-Gon was beginning to slow down and for a brief moment the Dathomirian had the advantage as he punched the wise old master in the face to make him stagger back before attempting to bring his lightsaber right through Qui-Gon-Jinn’s stomach but right before he could the ray shield doors opened

As soon as they were open Obi-Wan quickly jumps through the couple remaining doors and swinging his lightsaber at the creature just before he could plunge his saber into his master, the Dathomirian was forced to jump backwards out of the way as Obi-Wan landed where he was standing.

\--------SHMI-Bridge-----

As the battle in space was coming to a close Anakin was calmly levitating a couple of feet on the ground while in a meditative stance with his eyes open once again. Admiral Trenches gift should be arriving any moment to finish off the last of the last Lucrehulk-class Droid control ships.

\--------Naboo-Open-Space—

Three MG-100 StarFortress SF-17 Bombers come out of hyper space, each with two escort X-Wing star fighters. As they get into the system proper they can see how the battle has unfolded so far and notice there is only one target left

The lead StarFortress Bomber quickly took the initiative and blasted forward towards the last Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship while the other two stay behind, knowing that only one of them is needed to finish this.

As it got close to the last Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship many vulture droids turned from their current dog fight to start attacking the Bomber with everything they had.

\---------Main-StarFortress-Bomber----

The Pilot of the first StarFortress Bomber was grinning happily as she got closer and closer to the target, as she got closer though she did get fired upon by some vulture droids but she didn’t care and just kept on going towards the goal.

Down in the bottom area of the ship the bombs were being prepped by a human male while wearing a blue colored pilot jumpsuit and a helmet that can let him breath in space. He was furiously tapping away on a tablet that showed the bombs on screen. 

He was pressing the buttons a few more times before all the bombs on the screen turned green. “ Bombs are armed and set with the magnetic signature of the Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship” He stated through the intercom as the ship shook heavily from taking fire “ Please be careful up there, we have live bombs remember!” he yelled through the intercom. 

It was silent for a moment or two before the ship shook again from vulture droid fire, then the intercom flared up from the other end “ You realize that we are in a heavily armored Bomber, not some toy that can’t take a few tiny blast hits” stated the female voice heavy with sarcasm.

The bomb bay doors open from the bottom of the ship as it flies over the last Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship.

\------------Naboo-Queens-Palace-Underground-------

Obi-Wan was dueling fiercely with the Dathomirian male as his master recovered for a moment, exchanging blades with the sith time and time again, he his faster while the sith has more power. The Sith overpowered him for a moment and kicked him backwards and he fell into the shaft but was able to hold onto a small ledge hanging just in the shaft. The sith walked over to the shaft to Obi-Wan hanging there, and started to hit the side of the wall with his red saber for sparks to towards Obi-Wans hands.

The red skinned sith held out one of his hands and was about to use force lightning when he felt pain through his stomach and looked down to see a green lightsaber blade sticking out from his back. He fell forward and down into the shaft just before Obi-Wan jumps up with his master.

\---------Naboo-Open-Space-----

Everyone watched with a held breath as the lead MG-100 StarFortress SF-17 Bomber ploughs right through hundreds of vulture droids and reaches its target zone right above the last Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship, opened it's bomb bay doors and dropped hundreds of round bombs that locked onto the magnetic signature of the Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship and with tiny thrusters made their way towards the Trade Federation ship.

As the hundreds of bombs landed throughout the exterior of the Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship explosions rocked the ship, at first they started small but more and more started throughout the ship. After a couple of minutes of explosions appearing throughout the ship it started to tare up into pieces and then started even bigger explosions and before long the entire ship was engulfed in explosions and turned into one giant explosion.

\-----------SHMI-FLIGHT-ROOM----

Admiral Greedo could hear cheers coming from all the fighters and ships throughout the fleet and they were loud in his flight room as well.

\---------Naboo-Open-Field------

As the battle continued, even with Anakin helping using battle meditation the droids were still gaining ground. Without the protection of the Fambaa shield generators the AAT tanks were able to fire deep into the rear lines, still though even though the droids have overwhelming numbers they were not gaining ground easily. 

As the droids had begun gaining ground more quickly things almost seemed that it would never end, until at a random moment the droids stop moving and start falling to the ground like ragdolls.

\--------Naboo-Queen's-Palace

Just as the Viceroy was laughing at the Queen and her companions all the droids in the room shut down. With haste Ahsoka was able to grab her lightsabers from Gunray with the force and the Naboo security forces were able to grab some blasters that were on the floor. The Queen looked over to the Viceroy as he and his friend nervously raised their hands.

\--------This-Is-The-End-of-This-Chapter--------

\- Hope you enjoyed the chapter  
\-   
\- This is my first ever story  
\-   
\- Please review and comment at your leisure  
\-   
\- Constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames   
\-   
\- Quick Note: I did not focus on the Queen or Jedi to much on purpose, this story will mainly be primarily from the point of view of the Sky Order  
\-   
\- Quick Note 2: No Update date promise for next chapter, I can only promise that I will not give up on my story.  
\-   
\- Quick Note 3: Clone Wars will not take ten years, no time skip to the clone wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: how do politics work?


	6. Oh Right... There is a war going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, stuff happens

Disclaimers and Stuff  
\- I Do not Own Star Wars,   
\-   
\- I Do not own the characters from Star Wars  
\-   
\- I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I may add an OC or Two at some point  
\-   
\- I will not label this a crossover ( I believe that would only be necessary if I was using the worlds from which they came just the character themselves )  
\-   
\- “Character’s talking will be like this”  
INFORMATION TO NOTE FOR THIS STORY BEFORE READING  
\- This is an Anakin Slave revolution Story   
\-   
\- The Timeline for the Star Wars universe this story is kind of a little out of sorts. I try to keep it as neat as I can but please don’t mind if I change things around a little bit ( Example Anakin Skywalker is an adult at the beginning of Episode One)   
\-   
\- I am using information from Canon & Legends for this story and adding a bit of my own flare as well  
\-   
\- URGENT NOTE- please take note this is my very first story I have written, please be kind in the comments 

Chapter 6 : Oh Right, there is a war going on

\-----In-The-Past------

Anakin jolted awake with sweat on his face after having the nightmare about his alternate life, it was not his first and would not be his but it had been a while since he had one that intense. It took a few moments for him to realize exactly where he was as he began to sit up. 

He wiped his eyes to clear up his vision before taking a good look around at his surroundings “Wait a second” he thought to himself as he looked at his hands noticing his hands were not bound. He looked up and took a look around to see that he was still in the bigger more elegant tent as before but now there were no guards inside the tent.

Before he had enough time to contemplate his situation he hear ruffling from the entrance to the tent and saw a Tuskan Raider with fancy looking garb holding a Gaderffi stick walking in with two others following behind him, looking to be guards. After they took a few steps inside, the lead Tusken turned his head to the guards behind him “Leave us” he stated in his own language in what seemed to be a harsh tone. 

The guards complied, leaving the Tuskan in the fancy garb alone in the tent with Anakin still sitting up on the bed “ they say you speak our tongue” the Tusken spoke in his native tongue as he took a few steps towards the bed Anakin was sitting on. 

Anakin moved his feet to the side of the bed in order to stand up and meet the unique looking Tusken, one like he had never seen before in his short life. As the Tusken was about a foot and a half away from Anakin he stopped to leaned forward a bit “So” started the Tuskan before poking Anakin in the forehead “is it true boy, can you understand me?” he asked before quickly swinging his Gaderffi stick with his right hand towards Anakin.

As the Gaderffi stick was came close to hitting Anakin he quickly caught it with his left hand while still looking the Tusken in the eye “Yes” he replied. 

\--Present-Time-Coruscant-Chancellor’s-Office-

Chancellor Palpatine was standing out the window of his new office staring outside watching the day by activities of the sheep down below with a small smile on his face. After a few minor hiccups with the invasion of Naboo he was able to capitalize on the situation and secure his new position of Chancellor. While losing Maul was an unexpected downfall he already had Dooku working for him the past three years so it was an acceptable loss for the time being. 

After he had known he had secured the office of the Chancellor he made sure to finally kill his master. His master had lost his respect years ago, the only reason he had kept him around was for the knowledge he had on the dark side of the force and for his political connections. In fact years ago something happened to his master that had changed him dramatically.

When he and his master had managed to change the balance of the force in favor of the dark side he knew that it would be he, Sheev Palpatine that would finally finish the sith grand plan to not only rid the galaxy of the Jedi but also to become supreme Emperor of the known galaxy. 

Although, his master had apparently tried to take things a step farther and took another trip alone into the folds of the force. While he was busy making new contacts in the galactic Senate, his master was attempting to challenge the will of the force again but this time he tried it alone. 

His master had never shared the exact details of what had transpired but he knew his master had done something remarkable. When he had returned from his lone voyage he was almost a completely different being, he could hardly recognize his master. 

Gone was the all powerful sith Lord that reigned for years and in his place was only a shell of his former self. Something had happened on his last trip to the outer rim when he alone, it had an effect on his master and changed him irrevocably. 

It had started slowly but once he noticed his master started to lose himself, it was a slippery slope for the Muun as he became increasingly paranoid, and started losing his memory. Throughout the years since his master’s lone adventure he has become almost useless but the knowledge he possessed about the dark side of the force was worth keeping him alive.

Now that he was Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and had taken all the knowledge that he needed from his master he had no choice but to kill him as the Muun had lost his use. 

Luckily, Dooku had for the past three years started stirring up thoughts of Independence in the Core and Mid rim worlds. With this recent debacle with the Trade Federation invading Naboo it would only cement the need for Independence in the Core and Mid rim worlds from the Galactic Republic.

The Sky Order had unknowingly help speed up the creation of the Confederacy of Independent systems and now instead of having to wait another ten years to begin the war that will win him control of the Galaxy he will only need to wait two maybe three years tops to begin the Clone Wars.

While The Sky Order and the Diplomatic Order of Planets would wind up being a slight thorn in his side but he knew that they were not as powerful as they would like the Galaxy to believe and could be removed anytime he pleased after the Jedi were exterminated. 

“Soon…. Everything will be mine.” He thought to himself with glee. 

As he finished his thought he heard the door to his office swoosh open to allow Senator Orn Free Taa along with his aid, a red skinned female Lethan Twi’lek wearing a metallic patterned dress with a dark blue cloak and a silver headpiece to walk into the room.

Chancellor Palpatine turned around from his window view and walked towards the plump, blue skinned Senator to discuss their trip to Naboo

-Green-Zone-System-Iego-

Iego was a mysterious and most unique planet located in the Outer Rim territories on the fringes of the known galaxy that was surrounded by a thousand moons that varied in size, collectively known as the moons of Iego. 

The planet had a desert surface which was covered in spires and canyons where Reeksa ( enormous, ravenous carnivorous plants that were known to eat beings alive ) live. Iego was also the home to creatures known as Xandu which flew through the skies of Iego with their four wings and used their giant ears to hear prey at great distances, after which they would snatch them up and smash them up against rock walls using their two arms and two legs.

Given how unique of a system Iego is, a traditional planetary shield was out of the question. The High Commander and Jaybo Hood worked together to create an intricate web of lasers surrounding the system that is able to protect not only those living on Iego but also the few moons that were colonized as well. 

There are a few cities stretched across the surface of the planet but only a relatively small population live here at the moment. After the spice convoys stopped running due to the war of independence most of the being here up and left, figuring the system to be a lost cause.

The main city on the surface of Iego was called Cliffhold, it was a spaceport that was built directly into the face of a cliff. It was largest of the few civilian cities on the planet and the only civilian spaceport available but was hardly used as those who lived on Iego liked living here and tourists were rare. It as mostly used for trade with other D.O.O.P and Sky Order systems. 

There is a Sky Order outpost on the planet of Iego directly, it was one of the largest Sky Order outposts in the outer rim. Given the fact that this system was so close to the edge of the galaxy it did not warrant much attention from the Hutt clans or the Zygerrian Empire which was a huge boon for The Sky Order.

There were a few large warehouses along with a couple of large hangers as well as a mess hall, a barracks and a large area that has designated training grounds devoted to different methods of testing prototypes of new tech that was created here. This outpost was primarily there for Research and Development purposes in creating new designs for star fighters, weapons, droids, vehicles, and even new star ships as well. 

The peoples that lived here didn’t mind having a military presence on the planet and it mostly stemmed from the fact that the Sky Order presence not only meant protection from the Hutt clans and the Zygerrian Empire but also one of the biggest factors was the fact that the Diplomatic Order of planets along with The Sky Order provided jobs for a lot of the peoples living here and made sure no being went without food, water or a home as well whether or not they worked for The Sky Order or D.O.O.P.

It also helped that The Sky Order never impeded the lives of the people that lived there and that the military was extremely diligent in weapon discipline, ensuring that no soldiers or civilians that worked or lived at the outpost brought weapons outside the outpost when on leave or even just off duty.

Being the fact that there were so many uninhabited moons surrounding the planet there were two naval training academies, one located on the moon of Winlion and the on the moon known as Uncovalor. While relatively small these two moons were big enough to place several hangers for star fighters and small outpost on each moon. 

With such a high demand for starship crews and star fighter pilots these two academies were able to help train new pilots without having them learning on the fly like the beginning of the war of independence. While in class learning and non lethal war games were no true match for experience in the field it was nice to allow new pilots the chance to learn without many dying in the process.

There was always a small Sky Order defense fleet protecting the area which consisted of a repurposed and rebuilt Mandalorian Teroch-class cruiser that was light blue with red highlights with the Sky Order symbol on each side along with the word Ultimatum written in black, being followed by two Interdictor-class cruisers that were colored dark blue with yellow trim with the Sky Order symbol on the sides along with several Falcon gunships and X-wing escorts. 

-Teroch-Class-Ultimatum-Bridge-

Standing on the bridge of the Teroch-class cruiser was a dark skinned woman that has long black hair that reached her shoulders with brown eyes wearing a light blue formal naval dress shirt and black dress pants. 

This is Commodore Rae Sloane from the planet Known as Ganthel, one of the few core world systems that are involved with the Sky Order and the Diplomatic Order of Planets. Her planet while being a core world was once run by a group of slavers and spice traders known as Kotaska. 

Ganthel was one of the first planets to receive the full efforts of the newly created Sky Order and was truly the biggest gamble The Sky Order had undertaken. The Sky Order had put almost everything it had at the time from it’s first real fleet and first companies of soldiers that joined the Order but in the end it paid off, not only getting them a loyal core world but it was also a location for their first off world training facilities.

While the Commandant was reminiscing on her past she didn’t notice a being walking up behind her “RAWRGR” ( Ma’am? ) she heard before turning around to see a Wookie standing a few feet behind her with a bandolier diagonally around his shoulder to his waist “ Yes lieutenant?” she asked with a single eyebrow raised towards the Wookie

“RAWGRG!, GRWARGR! RAWRGRWAWGGR!!” (“ ma’am! , word came from High Command , two captured Trade Federation Lucrehulk-class droid control ships will be coming to Iego within a day or two so they can drop off droids for reprogramming”) 

The Commandant nodded before replying “ tell High Command that we understand and appreciate the heads up” the Wookie nodded before turning around and going back to his station. 

-System-Classified-

The planet is covered by a planetary shield that has a small gap opened and while it may not be the largest planet, it was well hidden in the unknown region of the galaxy. This planet was uninhabited when it was discovered early on in the war of independence when a Sky Order naval ship with a green crew lost their way in a damaged star ship and came out of hyperspace earlier than intended but wound up finding the small but green and blue luscious looking uninhabited planet. 

This planet is one of the greatest kept secrets of The Sky Order and the Diplomatic Order of Planets, so great a secret that only the highest of members have access to the knowledge of the location of this planet. 

This planet has been designated as Knowhere, those who do know the location of this planet have gone to great lengths to ensure that enemies never find this planet. This planet was the biggest refugee planet that is maintained by The Sky Order and the Diplomatic Order of Planets. 

As they have saved thousands upon thousands of beings belonging to different species they needed a place to bring them to ensure they received proper health care and access to food and clean water while finding them a permanent home, whether or not they already had a planet to return to a home would be found.

While there are other facilities and planets that are there to assist recently free slaves get back on their feet, this is by far the largest and the most secret out of all the locations available to bring large amounts of recently freed slaves. 

Many of the systems that make up D.O.O.P contribute and are usually able to take in recently freed slaves as well to help them get back on their feet but there are also a good number of the systems apart of D.O.O.P that are in no position to offer assistance as they are only just getting back on their own feet but all usually try to put in an effort.

On the surface of the planet there were many small settlements and farms set up across the planet. Every settlement has access to clean water, food and medical supplies along with trained staff to help these recently freed slaves get back on their feet. 

There was a small military base located on the planet that had only less than a company of soldiers not including the staff and included a good sized hanger for star fighter and gun ship repairs. 

There were strict rules though about weapon discipline and all weapons from their rifles to electric batons were forbidden to be taken outside the base. The primary reason there even was a military base on the planet at all was mostly for the hanger so that D.O.O.P star fighters and gun ships in the area had a place to land to repair and refuel. 

To ensure that they always had enough resources to aid as many people as possible for a long steady period of time they had strict measures in place to ensure population control by doing their best to ensure recently freed slaves got back on their feet and homes were found for them. 

They never had to resort to drastic measures of course, they never even thought up any sort of drastic measures because it the powers at be refused to sink as low as those they fight against. When they were at capacity with the resources they had available they would temporally halt taking in freed slaves for some time or send some to another refugee planet or a system run by the Diplomatic Order of Planets. 

On average about fifty-seven to sixty-three percent of freed slaves had homes to back to as they had been captured in their lifetimes and after they received treatment were able to quickly return home if they so chose. 

On average about five to seven of those chose not to return to their home planet for one reason or another, no questions were asked as this was to be a clean slate for all beings freed from slavery. 

On the other side though that meant an average about thirty-seven to forty-three percent of freed slaves and an average of five to seven percent from the previous category still needed homes. That meant that it was up to the Diplomatic Order of Planets with the help of The Sky Order to find homes for thousands of beings from across the galaxy.

With help of other systems not apart of either the Diplomatic Order of Planets or The Sky Order such as Naboo, Alderaan, and Chandrila they were able to create a refugee system to help find homes for these freed slaves.

The main settlement on the surface of the planet was a small modern settlement, similar to others around the planet they were small settlements. Each settlement able to hold between five to ten thousand people including staff and medical personal. This again was to ensure the resources were never spread to thin and making sure all who were brought here had a roof over their head and enough food and water.

In the middle of the main settlement is the administration building for the system. Inside sitting in the main office in front of a desk was a woman with purple hair wearing a formal dark blue dress with a D.O.O.P pin on her chest holding a holopad in her hands looking over some data she was presented with. 

The door to the office swooshed open and in walked a droid looking similar to C3PO but this one is red with blue trimming and the D.O.O.P label on it's chest, it was holding a trey with some food and a cup of steaming liquid in the cup on the trey “breakfast is served my lady” stated the droid in a female voice as she placed the trey down on top of the desk and took a step back while standing straight up.

The woman sitting at the desk looked up as she put the holopad down gently on her desk to the right of the trey of food “Thank you K8E” stated the woman as she picked up the cup of warm liquid in both her hands and closed her eyes for a moment as she took a drink of the delicious coffee, made just the way she liked “ You spoil me K8E” she said as she put down the coffee cup.

“it is my pleasure to assist you Governess Holdo, someone needs to keep you from collapsing” stated K8E with a slight chuckle in her robotic voice “ Might I ask what is causing you stress my lady?” K8E asked with more seriousness in her voice while the Governess picked up the knife and fork from the trey.

“Well” started the Governess before using the fork and knife to grab a few bites of her eggs, after a few bites she takes another quick drink of her coffee before putting her hands down on either side of the plate “ It seems that the Sky Intelligence Service made a slight mistake in their assessment of the Zygerrian slave processing facility that High Commander Skywalker and Commander Esdeath went to liberate” she stated before gently nudging the holopad on her desk towards K8E for the droid to take with her right hand holding her fork.

As Governess Holdo began eating again, this time at a much slower pace K8E moved towards the desk to pick up the holopad and began to look over the information on the holopad. After pressing a few buttons and reading it over for a few brief moments K8E realized that it was the after action report for Skywalker and Esdeath’s attack on the Zygerrian slave processing facility.

A small flash got K8E to look towards the bottom right corner and she pressed the alert, it popped up reading 

-NUMBER OF SLAVES FREED: 20,550 

If it was possible K8E’s eyes would have widened with shock “That many!” she exclaimed in shock while looking back up at the Governess who was chewing but nodded but kept on eating her breakfast while K8E continued “I can understand why this would keep you up” she stated as she continued looking through the after action report.

Governess Holdo put down the knife and fork for a moment to have a quick drink of her coffee while K8E continued reading the report to herself “ the Sky Intelligence Service didn’t think that this facility had been running long enough to accumulate more than twelve thousand slaves and that was high balling it” stated the Governess with a sigh before picking her fork and knife back up 

“ Our newest settlement won’t be ready for another three to five months and were already at near capacity, it is only thanks to finding the planet Maridun for the Lurmen that we were able to find enough space for the eight thousand I told them we could take at this time” Holdo finished before starting to eat again.

-Naboo-Queen’s-Palace-

Anakin was levitating a few feet off of the ground in a meditative stance on a balcony overlooking the city of Theed. Proud of the way The Sky Order was able to help the peoples of Naboo liberate their home and proud of how the Diplomatic Order of Planets was able to quickly bring humanitarian supplies to help the peoples of Naboo get back on their feet.

The celebrations on Naboo lasted a week, it was a joyful time for all. The Sky Order military could not stay as they had other objectives to complete and other beings to free however the Diplomatic Order of Planets did send Governess Beru along with a fleet of transport ships carrying food, water and medical supplies to Naboo to assist the people living there get back onto their feet without any additional military presence.

The only Sky Order presence remaining on Naboo was the High Commander Skywalker while the rest of the fleet was redeployed and the SHMI returned to Tatooine. Anakin had taken down his small personal transport ship to the planet when the Diplomatic Order of Planets transport fleet arrived to the system. 

Anakin had stayed for official purposes, to help the people of Naboo get back on their feet and believed now would be a good opportunity to speak with the Queen to strengthen the bond between the peoples of Naboo and the Diplomatic Order of Planets. 

While he knew that Naboo was not going to be joining the Order it never hurt to have allies in different places and while he may never admit it out loud he was rather taken with her as well. 

She was only a few years younger than him and he could see that she had a pure soul, she was someone who truly wanted to do good in the galaxy, to leave it a better place than it was before she came and it was quite the attractive feature and it drew his interest. It also didn't hurt that she was quite beautiful as well.

There was to be a festival, a final celebration as the people have had some time to get back on their feet with the help of the Diplomatic Order of Planets providing food, water, and medical supplies to the peoples of Naboo while helping them rebuild as well. The new Supreme Chancellor, Sheev Palpatine would also be in attendance with several members of the Jedi counsel.

“Hello friend” came from a male voice from behind him, Anakin didn't even open his eyes or make any gesture that he heard the voice. For a few moments everything was silent they just sat there listening to the breeze of the wind accompanied by the laughter and enjoyment of the peoples below and that included many Gungan’s enjoying the festivities as well.

“Hello Master Qui-Gon” stated Anakin before opening his eyes and turning his head slightly to look back to see the wise old Jedi standing behind him wearing old fashioned Jedi robes “ I am glad that you survived the fight Master Jedi, you still have a lot you have to offer” Anakin stated with a smile before looking straight forward 

Qui-Gon-Jinn chuckles loudly as he leans on the wall behind Anakin

-Orange-Zone-System-Sriluur-

Commander Pong Krell was in a rebel town in the middle of a world that was directly controlled by a member of Hutt clans known as Nashi. Krell was given command of the campaign to help liberate the Weequay people and free the control of the planet from the grasp of the Hutt clans.

The main problem is that the planet is in an Orange Zone and that means that control for the space can not always be assured. From one day to the next control over the space over Sriluur changed and it severely effected the efforts put forth by the troops of The Sky Order and the Weequay people to liberate the planet from Hutt control.

One thing that has helped the Sky Order forces here was the fact that like the rest of species Nashi was arrogant and short sighted, his belief that the Sky Order was no true threat the Hutt reign even now, thirteen years after the war for independence began shaped his military movements and the Sky Order and the Weequay freedom fighters were able to take advantage of the Hutt’s arrogance and take bigger cities away from Nashi’s forces.

Krell was currently encamped in a city known as Fahruz, one of the biggest populated cities on the planet using city hall as a temporary headquarters for his troops and the Weequay freedom fighters or the WFF for short. 

The city was midst of it’s own small celebration, while the battle for control of the planet is still being waged, the residents of this city are happy for the moment that they were free of the Hutt forces controlling the city. 

After properly securing the city with a shield to protect from air raids and after digging in for the night, the soldiers of The Sky Order that were not on duty and the Weequay freedom fighters were able to take a load off and have a few drinks together while many soldiers were just happy to find a soft bed and sleep.

Krell walked down a hallway in city hall until he reach a door and as he approached it, it opened with a swoosh. Inside was swarming with Sky Order personnel setting up various equipment around the room “ Commander Krell, Sir!” someone yelled while snapping to attention before the whole room does the same as they turn to him.

“At ease” stated Krell as he gestured them to return to their duties with a wave of his hand as he moved further into the room while a Chiss officer walked up to him “ Commander Krell, The floor holographic projector is secure and ready to go in the office Sir” stated the Chiss officer with a salute.

“good, I will be in the office make sure I am not disturbed” Commander Krell stated stoically as he moved forward ahead of the officer towards the office. The officers around all watch as Krell gets close to the door before stopping turning his head a bit before saying “get the Sky Order High Command on the line” before continuing his trek to the office.

As the door swooshed close behind Krell a few of the officers left behind looked around at each other for a brief moment before getting back to work “ I haven't seen the Commander that pissed off in a long while” stated a human white skinned male that was kneeling beside a console wearing an engineers suit with a Sky Order symbol patch on his chest while working on the inside with the panel open trying to fix it.

“ I don't blame the Commander for being upset” stated a female voice in anger. All eyes in the room to see a blue skinned female wearing red armor that had two blue thin strips going down vertically from each shoulder to her hand and another two blue stripes going down vertically from her neck to her boots before throwing her helmet to the other side of the room. 

A few soldiers and officers in the room dodged the flying helmet before she continued her rant “we should have taken this city a week ago but because we didn't know when or if our reinforcements were going to show up we had to take extra precautions before coming here and took a week longer than anticipated and then! we lost a whole platoon of tanks because they had no air support, they were like sitting ducks for the Hutt star fighters!” she exclaimed just before punching a good size dent into the metal wall in anger.

“ENOUGH!” stated a male robotic voice. Everyone in the room turn to look at the door to the room and standing there was a red colored T-Series tactical droid that had black accents with the Sky Order symbol on it's chest being followed by two black colored BX-commando droids with red accents to their armor and the Sky Order symbol on their chest.

The droid slowly walked over to the corner where the helmet wound up and picked it up with both hands. The droid brought the helmet closer to it's face and took a good look at the red helmet with two blue vertical stripes on it. 

It was silent for a few moments in the room before the red colored T-Series droid started walking towards the female soldier with her helmet held out “ now listen hear Captain” the droid started in a neutral voice.

The droid got within a couple of feet the soldier before stopping to continue “ mistakes have been made and many of us are just as frustrated as you are but we have higher priorities at the moment” the droid stated in a neutral but strained voice as he pushed the red helmet into the soldier's hands “ now you can either act like the Captain you are and calm down or you can continue to throw a fit like a child but if you are going to continue with your tantrum then you can do so outside” the droid finished while pointing to the door that lead outside.

The woman was clearly angry but quickly realized after taking a quick look around that she was causing a commotion. She placed her helmet underneath her left arm “Whatever!” she stated with anger in her voice before pushing her way past the three droids and walked out the door but before the closed behind her she used her right hand to punch a good sized dent in the hallway. 

-Knowhere-Open-Space-

Flying in the space around the planet were three repurposed and rebuilt Interdictor-Class Cruisers, the two on the sides of the middle one were dark blue with green highlights with D.O.O.P in bold red letters on the side and the middle Cruiser was red with blue highlights again with D.O.O.P imprinted on it’s side with black print.

The three Cruisers had a fair amount of space between them and were each surrounded by a few Falcon gun ships and X-Wing star fighter escorts. These D.O.O.P naval ships were here to protect the planet as while it is a closely guarded secret for both The Sky Order and D.O.O.P, the powers at be refused to be caught off guard with so many lives at stake. 

Several ships were coming out of hyperspace starting with three repurposed and rebuilt Teroch-class Mandalorian Cruisers adorned with dark blue colors with yellow trim and the Sky Order symbol on each side coming into view one by one each with a star fighter escort.

All three of the cruisers looked as though they had taken differing amounts of damage, the Teroch-class in the middle looked a little more damaged as it had a few holes throughout the exterior of the hull while the other two looked relatively untouched besides a few smoking holes on their hulls.

Next came a black colored repurposed and rebuilt Kandosii-Type Dreadnaught with bright red highlights, one of the best finds dug out from a junk planet early on in the war of independence, only being finished and brought into service two and a half years ago.

Following behind the Dreadnaught coming out of hyperspace were ten repurposed and rebuilt Mandalorian Shaadlar-type troopships or MSTT for short. They were all colored light blue with black highlights with D.O.O.P written on the sides of the ships and on each MSTT vessel the Red Sigil could be seen painted on showing they were medical transport.

( Quick Note: The Red Sigil is a Universal Marking used to Designate Medical Facilities, Vehicles, and Equipment in Star Wars please look it up quickly if you need a picture reference ) 

These ships were once the backbone of the Mandalorian Navy, able to hold up to thirty crew and eight hundred soldiers and packed a heavy punch during the height of the Mandalorian crises. The Diplomatic Order of Planets and The Sky Order were very interested in finding these vessels but not just for military use but also for transport. 

When these ships were rebuilt they were built in different models to fit different purposes, some were made for transporting civilians and goods between planets while some had been modified to transport freed slaves while being able to provide any needed emergency care on the way. 

The Sky Order also used these vessels when large amounts of troops need to be moved or when a campaign has a high amount of casualties as this ship can carry hundreds of troops while providing medical aid to them as well. 

These ships became essential in the Red and Orange Zones as while the Falcon drop ships were fast and maneuverable they were more meant for quickly punching through a blockade to do a quick drop off of on the surface with emergency supplies or a company of troops but they just did not have the armor or shields to take on the bigger Zygerrian and Hutt fleets. 

While in comparison the Mandalorian Shaadlar-type troopships which while were a lot bulkier and less maneuverable but used for bringing down more men to a staging area on the surface of the planet. 

Having ships like these allowed The Sky Order and the Diplomatic Order of Planets to bring in humanitarian supplies to civilians and soldiers alike who are either living or fighting in a Red or Orange zone. 

The Mandalorian Shaadlar-type troopships became one of the most mass manufactured by The Sky Order and the Diplomatic Order of Planets. After using up the frames they found on Junk planets they wound up having to design a version of their own to build. It took some time but after some trial and error they were able to design a similar version to mass produce for the sake of both their Naval forces.

The medical versions like this had been given many bacta tanks, nurses, and doctors to ensure the beings that were freed could get access to proper care without having to wait to be brought to a physical hospital for treatment. 

Several of the Falcon gun ships and even many of the X-Wing star fighters could be seen with small but noticeable dings and scrapes along their ships. The damaged X-Wings immediately moved towards the opened gap in the shield to descend down towards the surface of the planet to repair their ships and get some well earned R and R.

On the bridge of the Kandosii-Type Dreadnaught was Esdeath wearing her armor without the helmet ( again it is the armor of the inquisitor Kestis from Jedi Fallen Order ) looking out the bridge window with a woman covered in silvered armor with blond hair standing about six feet, three inches tall holding a helmet in her right arm standing only a few feet behind her while the crew went about it’s business. 

“ My Lady?” started the blond woman standing behind Esdeath to get her attention as she noticed Esdeath slightly turned her head to acknowledge her she continued “ might I ask how we got stuck with babysitting duty while the High Commander got to go off to a new battle?” she asked with a thick accent in her voice.

Esdeath kept her head turned slightly for a moment or two before looking straight forward again and saying “ I understand your frustration Major Phasma but if we endure this for a short while longer our patience will be rewarded” she paused for a moment before continuing “we may yet find a battle worthy of fighting against our repurposed Mandalorian fleet” she finished.

-Naboo-Theed-

“you are quite the individual” stated Qui-Gon with a small chuckle and an amused look on his face while looking at Anakin sitting almost completely still in his meditative stance while levitating a few feet off the ground on the balcony.

Anakin sat still for a few moments in silence almost as if he didn’t hear the wise old master and just when Qui-Gon was about speak again “ Thank you wise master” came from the younger man “ I have always respected you master Qui-Gon, you are a true servant of the force” stated Anakin with admiration in his voice.

Qui-Gon had by now moved closer to the railing of the balcony to the right of the levitating individual and was looking down at the happy people walking around, laughing, dancing and genuinely having a good time. He looked to his left over to Anakin for a few brief moments before straightening it and let out a few chuckles “you speak as if we have met before but I would certainly have remembered meeting you before”

“maybe not in this reality” Anakin stated cryptically “ but enough about that” he turned his head to look at the wise master before continuing “I would like to get to know you better master Qui-Gon, maybe you should visit Tatooine if have some time” Anakin finished before looking straight again. 

“Yes” Qui-Gon replied before leaning forward on the railing “for the brief time I was on Tatooine I will admit I was rather impressed with how it has changed since Jabba was killed” he replied “ I would like to see other worlds that have been liberated by The Sky Order but my duties as a Jedi and to the Republic keep me otherwise occupied” he finished

Anakin smirked a bit at this before moving his hand into a pocket “well, if you ever find yourself with such free time” he stated before pulling his hand out of his pocket and showed it to Qui-Gon. In his hand was a small metal coin that was light blue that had a small set of white wings on one side and D.O.O.P written in small black letters on the other. 

Qui-Gon takes the coin in his hand and takes a look over it with a single eyebrow raised and is about he ask about it, when Anakin turns his head to look at him in the eyes as he said “ should you find yourself with some time away from the Republic and the Jedi order just give this coin to any pilot that is from the Diplomatic Order of Planets or The Sky Order, after they ask you a question you reply with the phrase: freedom is worth any price and they will take you anywhere you wish to go within our territory, within reason of course” He finished with a small chuckle .

After he finished speaking Anakin then straightened his head and closed his eyes once again to go back into his meditation as Qui-Gon took another few moments to look over the coin in question before bringing his hand back down to his side, the coin held secured in his right hand. 

Qui-Gon watched the ground below again in silence with a smile on his face “ well I should probably go and make sure that my former apprentice still has his head attached, I hope to see you again in the future my friend” stated Qui-Gon before he bowed slightly before walking back inside but just before he reached the door leading outside he stops and turns around slightly “ may the force be you friend” he stated before turning around and continuing towards the door. Just as he was about to walk through he heard “and with you as well friend”

-Iego-Sky-Order-Outpost-

In the largest warehouse in the Sky Order outpost many beings could be seen trying to move prototypes of tanks, star fighters, some small vehicles and even droids onto large hover skids. From Humans, to Ugnaughts, Jawa’s, and even many blue colored Dum Series Pit Droids were all running around trying to empty the large warehouse as quickly as possible. 

Standing off the side watching was a white skinned male standing about five, foot ten inches tall with spiky red hair and brown eyes wearing a red t-shirt with a black sweater and black pants. Standing next to him was an Ugnaught wearing lose blue coveralls with The Sky Order symbol on his chest

“ So boy, what’s with all the rush in getting these warehouses empty so quickly?” stated the Ugnaught in a rough voice while watching the warehouse being emptied as quickly as possible.

“ Well Kuill, I got a call from Skywalker” stated the man with a little frustration in his voice before crossing his arms in front of his chest before continuing “ Apparently Skywalker captured a large amount of enemy droids and has asked us to wipe, update them with D.O.O.P programs and higher sentience levels as well” finished the man as he started to tap his boot on the ground

“ Jaybo, define a large amount will you?” Kuill asked the man. 

“ Skywalker didn’t give me a number, he only said to expect a fair amount and that the Trade Federation put so many limitations on those droids that their current only good use in the battlefield is in their overwhelming numbers ” Jaybo stated before Kuill raised a single eyebrow at the man before looking forward and watching the different beings working together by choice rather than by force. 

It had always impressed him how The Sky Order and the Diplomatic Order of Planets prioritized helping others and making sure all beings had a choice in how they lived their lives. The Sky Order had saved him and many other Ugnaughts from the lives of indentured servitude and when they did they did not ask for a single thing in return.

When they were first brought to a D.O.O.P refugee world, they truly believed that the only thing that had happened was they would have new owners but no. They were treated kindly and with respect by the staff and other refugees on the world and were genuinely amazed at the situation. 

The Diplomatic Order of Planets had helped him and the other Ugnaughts find new homes and offered employment as well. They did not push the offer to much and did honor their word in helping find the Ugnaughts a peaceful home. 

Some of the younger Ugnaughts like him grew board after some time and wound up joining the Diplomatic Order of Planets and The Sky Order to help make the galaxy a brighter place truly believing in their cause while others chose to remaine in their secluded farms or homes to live the rest of their lives in peace.

“ Hey kid your looking pretty tired, you not getting sleep or what?” Kuill asked as he noticed the bags under the young captains eyes.

Jaybo looked to his right to Kuill and said “ I was on leave, visiting Mei in Cliffhold when Skywalker called” he stated as he yawned while rubbing his right eye with his right hand.

“Hmm spending time with Mei again eh?” stated Kuill as he crossed his arms in front of his chest while Jaybo now raised an eyebrow while looking a him “ she that eccentric human with the pink hair?” he asked while bringing one of his hands up to his chin with a grin on his face before staring to chuckle 

Jaybo’s eyes widened for a moment but before he had a chance to reply a Jawa came running up to them in a panic from the front of the warehouse, it’s arms flailing above his head and it was screaming loudly as it ran over to them. 

Once it reached them the Jawa came to a screeching halt and started to speak rapidly in it’s native language while gesturing wildly with his arms. Jaybo and Kuill looked to each other for a brief moment, each with a single eyebrow raised silently wondering if the other could understand the Jawa’s quick speech.

After a few moments of this happening Jaybo had enough and put forward both his arms with his hands facing out in a calmly manner “ Whoa there, relax for a moment,” he said first trying to get the Jawa to take a breath “ just take a quick breath and speak slowly” it looked to be working as the Jawa stopped it’s rant for a moment to take a quick breath for a few seconds

After a few seconds go by the Jawa starts again this time at a slower pace, speaking it’s native language but thankfully after working with Jawa’s for so long their language was well known in D.O.O.P and The Sky Order “ Jaybo, Kuill you will want to take a look in the sky out front!” 

The two looked at the Jawa with an eyebrow raised on each individual before shrugging their shoulders and walking to the front of the large warehouse with the Jawa close behind. As they reached the front of the warehouse they stopped for a moment after they looked out one of the open gates and saw many Sky Order personnel staring up into the sky in awe, again they look at each other quickly before moving forward again this time with a quicker pace.

As they get outside the front of the warehouse they walk to the side of the warehouse with the Jawa still close behind. They got to the side of the warehouse before looking into the sky … both Jaybo and Kuill widen their eyes as they few a sight before them because descending from the sky were no less than six C-9979 landing crafts.

-Sriluur-Fahruz-Temporary-HQ-

Commander Krell walked into the office of the city hall and saw that the room had been reorganized as with a holographic projector in the middle of the floor with cables lying all around it leading to a few consoles that were set up quickly around the room.

Before going to the holographic pad on the floor he walks over to the open window to look outside he wanted to take a few breaths to calm himself before speaking with High Command, it was never a good idea to speak with them while he was angry it would not make the situation any easier.

It was dusk by now but he could still hear celebrations going throughout the city and it brought a small smile to his face. He knows that they still have a lot of work to do on this system but it was good to see the smiling faces of the locals when they liberated the city.

It was times like this that always help remind him of why he stayed with Skywalker and The Sky Order after they rescued him from his imprisonment at the hands of the Zygerrian Empire. He truly wound up believing that it was the will of the force that he met Skywalker in such a way and was impressed with what he has seen from the boy since.

As he was reminiscing about the past the door to the office opened and in walked the red colored T-series tactical droid with black accents followed by two black colored BX-commando droids with red accents.

After walking a few steps inside the leading droid stops before turning it’s head slightly “ guard the door” the droid ordered to the two droids. The two BX-commando droids nod before turning to stand guard on each side of the door while the T-Series tactical droid moved forward to stand behind Krell “Greetings Commander Krell Sir” stated the droid with a salute.

Krell said nothing for a few moments before crossing his arms in front of him he turns his head slightly to the right without moving his body “ At ease lieutenant” he stated and just after the droid relaxes his stance Krell straightens his head to look outside before speaking up again “ I will admit I am a little surprised to see you lieutenant what brings you here?”

The droid placed it’s hands behind it’s back and brought it’s hands together “ Well as you can imagine Major Pryde is a little upset that we lost a platoon of tanks to protect a landing zone when no reinforcements arrived, he wanted me to come for the report from High Command as he believed he was not in the mood to be able a level conversation with them at this current time” finished the droid 

Krell nodded and stood still for a moment before turning around and moving closer to the holographic pad with the droid following “ Yes, I can certainly imagine his frustration at the moment” he stated stoically as they reached the holographic floor projector. 

Once they reached the projector Krell looked over to the two BX-commando droids that were still on each side of the door “ leave us and make sure that we are not disturbed understood” he ordered. The two droids nodded and moved outside the office to guard it from the outside, after they were out of the room the red T-Series droid moved over to one of the consoles that were connected to the holographic pad.

After pressing a few buttons on the console the holographic pad lit up but then powered down, then powered up, then down again, then lit up a final time and released a steady hum this time. The red colored T-Series droid pressed a few more buttons on the console before moving away and joining Krell next to the holographic pad.

Silence reigned for a for moment before a life size hologram appeared of a white skinned female, wearing a dark blue formal naval shirt with a Sky Order symbol on her chest with black pants with dark brown hair and brown eyes with a stern look on her face and her hands connected . “This is Commodore Karyn Faro of The Sky Order High Command, how can we assist you today Lieutenant B08 and Commander Krell?” stated the woman in the hologram

“ Well Commodore Faro” started Commander Krell with a slight edge to his tone “we are here for an update on the status of our reinforcements that we were supposed to receive days ago” by now Krell’s voice was stronger and angrier “we needed those troops and supplies for our attack on the city of Fahruz and we lost a platoon of tanks protecting a landing zone that we didn’t need!” by the end he was yelling while flailing his four arms a little bit.

The look on Commodore Faro’s face softened “ Yes, we are sorry about that, we had an emergency situation appear on the system of Naboo that required immediate resolution, there were no other troops available for reassignment at the time” she stated apologetically

“ Naboo?, what could have happened on Naboo that needed Sky Order presence” asked Lieutenant B08 in a curious tone and even Krell had a curious look on his face. 

The Commodore turned her head slightly to the Lieutenant “ The Trade Federation blockaded and invaded the planet directly with their droid army” she stated before looking back to Krell “ High Commander Skywalker believed if we acted quickly enough we could prevent them from getting a complete grasp on the system” she finished.

Commander Krell brought one of his hands his hand up to his chin and closed his eyes for few brief moments while the Lieutenant pressed the question “ I can understand that situation, were they able to liberate Naboo at least?” he asked.

The female Commodore nodded “yes, with Major Banai leading the infantry and with Skywalker, Aurra Sing, and Admiral Greedo leading battle in space it did not take long to take back control of the system from the Trade Federation and not only were they even able to take control of two of their Lucrehulk-class droid control ships and test out the new NCC-1707 class Battleships and the new Daedalus class star fighter carriers as well” she finished. 

This part had Krell interested “hmm” he stated while stroking his chin with his hand before sighing, having calmed down since hearing out the explanation he could understand the necessity of getting that done quickly but still “ Alright you made your point, now when can we expect our reinforcements that now probably need to reinforce and replenish supplies?” he asked bluntly

The female in the hologram closed her eyes as she chuckled a little bit “ same old Krell, blunt as ever I see, well then” she stated as she opened her eyes again before continuing “ your reinforcements will be fully re-supplied and ready to go in twenty-five hours from now, including a new platoon of M808B Main battle hover tanks and several support vehicles as well” she stated as Krell had again began stroking his chin listening to what High Command had available to give them.

“ Any chance there is a free squadron or two of X-Wings you could spare?” asked Lieutenant B08

Krell decided to jump in here before the woman had a chance to respond “I agree, having even two or three squadrons available would help move this campaign along with less casualties.” 

The woman looked between them with a happy look “ I can do you one better” she stated with a smile on her face “ Now that they have been tested in live combat the new NCC-1707 class battleships and Daedalus class star fighter carriers that are both equipped with cloaking technology, are now being sent into the front lines and one of the Daedalus class star fighter carriers was reserved for your campaign by the High Commander himself” she stated with a smile on her face.

She placed her hands on her hips before leaning forward a little bit “ get a hold of Major Banai in the next twenty-five hours and you can go over a new plan for your drop, I am sorry boys but I have to go, may the force be with you” she stated before her hologram went to static for a few seconds before completely disappearing

Commander Krell and Lieutenant B08 looked at each other for a brief moment in silence after the hologram disappeared, Krell having a single eyebrow raised.

-Naboo-Theed-

It was time for the final celebration here in Theed, it is the final of a week long of celebrations here in Theed. There were many high honored guests such as the Jedi council, and the new Supreme Chancellor, Sheev Palpatine would be in attendance coming all the way from Coruscant with a few friends of his in the galactic senate including Orn Free Taa.

Governess Beru, along with Greef Karga, the Governor of Navarro a small trading planet in the Outer Rim were here to represent the Diplomatic Order of Planets as they stayed and helped the planet get back onto it’s feet and brought plenty of food, water, and medical supplies to help the people recover.

Anakin was standing next to the Queen as she gave a wonderful speech thanking The Sky Order and the Diplomatic Order of Planets for their support and she went on to say how proud she was of all the peoples of Naboo both saying that all the beings that lived on her Naboo were her people, one people not divided.

It was truly a sight to behold, and Anakin may have snuck a few glances in her direction while other speeches were going on as well, a time or two there eyes met he would have to find some time to talk to her alone after the celebrations have finished if he had the time he did have a war to get back to.

Anakin and Palpatine standing within fifty feet of the other, neither noticing quite the danger the other poses to them. Both are blissfully unaware just how much their fates will intertwine. 

who will win, who will be the champion of the force?! 

-This-Is-The-End-of-This-Chapter-

\- Hoped you like this chapter, sorry I was a little boring  
\-   
\- Next chapter will begin setting up the clone wars  
\-   
\- I did try to add a little spice to this chapter

-Quick-Notes-

\- It will be at least one to two chapters before the Clone Wars begin  
\-   
\- All the new Ships introduced this chapter are all from Star Wars and can be found either through Google or Wookieepedia   
\-   
\- I am sorry for all the Blah, Blah this chapter but I wanted to show more of the galaxy at large this chapter I hope you enjoy  
\-   
\- Please review at your leisure   
\-   
\- I can take constructive criticism but please no flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter 4 to 5 weeks


	7. What is supposed to happen next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.... Hope You enjoy

Disclaimers and Stuff  
\- I Do not Own Star Wars,   
\-   
\- I Do not own the characters from Star Wars  
\-   
\- I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I may add an OC or Two at some point  
\-   
\- I will not label this a crossover ( I believe that would only be necessary if I was using the worlds from which they came just the character themselves )  
\-   
\- “Character’s talking will be like this”  
INFORMATION TO NOTE FOR THIS STORY BEFORE READING  
\- This is an Anakin Slave revolution Story   
\-   
\- The Timeline for the Star Wars universe this story is kind of a little out of sorts. I try to keep it as neat as I can but please don’t mind if I change things around a little bit ( Example Anakin Skywalker is an adult at the beginning of Episode One)   
\-   
\- I am using information from Canon & Legends for this story and adding a bit of my own flare as well  
\-   
\- URGENT NOTE- please take note this is my very first story I have written, please be kind in the comments 

Chapter 7: What is supposed to happen next?

-In-The-Past-

Anakin and The odd looking Tusken Raider were sitting across from each other on the ground of the tent, Anakin unable to see any kind of look upon the Raiders face but could feel how uneasy the being in front of him was as it wasn’t to often that an outsider cares enough to learn to speak their language. 

After a few minutes of uneasy silence Anakin decides to start off “ my name is Anakin Skywalker” he stated in as friendly a tone as possible while speaking in the Tusken language “ it’s an honor to meet you” he continued before bowing his head slightly for a moment.

There was complete silence for a few moments again before the raider spoke “ I am Orr Agg R’orr” he stated in a gruff tone while speaking his natural tongue “ how is it you can speak our tongue?” he asked bluntly while tracing his fingers along his Gaderffi stick that was on his lap.

Anakin sat there for a few moments before saying “ I have learned a lot about you and your people, not just as the Tusken Raiders but also when you were known as the Kumumgah” as soon as Anakin said the last word Orr Agg R’orr gripped his Gaderffi stick tightly with both hands and growled but it did not deter Anakin.

Anakin raised his hands and held them out, palms facing out in a calm manner before continuing “ I am sorry to bring it up, but what happened to your people was a complete travesty” He got out before placing his hands back down and going again “ your people suffered immensely under the might of the Rakatan Empire and I can understand your long desire for freedom when, even now thousands of years later Tatooine is still oppressed by those who believe beings like you and I to be nothing more then toys for them to play with” by now Orr Agg R’orr had calmed down a bit and slightly released the grip on his Gaderffi stick.

Silence reigned for a few moments before Anakin continued “ you might not believe it but we actually have a lot in common” he stated as he saw the raider calm down a little more. Anakin leaned forward a little bit and stated “ I believe we met like this for a purpose, if we were to work together we can free Tatooine once and for all” this got Orr Agg R’orr to give Anakin his full and undivided attention.

-Present-Time-Kamino-Tipoca-City- 

The system Kamino was an aquatic planet located in an extragalactic star system that straggled south of the Rishi Maze satellite galaxy and beyond the larger galaxy. It was inhabited by the Kaminoans—a race of tall, elegant beings with long necks who were regarded as a mysterious species that tended to keep to themselves but were known well in certain circles for their cloning technology.

The Kaminoans were known to provide clone armies and often contracted with private security forces and other clients. Being the fact that Kamino was outside the known galaxy it was able to remain secret from the Republic and other powers while building up their own technological prowess and experiment freely with cloning techniques to their hearts content.

The Sky Order first became aware of their presence roughly three and a half years into the war of independence. A green crew that were piloting one of the first finished repurposed star ships, that came out of hyperspace just outside the galaxy and discovered the advanced race. 

After a proper and formal meeting with members of The Sky Order High Command, the Kaminoans offered their cloning services to the Sky Order to increase the size of their army in a relatively short period of time and at a relatively good price as well but The Sky Order High Command unanimously agreed not to accept the proposal. 

They decided though that at the time the best option would be to reject their proposal without offending them claiming to the Kaminoans that they did not have the resources to house and feed such an army but might come back to them one day in the future for their services. 

While they had no intention of using the services being the fact that using an army of clones would defeat the very purpose of the war of independence but they feared that the Kaminoans might one day offer their services to their very rich enemies, so they decided to try remain in the good books of the odd species and this way they could keep their peripheral eyesight on them.

Lama Su, the Prime Minister of Kamino and leader of the ruling council of Kamino was sitting in his office going over some of the reports for the soon to be Galactic Army of the Republic, it had been some years since the Jedi named Syfo-Dyas came and put in the order for the army and some time since they heard from Darth Tyranus as well.

They had hoped to also hear from The Sky Order but it seemed that the war of independence truly had ended up going nowhere. The war had know been going on for nearly fourteen years and still they seemed truly no closer than they were when he met High Commander Skywalker all those years ago.

While he may not have a military mind he cold not understand how the war has not come to end with either the slavers or the freed slaves coming out on top and while they did mean to get in touch with the Hutt clans and Zygerrian Empire in order to offer their services they had gotten distracted with the order from the Jedi.

The order from the Jedi was massive and would require their full attention but he made sure to also make a few extra batches of clones with their current template incase The Sky Order came looking for more soldiers in the future. 

While they did not have much information to imprint onto the clones and did not have very much propaganda material, they were still able to imprint a love for The Sky Order and an admiration of the High Commander, Anakin Skywalker as well. 

As he was going over some reports regarding the latest batch the door to his office opened and in walked a female Kaminoan, she walked in a few feet before stopping to bow her head “ Mister Prime Minister sir, I apologize for the interruption but there is a situation that requires your presence sir” she stated before raising her head 

He looked up from his holopad in his hands “ What is it Taun We?” he asked in a neutral voice knowing she would not disturb him unless it was important.

She straightened her posture a small bit “ We have a request from The Sky Order for an official visit from a member of their High Command to negotiate a possible transaction” she stated 

He sat at his desk in silence in a few moments and gently placed his hands down gently on his desk “ hmm, it seems that after all these years they may finally have need for our services” he stated in a neutral voice he placed his one of his hands underneath his chin before continuing “ did they seem desperate for a quick meeting?” he asked with more curiosity in his voice than you would expect.

Taun We smiled a little bit “ yes, it seems they have spread their ground forces a little thin and would like to be able to supplement them with clone troops” she stated before handing over a thin holopad to her leader “ it was a good decision to make a few extra batches of the current template now we can sell them at a higher price” she stated with a slight chuckle.

As he hits play on the small screen and starts to watch he couldn’t help but grow a small smile “ wonderful… just wonderful” he stated as the video played.

-Naboo-Queen’s-Palace- 

Queen Amidala was standing on a balcony in her palace watching the peoples of Theed go about their daily routines. There were Gungans, the surface people of Naboo, and representatives from the Diplomatic Order of Planets wandering the streets, laughing playing and working together to help each other fix what damage the droid armies belonging to the Trade Federation had done not just to Theed but other cities around the planet as well.

There was going to be a formal dinner to celebrate the end of a horrendous nightmare and while the memories of what occurred would likely last for a generation or two, they can now begin to move forward and heal from these traumatic events. Unfortunately Anakin had to leave already as he had to get back to the war but he did have time to stop by for a chat before he left while leaving her with quite the blush on her cheeks.

-A-Few-Hours-Ago-

“ I understand you need to get back to the war but must you leave so soon, we are having a formal dinner afterwards to celebrate the end of this horrible event” she stated with a pleading look in her eyes while Anakin was leaning back on the railing of the balcony sitting on it “ I was hoping for a chance for us to get to know each other better” she stated while moving closer to him 

Anakin looked at her directly in eye while smirking a bit before standing up and walked the few feet between them before stopping and bringing his left hand up to gently rest just below her chin “ there is nothing more I would rather do then spend more time with a beautiful, strong and independent woman like yourself” he stated in a whisper while they were less then a foot apart “ but for the time being my responsibilities to those who put their faith in me to lead them must come first, I don’t believe I could be fair to you” he stated while looking into her eyes

As he pulled away she said nothing for a few moments as she was trying to get her heart to stop beating to rapidly “ I…I I understand” she stated with a bit of disappointment in her tone and a frown on her face.

“ Now, now none of that” he stated before putting on a charming smile “ you are to beautiful to have such a frown, just because my primary duty right now is to the Sky Order doesn’t mean I don’t have room for you in my life” he stated before placing his hands on either side of her head and kissing her forehead gently and pulled back before continuing “ before I leave I am going to give you my personal frequencies so we can talk any time and when we find a bit of spare time from our duties we can get to know each other at a better time and place”

-Present-Time-

The Queen smiled as she brought up a small coin to her eye level with her left hand and admired it. The coin was light blue that had small white wings and D.O.O.P written in small black letters on the other, she had heard about their new currency in the outer rim but had never seen any of it before and found it fascinating.

While she was disappointed that Skywalker had to go she could understand his position but was happy that there was hope to get to spend more time with him more in the future. She was looking forward to getting to know Governess Beru some more and Greef Karga seemed like a nice enough fellow as well. 

She had instructed the palace to host a relatively small but formal dinner which included the Supreme Chancellor and his party, the three Jedi that accompanied them to Naboo, and the two representatives from the Diplomatic Order of planets.

As she was thinking about the dinner she heard a knock at door so she turned around and entered her room proper “ the door is open!” she stated aloud. The door opened and in walked a few of hand maidens “ dinner is almost ready your highness, we are here to help you get ready for the evening” the lead handmaiden stated with a short bow.

-Orange-Zone-System-Klatooine-

Klatooine was the arid home world of the Klatooinian species that was covered with deserts and, to a lesser extent savannas. Klatooine was located within the Si’Klaata Cluster that was currently under Hutt control and one of the key systems that would help The Sky Order take the fight directly to the Hutt clans.

The planet was taken over by the Hutt clans under the Treaty of Vontor but while the planet was ruled directly by the Klatooinian Council of Elders the Hutt clans however controlled all Klatooinian activities off world.

They heard about the success of Tatooine, where the slaves were able to band together with the locals of the planet and wound up killing not one but two Hutts. This showed them that it was time to rebel against their oppressors and gain back their freedoms as well, so they sought out the early beginnings of The Sky Order and decided to work together to take down the Hutt clans.

After the war began to heat up the Hutt clans realized that more direct control would be needed on Klatooine and sent a Hutt with troops to occupy Klatooine alongside other systems located in this gateway to Hutt space. 

So the off world Klatooinians wound up joining the fight for independence in the outer rim and in return The Sky Order would help remove the Hutt control from their home planet Klatooine.

Klatooine was a prime location in the outer rim, if The Sky Order was able to get a foothold in this area of space they would have an effective staging ground for starting a campaign in Hutt space proper. 

The Sky Order has attempted to take control of the space around Klatooine and it’s surrounding systems on two different occasions but their attempts have met with failure each time because the Si’Klaata Cluster was located at one of main entrances to the main hub of Hutt space alongside other planets such as Sriluur, Lant, Lotra, Ques, and Nimia.

These systems were very important to the Hutt clans as they each hold differing amounts of importance, Lant for example was a trade world with extensive Hutt holdings while Sriluur was in the middle of one the Hutt clans most vital trading routes that lead directly to Nal Hutta. 

Klatooine required a long and extensive campaign and one of the main contributing factors was that a small minority of the population actually liked being under Hutt control and wanted the system to remain firmly in Hutt control. 

These beings were power hungry and were at the top of the Klatooinian hierarchy and liked lording their power over those they felt were beneath them, this even included owning slaves of their own species. While slavery was hated for obvious reasons but when beings enslaved members of their own species it brought out a special kind of hatred on those who commit such heinous crimes.

There were four small air fields set up in a desert region of planet south of the main city of Jaqual while being less than ten kilometers from a mountain range to avoid being attacked from the rear. While there were routes through the mountain they were considered impassible by tanks and other vehicles while not worth the huge efforts it take to move infantry through such rough terrain without vehicle support. 

In the mountain there were many routes which could not be seen from above in the scans of the mountain as well which helped The Sky Order as a company of M808B hover tanks moved their way through with support from some M12 Hover Warthogs and one man vehicles known as Ghosts. 

Now while it was possible to move through the mountain routes does not mean it was easy, it had to be done in a bit of a slow manner but they were able to get through with enough support to take the air fields that were just beyond the mountain.

They decided to stop for a few hours to rest in before the attack, they had scouts around making sure no enemy scouts found them while they encamped for the night. Many soldiers wound up sleeping in their vehicles if they could and some were just laying against their vehicles on the ground. There were some soldiers that could also be seen doing some maintenance on their vehicles to ensure they were in good shape for the battle coming ahead.

They were able to find some open space for a few tents there was a tent that was set up to be a temporary kitchen, a small briefing tent for officers, and a slightly larger tent set up to store larger ammunition that was to be distributed to the tanks before they left for the battle.

In the officers tent was a white skinned male wearing a black formal shirt and tan pants and a black cap with a star on the front with black boots. He was in front of a small holographic projector that went up to his knees and was about two feet wide with two Bothan engineers that were on their knees working to set up the projector with power.

“ I am sorry for the delay Colonel Hux sir, we had to recalibrate for the terrain but the projector should be up in a few more seconds sir” one of the engineers stated while he was putting the side panel piece back on the small holographic projector while the other pushed a few buttons on the other side.

The projector turned on and lit up for a brief moment before turning back off, then it lit up again for another few seconds but powered down quickly once again after a few seconds. Colonel Hux turned his head slightly to look at the engineer to his left with his right eyebrow raised higher than his left, the engineer met his eye for a brief moment before slapping the side of the device making it light up and hum as it turned on and stayed on this time.

As it turned on, a life size hologram appeared and it shows a Mark IV Architect droid that was colored black with yellow accents and had the Sky Order symbol on it’s chest holding it’s arms behind it’s back “ Ahh Colonel Hux, I was beginning to wonder when I would hear from you” stated the droid.

Colonel Hux came to attention and saluted while the engineers silently walked out the door to the tent “ Yes Sir I apologize, it took longer than anticipated to maneuver the tanks and support vehicles through the pass without to much damage but we made it through, those new tanks are rather impressive” he stated before dropping his salute and moving his arms behind his back.

The monocle above the droids right eye moved so it was over his right eye directly “ No matter, I am happy that you were able to make it through, I will admit while I do not doubt your leadership skills I was a little skeptical about your idea to move through the pass but you have impressed me again Colonel with your creativity” stated the droid.

Colonel Hux smirked a bit before saying “ well I will admit that it may have only worked because we got the new tanks, the older ones would have been to bulky but these ones fit almost perfectly going through here” he sighed before continuing “ I have stopped for a few hours to let my troops get some rest before the battle tomorrow” he finished.

The monocle on the droid moved again so it was back above the right eye of the droid “ Hmm, good call they will be busy tomorrow” the droid stated before bringing his right hand forward with only his index finger pointed out “Major Syndulla should soon be in position to begin the attack on the city of Etrious and should be able to join us as soon as she finds a secure area” he finished. 

As the droid went to speak again his hologram went to static for a brief moment and his hologram shrunk a bit as another joined in. The new one in the discussion was a jade skinned female Twi’lek wearing worn down red armor with black vertical stripes going down from her neck to her feet and The Sky Order symbol proudly on her chest but no helmet could be seen.

“ Ahh Major Syndulla we were just talking about you, how are you and your troops doing?” asked the droid.

The female Twi’lek turned to the droid and chuckled a small bit“ hope it was all true at least” she stated with a smile “ my troops and I are ready and in position to attack the city General, the local Klatooinians that are being enslaved and oppressed in the city have been secretly storing weapons, getting ready for us to arrive before starting to fight back” she stated

The droid looked to her before placing his hands behind his back again “ that is good to hear…. Now then, lets begin planning the final attacks to liberate Klatooine shall we ” he stated while looking between the two other officers. 

-Green-Zone-System-Ganthel-Open-Space-

Ganthel was a beautiful planet, once home to a group of known slavers that had a complete grasp on the beings on the planet directly that was now controlled by free beings and joined in the Diplomatic Order of Planets after it was liberated by The Sky Order. 

The beings of Ganthel were so grateful that they also completely supported The Sky Order by allowing them to start up their first off world training academies, one naval academy alongside a military academy were created and even provided The Sky Order room on the planet for a military outpost as well. 

Being the fact that Ganthel was so close to the core worlds of the Republic the Hutt Clans and the Zygerrian Empire would not risk bringing a large naval force so close to the heart of the Republic so this provided The Sky Order room to grow without fear of a large scale attack. 

Even The Sky Order was hesitant to keep a large naval presence in the area so after placing a planetary shield around the planet directly, they then decided to keep a minimal naval presence around system with the space around the system being patrolled by a small fleet. 

The fleet consists of two rebuilt and repurposed dark blue colored Gozanti Cruisers with yellow trim each having the Sky Order symbol on the sides of the ships following a black colored Liberator-class cruiser that had yellow accents with the Sky Order Symbol on the front of the ship. 

The Liberator-class cruiser was able to carry six star fighter squadrons along with three troop regiments, mainly used to patrol D.O.O.P space and fight against pirates and slavers so it was a good ship to use to protect the beings on the planet from those who would once again oppress them and to keep a good supply chain to the planet as well.

Being that Ganthel was in a green zone it allowed civilians to come and go as they please, so ships of various sizes could be seen going through the gap in the planetary shield but they were seen going through at a moderately slow pace as each ship had to present codes and a reason for being on the system as they passed through.

A Punworcca 116-class interstellar sloop comes out of hyperspace with it’s solar sail deployed and quickly pulls the sail inside itself after coming close to the planet directly. Inside the ship was none other than Count Dooku, former Jedi master and current leader of his home world Serenno alongside a FA-4 pilot droid that was flying his ship.

As the planet came into proper view the Count quickly took note of the Sky Order naval presence and the planetary shield, he believed the high amount of military presence on this planet might help sway the people in his favor and get them to join the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

He has tried to convert three other systems that were aligned with the Diplomatic Order of Planets and The Sky Order on previous occasions but failed each time due to a popular vote of the beings living on those planets. 

With such a high military presence here the beings may vote more in his favor as each of the votes on previous systems he attempted to turn were landslides against his cause each time and it was beginning to test his patience.

Dooku was so wrapped up in his thoughts he missed a ding go off on the center console “ Count Dooku Sir, we are being hailed” stated the pilot droid that was sitting a little a head of him to his left after pressing a few buttons.

Dooku looked to his left slightly at the droid “ Accept the transmission” he stated neutrally before the droid pressed a couple more buttons and the radio came to life with a few seconds of static before it turned to silence “ Punworcca 116-class Solar Sailer this is shield gate please respond with your identity and reason for visit” stated a female voice 

Dooku waited for a few seconds as the droid flicked a switch on the console “ I am Count Dooku of Serenno, here on a Diplomatic visit to speak with Governor John Sloane” he stated with a little impatience in his tone.

The radio went silent again for a few moments as they were likely checking the logs and before long the radio came back to life “ Yes , Count Dooku the Governor is expecting you please follow the flight path provided and enjoy your stay on Ganthel Sir” the female voice stated as the console beeped a few more times.

The ship started to fly down through the gap in the shield as Dooku started to smirk a bit, thinking this planet might be easier to turn against the Diplomatic Order of Planets.

-Naboo-Queen’s-Palace-

Dinner was in full swing here, other than the two representatives from the Diplomatic Order of Planets there were the three Jedi that first accompanied the Queen back to Naboo along with the Supreme Chancellor and his staff and Representative Binks joined in as well. There was polite conversation going throughout the table, people going on about different topics of conversations. 

As the dinner was going on Ahsoka looked over to Beru “ uhh.. Governess Beru, w..would it be ok if I ask you a question?” she asked with some nervousness in her voice as she wasn’t use to being in the same room with so many high ranking officials.

The blond Governess that was wearing a formal tan colored dress with D.O.O.P written on her chest in black letters turned to look at the young padawan learner with a smile on her face “ most certainly dear” she replied in a calming manner before taking a drink of wine while looking at the young padawan.

Ahsoka was able to calm down a little as she quickly looked over to her master for support and as she was able to see her master he gave her an encouraging smile as he waived her on, she quickly turned her attention back to Beru “ Well … I have heard a lot about The Sky Order and the Diplomatic Order of Planets, I was wondering why create two organizations for the same goal, like why not just create one order?” she asked

Beru smirked a little and took another quick drink of her wine before placing the glass back down “ well you see, when we first started helping other systems liberate themselves of their oppressors the Hutt clans and Zygerrian Empire thought little of us and refused to believe that we were any true threat to their power and because of this, we were able to liberate a few systems rather quickly” she paused her story to take another drink of wine.

After a few moments she continued “ After we liberated Tatooine from Jabba and saved it from Zero’s wrath, we quickly realized that if we did nothing our victory would truly not last long, a year or two maybe but we would never have won a lasting victory or true freedom because if Tatooine continued to stand alone against the two major slave dealers the freedom we won would be quickly takin away and we refused to allow that to happen.” She took a brief pause to take another quick drink of her wine.

While the Governess was talking she did not notice that her tale had now gotten the attention of even the Supreme Chancellor who was listening while pretending to listen to another of Orn Free Ta’s grand stories but now had an ear open to what the Governess was saying.

After taking a brief drink of her wine Beru continued “ So after liberating a few systems we were able to start coordinating our efforts with that of other systems and after a short period of time the first meetings of The Sky Order officially began. While it was a little shaky at first, after the first few campaigns The Sky Order was able to start working as a cohesive military force and began to truly gain ground in creating lasting freedom for those living in the outer rim.”

Before she could continue Ahsoka interjected “ I am a little confused though, where does the Diplomatic Order of Planets come in here?” 

Beru smirked a little “ I was just getting there” she stated in a kind tone understanding that young beings sometimes can’t help themselves “ you see, Anakin knew that after granting them freedom many would support a military regime in power but there would be enough that wouldn’t support a military regime having complete power to cause a divide in the outer rim, and if the outer rim divides again then the slavers would be able gain back control and again everything we would have fought for would have been for nothing” by now her voice was a little more somber than her normal cheerful self.

After taking a quick pause to have a sip of wine she continued “ Anakin came up with the Idea of creating a government for the outer rim to create true unity and peace, that way each system in the Diplomatic Order would be able to choose weather or not to support the military order and at the same time the Sky Order would be able to continue their fight against the slavers without worry of being impeded by a sometimes slow moving democracy” she finished 

Obi-Wan looked over to Beru while stroking his beard with his left hand “ so what your saying is that this way you can have both a military power and democratic government working separately but together for a common goal to ensure the Hutt clans and Zygerrian Empire don’t gain back control, but the question remains that why go to all this trouble this late in the war though?, from what I have come to understand is that The Sky Order currently has the advantage in the war and you are still gaining ground and building your navy” he finished with curiosity in his voice.

Beru smirked again after she swallowed the last few bites of her dinner “ well you see” she started before pushing her plate forward a bit while putting down her utensils and quickly she wiping her face lightly with a napkin before speaking again “ the greatest teacher we have had has come from the past, it is not well known but thousands of years ago the Hutt families were challenged by slaves and the slaves back then were able to push the Hutt’s far back just as we have done now, but the former slaves grew complacent and after the Hutt’s had time to grow a proper navy the slaves were back under Hutt control within a short period of time, we refuse to make the same mistake” her last sentence was said with more seriousness in her voice.

Greef Karga decided now to chime in “ how about a toast everyone!” he stated trying to bring the mood back up, he raised his glace “ To freedom!”

“ To Freedom!” came from the whole table as they all quickly raised their drinks and then continued discuss various topics

-System-Florrum-

Florrum is a sulfurous desert planet located in the Florrum system within the Sertar sector of the Outer Rim territories. Florrum was home to a pirate gang lead by Hondo Ohnaka who originally came from the plant of Sriluur. 

About three and a half years into the war of independence Ohnaka and his gang had managed to capture Anakin when his star fighter crashed while in battle in a nearby system. The Hutt clans and the Zygerrian Empire had offered any a high price for Anakin handed over and Hondo could have made quite the payday for him and his men but Hondo had thought of a better idea.

Hondo instead offered his services to The Sky Order, with his help they could deliver troops, medical supplies, food, water, and even weapons to help support slave revolts on multiple planets. Anakin accepted this offer knowing that it was the force that had brought him to meet the unique pirate leader.

While it started out as purely as a mutually beneficial business arrangement throughout the years a true bond began to grow between Hondo’s gang and The Sky Order to the point where Florrum became one of The Sky Orders main trading hub’s.

In the main hall of Hondo’s main building there were many Weequay drinking and having fun dancing, drinking, and fighting while Hondo was in his office going over some reports for his latest payments from The Sky Order.

On the corner of his desk facing Hondo was a small holographic screen that was about fifteen inches long that was almost paper thin it was turned on while Hondo had in his hands a small holopad that had a lot of text that Hondo was reading through. 

Hondo had a smile on his face as the profits he and his crew were receiving from The Sky Order just kept increasing, every year as more campaigns opened up throughout the outer rim more and more planets required Hondo and his men to smuggle in supplies to support local revolts.

As Hondo was reading through some of the reports he noticed what time it was and turned to his holographic screen on his desk that was playing some music at the moment and moved closer so he could press a small arrow key on the screen a few times before stopping and sitting back for a moment.

On the holographic screen was S.N.N in bright red letters with a blue background “ Welcome and thank you for tuning into the latest news edition from the Sky News Network, bringing you the latest information from the front lines of the war for independence” stated a cheery male voice while the camera panned around to desk with two beings behind it.

As the camera got to the desk two beings could be seen behind a desk, on the left was a blue skinned female Squamatan with dark hark and brown eyes, she was wearing a formal blue blouse with the Sky Order symbol on her chest and on the right was a droid that looked like C3PO except it was colored dark green with black accents.

“ Hello everyone” started the blue skinned female “ I am Suralinda Javos and thank you for joining us today ”

The droid gestured to itself with it’s hands “ and I am JA3, thank you for joining us today”

“ Some new top news coming in from The Sky Order today” Suralinda started up again while placing her hands together in front of her on the desk “ it seems that the Trade Federation attempted to invade and gain direct control over the peoples of Naboo, they even went as far as sending down an army of droids to the surface of the planet to occupy it and attempted to coerce the Queen into signing a treaty to make their invasion legal, after getting refused from the Republic for assistance the Queen made a request to the Sky Order to liberate her home world before the Trade Federation was able to gain a true foothold on the planet” she stated with a clear edge in her tone.

“ Yes it was quite the event” started JA3 as he joined the conversation while placing his hands on the desk in front of him “ to be honest with their track record I am sure many like myself are not surprised at all that they would do something like this” he paused for a brief moment as he looked to his partner for a moment before turning back to the camera “ what truly did surprise me though was the fact that the Queen managed to escape and made it to Coruscant to plead for assistance from the Republic senate only for them to refuse her plea and call her a liar” he finished

Suralinda looked over to JA3 for a brief moment as she was able to calm herself a little before turning back to the camera “ Well lets thank the force that she thought to request assistance from the Sky Order and the Sky Order was in a position where is could send troops and ships to help liberate Naboo from the Trade Federation before they were able to gain a true foothold on the planet itself” she stated.

While the news was going on Hondo continued to go over the reports for some of his off world trading facilities, after years of working with the Sky Order and eventually the Diplomatic Order of Planets as well he was able to build a legitimate trading business with the help of his smuggling and high contact list he was able to become quite the asset to the continued hope of creating lasting freedom in the outer rim.

“ And in other news” Hondo looked back to the holographic screen on his desk for a moment as he heard JA3 start a new story “we got word from our correspondent on Sriluur and she has informed us that the Sky Order forces on the planet were able to capture the city of Fahruz, the city with the biggest space port on the planet, this means that the Hutt that is currently controlling Sriluur will have a harder time getting reinforcements and new supplies” JA3 stated

“ Yes” stated Suralinda as she joined in “ the inhabitants of Fahruz are now free of Hutt forces thanks to the efforts of Commander Krell’s infantry divisions that were supported by Major Pryde and two platoons of his tanks, although the final numbers are not quite available rough estimates show that during the battle Commander Krell lost at least two dozen men and Major Pryde lost a platoon of tanks and support vehicles, they were able to take control of the city and placed a small but effective shield around the city to protect it from attacks from above, and while they know that the fight for control of the surface of Sriluur is far from over, they can rest easy tonight knowing they freed over twelve thousand beings from Hutt control” she finished. 

JA3 brought forward one of his hands with his index finger pointed out “ now we do have a small treat for those watching back home, don’t we Suralinda?” he asked as he looked over to the blue skinned female. 

“ oh we most certainly do JA3” replied Suralinda with a smile before leaning forward just a little bit “ some of our correspondents are combat field reporters that actually go into battle alongside the regular infantry, one is fighting alongside the troops on Sriluur and while the troops were attacking she was recording the battle with her mini drone cameras that were flying around the city while the attack was happening, these mobile cameras were also able to help the Sky Order and the Weequay Freedom Fighters change their strategy on the fly when needed during the battle as everyone knows, no battle plan survives contact with the enemy” she stated with a smile before having a small drink of water.

JA3 gestured to Suralinda with his left hand “ yes and we having a live interview with our correspondent on Sriluur in just a few minutes here so make sure to stay tuned”

As the military news report was going on Hondo was half paying attention as he had gotten back to reviewing the latest requests from The Sky Order while laying back a little on his seat with his feet on his desk. 

The door to his office opened up and another male Weequay walked in and went up to Hondo’s desk “ hey boss, your girlfriends star fighter just came out of hyperspace and is making her way down to the surface as we speak” as the Weequay was talking Hondo looked up from the holopad in his hands with wide eyes but recovered quickly by moving his feet off of the desk and placed the holopad down on his desk before standing up and started walking towards the door with the other Weequay following close behind “ well then, lets go see her before she beats up everyone eh” Hondo stated with a chuckle as the door to his office close behind him, the news report still playing on the screen.

-Kamino-Open-Space-

Three small ships come out of hyperspace, the first to be seen was a Lambda-class T-4a shuttle that was colored light blue with black trim and The Sky Order symbol on the outside of the ship, followed by two X-Wing star fighters that were escorting the Lambda-class transport ship.

Inside the Lambda-class T-4a shuttle were two pilots, a squad of Sky Order infantry troops and the two representatives from The Sky Order high command.

In the cockpit was a Human female with dark hair wearing a blue colored pilots uniform with the Sky Order symbol on her chest with a small S.I.S pin underneath, and she was sitting next to a Wookie. 

The Human female flicked a few switches and pushed a few buttons on the console before looking over to the Wookie “ Well Takook, there it is, the cloning world of Kamino, got to say not as spooky as I thought it would be” she stated as they see the oceanic world come closer into view.

RAWRGRWAWGGR!! ( better let the Colonel know that we have arrived Captain Tallissan ) stated the Wookie as he started pressing a couple buttons on his side of the console

“ Right” stated Tallissan as she flicked a switch that was just above her head “ Colonel Finn Sir, We have arrived to the system of Kamino, we will arrive on the surface in about twenty minutes” she stated before flipping the switch off again.

In the back room of the ship there were troops and the two Sky Order representatives getting ready, there was a dark skinned male with dark hair and an eyepatch covering his left eye, wearing a formal blue dress shirt the Sky Order symbol on his chest and black pants that was sitting next to a female with blue skin that had a formal red colored shirt with the Sky Order symbol along with an S.I.S pin on her chest and black pants.

A little down the row in other seats were a squad of soldiers, on the end was a BX-Commando droid that was colored red with black accents with the Sky Order symbol on it’s chest sitting next to four troops in blue armor with white vertical stripes going down from their helmets to there feet.

Static filled the room for a brief moment as that rooms radio flickered on “ Colonel Finn Sir, We have arrived to the system of Kamino, we will arrive on the surface in about twenty minutes” stated Captain Tallissan before the radio was turned off and silence rained in the room again.

Before long the blue skinned woman turned to the dark skinned man “ Colonel Finn Sir, shall we quickly go over our mission objective before landing?” she asked 

Finn turned his head slightly “ well, it’s not all that complicated Captain Zenta ” he stated before placing his hands together in his lap “ We are we to find out who their client is that they have been building an army for” he stated with a little confusion in his tone 

Captain Zenta sighed “ men” she breathed out as she rolled her eyes “ it’s not as simple as it sounds Colonel but essentially yes that is the mission, but this is your first mission as a member of High Command so you need to smart and use that noggin of yours” she stated in a cheerful tone as she poked his forehead with her index finger “ you are not just running towards the enemy here bud”

Finn chuckled a bit “ no, instead I am going to walk into a potential enemies base and offer them loads of money” he stated as they felt the ship shake a little as it was entering the planets atmosphere. 

Captain Zenta looked turned her head to look over to Finn for a moment “ I understand that you are not used to these kinds of missions but I am sure you will learn and adapt quickly, we were lucky to find out about this large order of clones from the drunk bounty hunter thanks to Sing and it is imperative that we find out not only who placed the order but how long the Kaminoans have been working to fulfil such a large request” she stated and gave Finn a bit of a serious look.

Finn looked over to her before leaning forward slightly “ your right, I usually use humor to mask nervousness, I am sorry if it seemed I was making light of the situation but I can adapt on the fly” he stated and silence rained between the two of them for about a minute “ by the way though” he stated before leaning over a little closer to her “ there is no such thing as luck” he finished before standing up to straighten out his uniform and uses his left hand to grab a railing as the ship lands.

-Orange-Zone-System-Klatooine- 

The Hutt that was sent was none other than Graballa the Hutt, a Hutt that once was an underling that worked directly for Jabba on a desolate mining world called Belgaroth. Graballa was sent to Klatooine to keep control and was currently encamped in Jaqual, while not the biggest city on Klatooine it was the central city of the planet and it had the most defenses. 

Graballa the Hutt was paranoid about the locals being the fact that the majority of the planets natural inhabitants would love to see the Hutt dead and left to rot so the Hutt refused to use any local slaves and only used slaves that the Hutt brought to the planet. Graballa even made it a point to not allow any Klatooinian slaves or civilians in Jaqual at all, so only military personal or servants of Graballa were allowed into the city itself.

Graballa was currently using a small mansion as their home and headquarters for controlling the city as well being able to continue a somewhat lavish lifestyle, even while at war the Hutt’s still loved living like they were gods. 

Graballa was enjoying being fed by a couple of his Twi’lek slaves while a purple protocol droid stood a little off to the side watching it take place with a few Gamorrean and Nikto soldiers guarding the doors. As Graballa was feasting and enjoying his slaves the main door to his large room opened and in walked three Klatooinians that were wearing armor, two of which were each holding a Techstaff and following slightly behind the third.

The three Klatooinians walk up before Graballa and kneel with two of them kneeling about three feet behind the first “ My lord, we bring news of The Sky Orders movements” started the leading Klatooinian before standing with the other two behind him following his lead

Graballa spoke for a few seconds in it’s native tongue before narrowing his eyes and waiving the purple colored protocol droid to come forward a foot or two “ The great and mighty Graballa hopes that this information is worth wasting his precious time Colonel Castas” the droid translated for the Hutt.

“ Our scouts having reported seeing the Sky Order forces heading in the direction of Etrious city my lord” started Castas before stepping forward a foot or two “ it is imperative my lord that we stop them before they are able to capture the city, from our scouts reports they are even moving in tanks and other support vehicles to support the infantry and protect them from air attacks, if I were to take the reserve forces we have here through devils pass we can reach the city in time to support it” he stated

Graballa spoke in his native language for a minute or two before stopping to let the protocol droid speak “ and why not just wait for them to take Etrious city and force them to travel through devils pass, it would be easy to set up an ambush to kill them going through such a narrow pass” the droid translated from the Hutt.

Castas looked over to the droid for a moment before turning back to the Hutt “ because by then it will be to late, if they are able to take Etrious city and place a shield around it they will gain thousands of new fighters, they will be able to bide their time or rush through devils pass with an amount of troops we won’t be able to fight off!” Castas stated with anger in his tone. 

Graballa spoke again for about a minute this time before the droid looked to him “ Very well, you may take the reserve forces through devils pass but the star fighters will remain at the airfields until Graballa gives the order directly, understood?” asked the droid

“ Understood!” Castas growled before turning and walking to the door with his two guards following along. After the door was closed Graballa looked to the protocol droid before speaking to it for a minute or two before stopping

“ Yes I agree Klatooinians are dumb, smelly, and ugly” stated the droid as the Hutt laughed.

-Green-Zone-System-Ganthel-

Dooku was entering the Diplomatic Order of Planets administration building and he saw many different beings walking around performing various tasks throughout the lobby of the building. He noticed a few security guards that wearing light blue armor and each had what looked to be an electric baton as well. Dooku walked up to the main desk in the lobby to see a female Togruta with orange skin wearing a formal blue dress with a D.O.O.P pin on her chest sitting behind it.

As the woman noticed Dooku approach she smiled before standing and curtsied “ Hello and welcome to Ganthel, how may I help you today?” she asked.

Dooku gave her what seemed to be a genuine smile “ hello young lady I am Count Dooku, I am here to speak with Governor Sloane, he should be expecting my visit” he stated with a neutral tone

The Togruta woman’s smile fell off her face slightly as she sat back down “ I am sorry to have to say this but the Governor was called into an emergency meeting with other D.O.O.P members” by now the woman is clearly nervous but she continues “h..he should be done shorty if you would like to take a seat in the lounge and I can bring over a drink for you, I am terribly sorry C..Count Dooku sir” by now she was sweating a little bit.

Dooku smiled and placed his hands in front of him with his palms facing out in a calming manner “ Please relax dear girl I am not upset, I understand the responsibilities of a leader can come at any place and time, I will take a seat in lounge would it be a trouble to bring me some tea whilst I wait?” he asked gently.

The woman was no longer nervous nodded to Count Dooku “ Certainly please take a seat and tea will be brought out shortly” she replied with a happy tone.

Count Dooku turns left and walks towards a small lounge that is off to side that has some fancy looking furniture and a good sized screen imbedded into the wall. Dooku walks over to the couch that is in front of the screen and takes a look at what they find entertaining here.

On the screen was a blue skinned woman with dark hair and red eyes that was wearing red armor with the Sky Order symbol on her chest and holding a red helmet in her left hand. Behind her was a city with numerous being walking around behind her, clearly in a good mood celebrating.

The woman put her right hand up to her ear “ Thank you Suralinda, I will say it is good to hear from you as it has been some time” stated the woman as the screen split in half. Half showing Suralinda and half showing the woman in armor

“ So Lieutenant Fox I see things are going well over there?” asked Suralinda

“ Yes Suralinda for the meantime things seems to be going well, after a week of street to street fighting we were able to force the local leader to surrender control of Fahruz to The Sky Order, it was hard fought as I am sure to can imagine but we had minimal casualties and were able to free over ten thousand Weequay people!” she stated with a smile and a few people behind her shouted with glee as well.

Suralinda smiled “ I am happy to hear that and I am sure everyone watching from home will be happy with that as well” she stated 

The Lieutenants smile faltered a bit “ now all of this did not come without sacrifice, we did lose an entire platoon of tanks along with their support vehicles and roughly two platoons of the Sky Infantry died while many more were injured” she stated while her face softened 

Suralinda’s face softened a bit “ those who died will never be forgotten, they will always be remembered for their fight is over and it is up to us to carry on their memory” she stated with sorrow in her tone.

Dooku was watching with such attention he didn’t even notice a dark blue colored protocol droid wearing the Sky Order symbol on it’s chest and was carrying a trey with a drink on it walk up to the couch from the side “ Your Tea is ready Sir” it stated in a female voice.

Dooku turned his head away from the screen on the wall to look at the droid “ Thank you” he stated to the droid as he grabbed the drink with his left hand

“ You are most certainly welcome Count Dooku Sir, the Governor should be ready to see you very soon, we apologize for the delay and appreciate your patience” the droid stated before turning and walking away

Dooku took a drink of his tea as he turned his attention back to the screen on the wall to continue watching the news program and noticed the full screen was on the blue skinned lieutenant with the red armor “ now I do have some footage of the battle itself, please note that there may be a couple graphic scenes you may wish to look away if you are squeamish” stated the blue skinned soldier before the screen turned black for a moment.

“ Get moving!, Get moving!” can be heard as the screen opens up blue armored soldiers running through an alley that were following a soldier with white colored armor as they reach the end of the alley they see the it open up to a street with red and green lasers dancing throughout the street and they stop just before the opening and stick close to the left wall.

The lead soldier in white armor peaked his head out for a split second and put it back just as quickly before the wall was peppered in rapid red laser fire for a few seconds. “ Alright, heavy blaster set up second floor balcony on the left, I am going to distract it while you guys take it out” he stated and the other troops nodded.

The soldier back up a few feet before running straight out the alley carrying his rifle with both hands and as soon as he was on the street the red laser fire started up. The soldier ran diagonally as the turret tried to hit him.

Now the remaining blue armored troops lined up quickly as the one closest to the opening crouches as he slowly leans out from the alley, for a few seconds nothing happens but then the soldier squeezes the trigger and does a few single shots.

After he fires off a few shots he stands up and turns to the other troops “ haha , got the basta…” he got out before a missile flew into the alley and explodes. 

The screen goes to static for a moment as another takes it’s place, this following three M12 Hover Warthogs as they are driving up one of the main city streets you could see a black colored BX-Commando droid operating the E-Web heavy repeating blasters on the back of each hover Warthog. Every so often they would fire off a couple bursts as they drove through the streets, focusing on the rooftop turrets. 

Some Weequay Freedom fighters and blue armored troops could be seen running alongside the vehicles as they made their way up the street with three Warthog troop transports could be seen turning onto the street with more troops to deliver as the vehicles drove up the road, taking fire as they go.

Dooku was watching these scenes unfold with rapt attention, this was an opportunity to see The Sky Order troops in action but just as things were starting to get good “ Count Dooku Sir” came from a female voice and he turned his head to see the female Togruta from earlier standing a few feet off to his side “ We apologize for the wait but Governor Sloane is ready to see you” she stated with a small smile.

Dooku stood up from the couch but his eyes were glued to the screen for a few extra seconds like he couldn’t look away but slowly his body started to move on it’s own, he got five feet before looking away from the screen completely and followed the Togruta female to speak with the Governor.

-System-Florrum-

As Hondo was entering the main bar area of his establishment he noticed the front door’s opening and in walked Aurra Sing, wearing her traditional blue jumpsuit with her lightsaber hilt hanging from her waist and her sniper hung off her back as well. Hondo turned his head slightly to look at the Weequay slightly behind him “ I thought you said she just got into the system” he stated with a little sarcasm in his voice.

Before the Weequay could answer Aurra strolled in looking like she owned the place and just walked right up to Hondo, almost right in his face before stopping. Hondo reels his head back slightly but it is stopped by Aurra as she grabs the back of his head with both her hands and pulls it forward for a kiss and not just a simple kiss but she really goes into it for a minute holding his head there.

After about a minute goes by she finally released him and smirked as she stepped back “ miss me babe?” she asked before walking over to a booth in the back while Hondo was still in his daze. She still swerved a little bit for him as she walked to the booth, his eyes following with no thoughts in his head.

As she reaches her intended booth she notices that there are two individuals already sitting there but just slides in and joins them in the booth “ hey Embo, Sugi ya’ll miss me or what?” she states happily before whistling at the bartender to get his attention “ bring me my usual will ya!?” she yells and while she can not hear the bartender she sees him nod before turning her attention back to the two others at the table.

Sitting across from her was a male Kyuzo bounty hunter with yellow eyes that was wearing light armor along with a circular hat and a female Zabrak with purple hair and brown eyes and a light skin tone that is wearing light, blue colored armor with several knives strapped on her body.

The female Zabrak smirks “ your late” she states with a teasing tone in her voice as she punched Aurra’s arm lightly before she turns to the male Kyuzo “ eh Embo,” Sugi stated before nudging Embo with her elbow “ look who showed up days late after asking us to look for someone for her and her brother” she finished with a chuckle.

Just as Embo was about to make a quip Hondo had grabbed drinks and walked to the table “ so did you tell her the good news yet” he stated with a chuckle as he placed down a trey of shots and some taller looking bottles beside them while taking a seat.

Aurra grabs two shots and downs them both quickly before leaning forward a bit in interest “ What news?” 

Sugi smirks before downing two shots and leaning forward on the table, getting real close to Aurra “well”

-Naboo-Queen’s-Palace-

It was getting dark here on Naboo, after dinner was finished Supreme Chancellor Palpatine politely refused the offer to spend the evening by stating that he needed to return to Coruscant to ensure a smooth transition into power and the Jedi Council decided to return with him, not wanting to discuss sensitive information outside the temple walls.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and the Padawan Ahsoka stayed behind to ensure the Queen’s safety for another few weeks. The three of them were at this point sitting in a small lounge within the palace and with them was the Queen, Governess Beru, and Governor Karga enjoying some light discussion and wine.

Obi-Wan had finally found a moment to ask a question he had forgotten to ask while at dinner so he turns to Beru “ Beru, might I ask something regarding the war?” he asked the young Governess.

She finished laughing after a joke that Karga told before turning to Obi-Wan with a curious glance “ you most certainly can Master Jedi” she replied with a happy tone

Obi-Wan leans forward a little bit after placing his hands together in his lap “ I have been a little curious about the war of independence and that is, how has it lasted for so long, how has this war been going on for thirteen years without a clear victor?” he asked while scratching his beard

Beru chuckled a little bit before taking a drink of her wine “ well you see Master Jedi, it was years after the start of The Sky Order before the Hutt clans and Zygerrian Empire even began to treat us as a real threat to their power in the galaxy, and it did help that while both powerful, neither side had a true and capable naval force so we did have a bit of a head start but once they realized the true gravity of the situation they were able to build one rather quickly, but by this point we were well ahead in the arms race and were able to keep a solid hold on our new found territories” she paused for a moment to take a drink of wine.

She cleared her throat quickly “ sorry about that, now as I was saying while yes technically the war of independence has been going on for thirteen years, it truly only began to heat up about four years into the war, and we have to fight not one but two mighty adversaries while creating a new system of government for those who have never had choices in their lives before so while the war continues it will likely last a generation or two before the freedom we truly desire is a reality” she finished before finishing the last of her wine.

“ Aww I understand, thank you” stated Obi-Wan as he leaned back a bit into the chair as the conversations picked up again and lasted throughout well into the night before everyone went to bed.

-Coruscant-Lower-Levels-

Finis Valorum was walking through the lower levels of Coruscant, a little intoxicated after visiting a couple of bars. Now he was looking for a new one to finish off the night and get just completely hammered to forget about the pain and humiliation caused by the new Supreme Chancellor.

After Palpatine was officially sworn in, it seemed that he made it his first goal as Supreme Chancellor to humiliate his predecessor and it worked. His name was dragged through the mud so bad he couldn’t hope to get another job as a garbage truck driver never mind one in politics and he now had nowhere to go and no purpose to serve.

He stumbled into a random bar after seeing some hot girls go in but before he could look for the honeys that he followed in someone grabbed his right arm and gently brought him to a booth sitting in the corner of the bar that had no light over it and he was put into the corner spot just before someone joined him on the other side he noticed it was a man with brown eyes and hair wearing a worn down brown shirt and black pants. 

“w.who..?.. w..w.what do yooou want?” Valorum managed to slur out 

The man on the other side leaned forward a little bit “ My name is Cassian Andor, and the reason I am here sir” the man whispered before slowly placing a coin on the table and slides it slowly to Valorum. 

Valorum looked down at the little table to see a small blue colored coin with D.O.O.P written in small black letters on the coin itself before looking back up to see Cassian’s face “ I am here with an offer for you mister Valorum” Cassian stated 

-This-Is-The-End-of-The-Chapter-

QUICK-NOTES:

Quick Note 1: Please Note that I am in no way, shape, or form a Politian so I hope you are able to understand the way I set up D.O.O.P and The Sky Order to be the same yet different entities,

Quick Note 2: So I went a little short with Kamino this Chapter but the next two chapters will involve them more so I didn’t focus on them this chapter.

Quick Note 3: Next Chapter will likely be out in about 3-4 weeks 

Quick Note 4: This story is going to be a long one, I do not have any idea how many chapters specifically but it will be going on for a while

Quick Note 5: Feedback is important please review if you have some time to kill, no pressure though

Questions:

1\. How are you enjoying this story: for Example how do you like the premise of the story, my writing, and my universe building in general.

2\. Any Suggestions for Characters, interesting places, or events you would like to me add in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: How many Wars can happen at once?


	8. What Exactly Just Happened Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff Happens.... Hope you Enjoy

Disclaimers and Stuff  
\- I Do not Own Star Wars,   
\-   
\- I Do not own the characters from Star Wars  
\-   
\- I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I may add an OC or Two at some point  
\-   
\- While I do add a few characters from other fandoms I will not label this a crossover ( I believe that would only be necessary if I was using the worlds from which they came just the character themselves )  
\-   
\- “Character’s talking will be like this”  
INFORMATION TO NOTE FOR THIS STORY BEFORE READING  
\- This is an Anakin Slave revolution Story   
\-   
\- The Timeline for the Star Wars universe this story is kind of a little out of sorts. I try to keep it as neat as I can but please don’t mind if I change things around a little bit ( Example Anakin Skywalker is an adult at the beginning of Episode One)   
\-   
\- I am using information from Canon & Legends for this story and adding a bit of my own flare as well  
\-   
\- URGENT NOTE- Please Enjoy 

Chapter 8: What Exactly Just Happened Here?

-In-The-Past-Tatooine-

A line up of beings that varied in species and age were seen shooting pans and pots that were set up about twenty-five feet away with Cycler rifles, automatic blasters, and a couple blaster pistols. While some were doing well while others were struggling but from taking just a brief look anyone could tell they were motivated to learn.

Standing behind them were a few Tusken Raiders along with Anakin and a few older humans each watching with rapt attention as previous slaves who have never held weapons in their lives were taking the first steps towards not only freeing Tatooine of Jabba’s rule but creating peace between the varying peoples that were oppressed by Jabba.

While it may be a common belief around the galaxy that the Tusken Raiders were mindless brutes it was certainly far from the truth, unlike the Jawa’s after their people barely survived the glassing of Tatooine thousands of years ago they became distrustful of any and all outsiders but by no means were they mindless.

Now though there was an opportunity to show them that they can have allies that can help them gain back their freedom and independence from any who would oppress them.

An older man looking to be in his thirties wearing light armor without a helmet that was standing next to Anakin watched as a Tusken helped someone adjust their stance to get a better aim with their rifle turned and looked to Anakin who was also wearing light armor “never thought I would see the day kid, but somehow you pulled it off” he stated as he crossed his arms over his chest looking impressed

Anakin continued watching “ This is only the beginning Cobb, the true test is yet to come, but you are right it is a true sight to see” he replied with a smile on his face 

-Present-Time-Coruscant-Senate-Building-

The Supreme Chancellor was currently standing in the middle pod in the Senate floor with a blue skinned Chagrian male with blue eyes wearing a formal robe standing next to him as he addressed the Senators “ and even now, the Confederacy of Independent systems grows in strength everyday while they convince more systems in leaving the Republic and wish to create chaos in the mid rim and core worlds” he stated aloud as he grew a concerned look on his face “ with the war of independence occurring in the outer rim and now this incident between Naboo and the Trade Federation this now proves how unstable the galaxy has become under the rule of the previous Chancellor who after losing his position was seen leaving Coruscant with shady looking characters ” he paused for a moment to let all this sink in for those in attendance.

He looked around the room and from what he was able to tell with his eyes and senses he had many in the room eating out of his hand “ I truly believe that all this chaos and anarchy in the mid and outer rims was exacerbated by the corrupt and lazy previous administration by allowing the Republic to splinter and grow apart with this new Confederacy of Independent systems taking away more and more systems from the Republic, threatening to destroy everything that we have spent thousands of years creating” by now he had adopted a more solemn look and his tone was more somber as well. 

“ after returning from my home planet of Naboo I took some time to speak with several advisors regarding the current situation regarding the growing rift in the Republic and we believe that if things are left as they are we may soon find ourselves venerable to more frequent terror attacks such as what recently happened on Naboo and if reports are to be believed then it seems as though the Confederacy of Independent systems has recently started building their own standing army” he stated before bringing his hands forward in a calming manner as the crowd started to go a little wild hearing the news. 

“It is with a heavy heart that today I bring forward to you an opportunity to prevent the Republic from descending completely into chaos and anarchy by introducing a new bill which will be known as the freedoms act and will allow the Republic to create a standing navy and military to defend our boarders from the ever increasing chaos and instability growing throughout the known galaxy” by now many were cheering with their arms raised.

-Ganthel-

Dooku followed the young Togruta female throughout the hallways of the D.O.O.P administration building, he heading towards the office of Governor Sloane he couldn’t help but take note that some of the offices they passed along the way had guards while others did not.

“ Count Dooku once again I would like to apologize for the delay, The Governor was called into an emergency meeting with the Sky Order High Command” she stated as they continued the walk through the building

Dooku looked over to the young woman for a moment before bringing his eyes forward again “ I understand young lady, sometimes things happen outside of our control” he stated in a neutral voice as they walked into a small elevator. 

“ By the way” Dooku started up again as the elevator started going up “ I believe I never got your name miss?” 

The young Togruta turned her head to look at Dooku in the eye “ I apologize for my lack of manners Count Dooku my name is Zaata Lakry it is an honor to meet you ” she stated as she performed a small curtsy with a smile on her face

Before Dooku was able to respond the elevator stopped and the doors opened up “ After you” Dooku said as he gestured for her to go forward with his right hand 

“ oh thank you” she stated with a small chuckle before walking forward with Dooku following close behind. 

After going around a few corners they come to a door with two guards standing directly in front of it each wearing light blue armor with blue helmets and equipped with electric batons hanging on the sides of their waist.

As they reach the door the Togruta stops a few feet in front of the door and curtsies to the guards “ Hello, I have Count Dooku to speak with Governor Sloane” 

The two guards looked to her brief moment and nodded before the other guard waved at a censor just beside the door and it swooshed open as she took a few steps forward to enter the office with Count Dooku following behind her with the door closing behind them before the two guards glanced at each other briefly before looking straight again.

-Kamino-Tipoca-City-

Lama Su walked through the door to the outside landing pad with Taun We following close behind and as they walked out into the rain they saw a dark Skinned man that had an eyepatch wearing a formal blue shirt walking towards them with a blue skinned woman with a formal red shirt following close behind holding a medium sized briefcase while the troops stayed behind at the ship. 

Lama Su walked forward to meet the two individuals and as they got within a few feet of each other he came to stop and bowed his head slightly as Taun We stepped forward “ Hello, Welcome to Kamino, I would like to introduce to you Lama Su the Prime Minister of our world” she stated as she gestured to Lama Su before gesturing to herself “ and I am his aid Taun We, we are delighted to meet you”

The blue skinned female stepped forward “ Hello it is an honor to meet you as well, this beside me is Colonel Finn” she stated as she gestured to Finn then gestured to herself “and I am Captain Zenta, it is an honor to meet you both” she finished as she bowed her head slightly.

Lama Su turned slightly as he gestured to the building “ We received the request from the Sky Order High Command and are happy to discuss a possible transaction, why don’t we step inside and discuss what options we have available for our services” he stated with a small smile on his face before he discreetly lowered his eyes to look at the briefcase for a few moments before turning around and started walking back into the building. 

The others nodded and followed him and Taun We as they walked into the building.

-Ghomrassen-Sky-Order-Outpost-

In a briefing room there were soldiers wearing light brown armor with a small symbols on their chest, the symbol being two suns surrounding a small blue planet. Some had their helmets on while others were holding them off to the side, there were differing species including a few droids mixed in that were standing in a semi circle around a large holographic screen on the wall with a human male with dark skin wearing red armor with the Sky Order symbol on his chest and a blue cape. 

“ Alright troops, we will soon conducting another milk run to the system Lotho Minor” as the soldier in red armor started to speak the holographic screen lit up to show Lotho Minor “ I know some of you have done a milk run to the planet but most of you have yet to make the trip, for those of you who have not made the trip I am sure you have at least heard rumors” 

After the soldier stopped speaking for a moment the holographic screen zoomed in on the planet directly and started to show short videos of different locations but each short video looked almost identical, showing mountains upon mountains of trash amassed over untold generations.

The soldier then continued as the short videos kept looping “ Now it is well known that during the first few years of the war of independence The Sky Order relied heavily on trips to junk planets to find technology that could be repurposed for the war effort but throughout the years has needed to do these trips less frequently, but what we will be doing here is bringing some Jawa’s to Lotho Minor and provide protection for them so they have time to plunder through the piles for useable tech” 

A new video started playing on the screen this one showed giant droids walking on four legs, the front two resembled claws while the back two looked like regular feet that had fire coming out of their mouths and two large pipes coming out the top blowing dark smoke while the droids were walking around munching on the piles of trash.

“ These are Infuse Incinerator droids otherwise known as Fire-breathers, they will not stop no matter who or what gets in their path so getting in their way is a death sentence for any who don’t pay attention to their surroundings”

A new video started to play this one showing small beings running around at the bottom pile of a trash heap these beings were about the same size of a Jawa with cloaks covering their bodies and wrapped around their heads with masks on and yellow eyes peering through the eyeholes, some were carrying weapons with small packs on their backs while others were digging around in a large pile.

“ even after all these years we still don’t know to much about these being other then that they are known as the Junkers, while were not really friends with them we have in the past been able to get along amicably, generally as long as we stay out of their way they won’t bother our people and while they may seem harmless in a large group they can become quite the threat if provoked so don’t underestimate them due to their size”

The video with the Junkers then shrunk a bit so it was still on screen with the previous videos all playing on different parts of the screen.

“ A small forward advance party has already gone ahead to Lotho Minor to secure a location for us to bring the Jawa’s to spend a week salvaging from the piles of scrap but things can change in a heartbeat while on the planet directly so make sure while on Lotho Minor you do not let your guard down as it only takes a split second for things to go downhill dramatically and for people to start losing lives” 

The videos on the screen came to an end and were replaced with a picture of a dark blue colored Nebulon-B escort Frigate that had yellow accents with the word Defender written on the side in white. 

“ This escort Frigate known as The Defender will remain in the Lotho Minor system for the week to ensure safety of those who go down to escort the Jawa’s and a place to rest in between trips down to the surface.”

-Sriluur-Open-Space-

Three NCC-1707 battleships come out of hyperspace one by one, each with a small star fighter escort followed by five Falcon dropships with three additional squadrons of X-Wing star fighters following behind the Falcon’s. 

They came out of hyperspace just outside the system to ensure that the Hutt families didn’t have a fleet in the system at the current time. 

With the war of independence taking place in multiple places throughout the galaxy even the Hutt’s had to prioritize where to place their fleets to ensure to protect as large an area as possible so while Hutt’s almost always had a fleet in the area it wasn’t realistic to think they could have a fleet available at every system ready to battle at any given time even for valuable trading routes such as Sriluur.

So coming out of hyperspace just shy of the system allowed The Sky Order to ensure that they would not be fired upon immediately coming out and give them time to analyze the situation before diving right in. 

Although one disadvantage to this was it would give the Hutt on the planet time to call out for reinforcements before they could get close enough to jam the signals coming from the planet but the benefit usually out-weighed the risk of reinforcements. 

The leading NCC-1707 battleship had the name Serenity written on the top as it lead the other two closer into the planet directly with the Falcon dropships following close behind but as the battleships turned to blockade entry into the system the Falcon dropships moved towards the planet directly, each dropship carrying a M808B hover tank on the bottom of the ships. 

As the NCC-1707 battleships got into position to defend the planet with their escorts as it was inevitable that the Hutts would send ships to battle them to ensure The Sky Order would not keep control of the space around the planet as the planet was smack dap in the middle of one of the Hutts most vital trading routes that lead directly to Nal Hutta itself.

As the Falcon dropships moved closer to the planet a Daedalus class star fighter carrier dropped out of hyperspace just outside the system and only just fully became visible before shimmering out of existence and moving to take up a position beyond a moon in the system. 

-Coruscant-Jedi-Temple-Council-Chamber- 

In the main council chamber the Jedi Council were discussing the recent events of the invasion of Naboo and the current status of the galaxy as a whole, in the chamber sat Grand Master Yoda, Master Mace Windu, Master Ki-Adi-Mundy, Master Yaddle, Master Saesee Tiin, Master Shaak Ti ( Hologram ) , Master Even Piell ( Hologram ), and the newly added Master Plo Koon, with Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano standing in the middle of the room.

“ and you are sure this individual was indeed a sith?” asked Master Windu with his fingers interlocking in his lap

Qui-Gon turned his head slightly to look at Master Windu while placing his hands on his hips “ Yes he was young but well trained in fighting with his lightsaber and in the use of dark side of the force” 

Obi-Wan placed his hands together beneath the cuffs of his robes in front of him “ I agree, he was very skilled and powerful, it was quite clear that he was trained by someone with extensive knowledge in the use of the force and with lightsaber combat as well.”

Yoda closed his eyes and rubbed his chin “ Clouded, the future is careful we must be.” 

Master Even Piell ( Hologram ) sat straight up “ Also we should take note of how quickly The Sky Order was able to act and with such a force as well” 

Master Shaak Ti ( Hologram ) gently brought out her right hand with her palm facing out “ what matters most I think is their actions here in that they went there to help the peoples of Naboo and didn’t try to leave behind a military force afterwards” 

Master Saesee Tiin leaned forward a bit with a grumpy look on his face “ what we should take out of this is truly how powerful The Sky Order has been allowed to become and their war in the outer rim has clearly started to cause instability in the Republic” 

Mace Windu looked towards Qui-Gon with an unreadable face “ you say that you spoke with this High Commander Skywalker, what can you tell us about him”

Qui-Gon-Jinn looked over to Master Windu “ well for one I can confirm that he is indeed force sensitive as I witnessed him display a few force abilities, it is clear to me that he has been trained in the use of the force and trained by someone well versed in the use of the force”

After Qui-Gon finished his first thought aloud he looked around the room to see the many reactions of the council and while a couple took the news rather well he could also tell that a few were rather put off by the facts he presented to them 

Master Plo Koon look around the room to the other council members “ while the ongoing war of independence is an topic worth discussing I believe it may also be prudent to discuss the events around the creation and growing of the Confederacy of Independent systems which effects us more here in the mid and core worlds than the war of independence effects us”

Master Ki-Adi-Mundy leaned forward “ I agree with Plo Koon, while it will be prudent to continue to gather and catalogue information on The Sky Order and The Diplomatic Order of Planets we may have more growing concerns closer to home like with the Chancellor’s new Freedoms act which would allow for a Republic army to be created”

Master Shaak Ti ( Hologram ) leaned forward “ Yes I agree, the only things holding off the vote right now is that they are waiting for Naboo to officially select a new Senator and from what I am told that will only take a month or two”

Qui-Gon then moved forward a little bit and placed his left hand into his robe before pulling out and showing a blue coin to the council.

“ I may have a way to help” 

-Kamino-Tipoca-City-

Colonel Finn and Captain Zenta were brought into a white room with literally nothing in the room but as they reached the center three curved egg shaped chairs dropped down from the ceiling, one from the other side just in front of the end wall and the other two dropped closer to the door they came from that were facing the third.

Lama Su walked over to the chair that was farthest from the door and took a seat facing the two empty chairs while Taun We turned to face the two “ Please take a seat and we can discuss what options we have available for The Sky Order in regards to a possible transaction” she stated before she walked and stood off the side but slightly behind Lama Su.

Colonel Finn and Captain Zenta each took a seat at one of the available chairs facing the two Kaminoans with Captain Zenta placing her briefcase down beside her chair before sitting down with Colonel Finn sitting to her left placing the two Kaminoans in between them.

Lama Su placed his hands gently together in his lap “ you know, we were beginning to think that The Sky Order would never take advantage of our offer to make you a clone army since our brief meeting those years ago, but none the less your visit is certainly welcome as we are always happy to discuss business” 

Colonel Finn leaned forward a bit, folding his hands together in his lap “ Yes when we first met your people years ago we were truly in no position and did not have the resources to house, feed and take care of a dramatic increase in the military, however as the years have gone by we have expanded our territories and would now be able to take in more troops at a single time now”

Captain Zenta looked to Finn with pride in her eyes for a brief moment before turning to Lama Su “ Yes, and you see Prime Minister the fact of the matter is that with superior tactics and outside of the box thinking we can win nearly every ground fight we participate in but the bigger problem here is the massive advantage the Hutt Clans and the Zygerrian Empire has over us is the massive number of the amount of troops they have as they still have control over hundreds of worlds between the two factions and while they are not exactly friends it doesn’t help that we have to fight two powerful enemies”

Colonel Finn gestured to the briefcase next to Captain Zenta “ we have in our ship a viable D.N.A sample of a good candidate to clone alongside a sizable down payment to show how serious we are about making a deal with you in regards to supplementing our ground numbers with a dramatic amount of troops”

Lama Su looked over to the briefcase for a moment before looking back up with a smile while bringing his hands together by touching his fingers together in front of him “ well, the DNA sample will be unnecessary and I believe we will be able to come to an agreement” 

Colonel Finn looked to the right to get a brief look at Captain Zenta with his right eye before looking forward directly at Lama Su again but with a confused look on his face “ well then, lets begin”

-Open-Space-Planet-Unknown-

A bright red SS-54 Gunship with blue accents drops out hyperspace with an icy blue looking planet showing in the distance. 

In the cockpit of the Gunship was Sugi and Aurra Sing, both watching as the planet came closer and closer. 

Aurra pressed a few buttons on the console before looking to Sugi who was piloting the ship “ I have never even heard of this place before what did you call it again?”

Sugi reached above her head with her left have to press a few buttons and flip a few switches before turning to Aurra “ I didn’t call it anything cause this is a small backwater planet with no name but word is he hangs out here with some hired thugs, were you not paying attention as to what we told you back on Florrum?”

-Previously-Florrum-

Sugi smirks before downing two shots and leaning forward on the table, getting real close to Aurra “well after all these years we finally found the coward that sold out The Sky Order to the Hutts and cost you the second attempt of the Si’Klaata Cluster”

As Sugi finished her sentence Aurra slammed her drink down on the table so hard Sugi moved her head back a bit before looking back to Aurra to see her hand was clamped so hard on her drink that it might break and her eyes were narrowed and looking directly at her “ WHERE.IS.HE!”

Sugi placed her hands back down on the table before using her left hand to grab her beer and taking a quick drink “ word is he hired some thugs to follow him around in the underworld, he likes to gamble in underground fighting rings and visit brothels to do weird things with those working there” 

she paused in order to take a quick drink before bringing her drink back down “ now word is though he likes go visit some small backwater frozen planet from time to time and have drinks while harassing some locals, the place is so small it doesn’t even have a name but apparently one local hates the coward so much he put sent out a request for help through a smuggler we hire from time to time” 

Aurra listened with rapt attention before chugging down the last of her beer and slamming down the empty bottle and jumping up so fast she shocked everyone “ lets go get the coward!”

-Present-Time-SS-54-Gunship-Cockpit

Aurra leans back and placed her feet on the dashboard of ship while placing her hands together behind her head with a grumpy look on her face “ well either way the coward won’t be able to hide from us any longer” 

After a few minutes of silence but as planet came closer into view Aurra sat upright before standing up “ I will go and get ready and let Embo know we have arrived”

As Aurra walked away Sugi turned her head to watch with an impressive look on her face for a few moments before turning her head straight to watch what she was doing as the planet came closer and closer

-Ganthel-Governors-Office-

Governor Sloane was standing looking out the window holding a small clear glass with dark liquid in it and a couple ice cubes floating in it, his window overlooked the entrance to the building and gave him a wonderful view to watch and help him relax after his emergency discussion with The Sky Order high command regarding helping temporarily house a group of recently freed slaves. 

Behind him a few feet on his desk was a flat screen monitor that was about nineteen inches wide that had a blank screen. On the right corner of the desk was a few pictures one of showing a younger him with a young woman with dark skin, both of them looking to be about twenty-five or thirty with a young girl looking to be about two or three years old sitting in between them. 

There was another picture showing a dark skinned young woman with in her twenties wearing a blue formal dress shirt along with black dress pants and a blue cap that was saluting in front of a grey wall with a flag on each side behind her.

As he stares outside to see the beautiful clear sunny day it brings a smile to his face to see the peoples of Ganthel getting along together to help build not just a better world but a better galaxy for those who come after them.

He was mid thought when the door to his office slid open and as he turned around in walked the young Togruta secretary followed by Count Dooku. After they got a few feet inside the office the door closed behind them and the young Togruta female curtsied to him alongside Dooku who lowered his head a little, this gave him time to move forward until he was standing in front of his desk.

After the young Togruta finished her curtsy she then stepped to the side a little and gestured to Dooku with both her hands “ Hello Governor sir, I have brought Count Dooku as per your request sir” 

Governor Sloane nodded to the young Togruta with a smile on his face “ Thank you Zaata for bringing him promptly, please ensure any calls or transmissions are rescheduled” 

She nodded with a smile before turning and walking out the door as it swooshed open and close. 

Governor Sloane turned slightly to place his drink down on his desk before looking straight again and walking a few feet forward with his right hand extended as Dooku extended his hand to grasp the Governors 

The Governors smile grew a little as they shook hands “ hello Count Dooku it is an honor to meet you, I have heard a lot about you”

Count Dooku raised a single eyebrow at hearing that but didn’t bring it up as they retracted their hands “ yes likewise, I have heard nothing but good things about you Governor”

As their hands retracted Governor Sloane turned to grab his drink from the desk before walking over to a table at the side of the office that had a small shelf of different drinks and placed down his cup before grabbing a random bottle from the shelf to refill his glass and turns his head slightly towards Dooku “ please take a seat Count, can I grab you a drink while I am over here?”

Dooku moves to the fancy chairs in front of the desk and takes a seat at one of them before turning his head to the Governor “ Yes, thank you” 

Governor Sloane spent about a minute refilling his drink and making Dooku his and when he finished he turned around holding both drinks and started walking to the desk “ you don’t need to tell me why you are here Dooku but I will still hear what you have to say” 

He placed a drink in front of Dooku before walking around the desk to sit on the fancy chair on the other side. 

-Sriluur-Capital-Shrilak- 

The city of Shrilak was where the Hutt known as Nashi was currently encamped in and currently living in the largest house in the middle of the city. 

Nashi while still being arrogant as any other Hutt did have more sense and took the threat of The Sky Order more seriously than most others of his race which is why The Sky Order has had the most casualties when taking cities on Sriluur even taking more from The Sky Order than Graballa at that. 

Nashi was being fanned in his quarters by two female Twi’lek’s that were only wearing skimpy two piece bikinis while a third was holding a trey that had a Klatooine paddy frog sitting atop it while she was standing only a couple feet from the Hutt to his left with a protocol droid standing to his right.

Nashi looked to the Twi’lek to his left before shouting at her in his own language for a minute before she walked up to him and put the paddy frog on her trey into his mouth and walked back a few feet holding her trey in front of her chest as the Hutt ate the frog.

After Nashi finished eating the frog he narrowed his eyes as he noticed the empty trey in the Twi’lek’s hands before shouting at her again and waiving her off with a wave of his left hand before the Twi’lek ran away quickly to get more from the large tank on the other side of the room.

About a minute after he sent away the Twi’lek the door to his large room opened and in walked a Trandoshan male wearing light armor with two Nikto soldiers wearing light armor following him as they walked a few feet inside before they stopped for the Trandoshan to turn his head slightly to look behind him “guard the door”

The two Nikto guards nodded before walking to stand on either side of the door as the Trandoshan continued his trek forward until he was just a couple feet away from Nashi and knelt to the floor with his eyes pointed to the ground.

“ My Lord, our scanners picked up a small Sky Order fleet entering the system which consists of three small cruisers and five Falcon dropships along with star fighter escorts, it seems they are bringing in some new supplies and reinforcements for their campaign and with Fahruz now under their control it will be easier for them to funnel the troops and supplies where they are most needed”

Nashi narrowed his eyes before turning his body slightly to look at his protocol droid before speaking to it in it’s own language for about a minute before he stopped to look back at the kneeling Trandoshan 

The protocol droid then looks down towards the kneeling Trandoshan “ well Captain Bossk that just simply can not be allowed, send out the star fighters to intercept the Falcons as they make their decent into the planets atmosphere and then send out word to the Fleet protecting the Si’Klaata Cluster and tell them to send reinforcements to rid the system of these blue pests”

Before Bossk could respond Nashi looked back to the protocol droid and spoke for a minute or two in his own language before stopping and turning back to Bossk

“Nashi the Wise also suggests that you take some troops to attack Fahruz city, since the Falcon dropships will be going there, they will have to temporarily open the shield around the city and that will allow for some fighters to attack while a ground force strikes the city from below”

Bossk stood up but was still looking to the floor and placed his right arm across his chest while placing his fist at his heart “ Yes my lord, I will have the fighters sent out and get the troops ready”

Bossk turned around and started to walk towards the doors as a female Twi’lek walked up to Nashi with a trey full of Paddy Frogs and as he reached the door the two Nikto guards joined him walking through the door.

-Iego-Sky-Order-Outpost-

In the largest warehouse in the Sky Order Outpost there were hundreds of B1 battle droids lined up in formation, taking up almost all the room in the warehouse and this was only a small amount of the droids rescued during the battle of Naboo.

Packs of blue colored dum series pit droids that followed either a Jawa or an Ugnaught were wandering around making slight adjustments to a few droids here and there also a few protocol droids going around with tablets in their hands going over readings.

In a small office Jaybo Hood was leaning back in a chair with his feet on his desk and a tablet in his hands while he was going over data they received from the droids in the warehouse, he had heavy bags under his eyes as well.

The door to his office opened and Quill walked in with two steaming mugs and walked over to the desk without Jaybo even noticing his presence and placed down both mugs with just enough force to make a small bang on the metal desk

After the slight bang Jaybo fell backward out of his chair and on the floor on his back but thankfully Quill was able to grab the tablet out of his hand before it could fall on the ground.

“Uhhg” 

Quill leaned against Jaybo’s desk watching as Jaybo get back up while hearing Jaybo groan as he took some time to get back up from the floor and pick his chair up off of the floor 

“ So Jaybo we got about eight hundred fifty B1 battle droids here in the main warehouse and between the other three warehouses we were able to fit about another twenty-five hundred, we will probably need to move this to one of our bigger outposts on one of the moons depending on how many droids we got from those two droid control ships”

As Quill was talking Jaybo had gotten the time he needed to put his seat back upright and sit down in front of his desk and was now holding his head in his hands with his elbows on the desk for a moment or two to let pain in the back of his head subside for a minute.

After about a minute or two he grabbed one of the steaming mugs and took a drink while gesturing for Quill to look over the tablet.

After taking a brief drink from the coffee Jaybo just sat there for a moment with his eyes closed, holding the warm cup between his hands while Quill began looking over the information on the tablet.

After a minute or two of silence Quill’s eyes widened for a brief moment as he realized just how many droids were on those ships and he looked over to Jaybo “ I get why your like this now, but kid you need to relax a bit, go take a nap, this is going to take a while to complete and it won’t help if your human brain can’t keep up with the work”

Jaybo took another drink of the hot liquid then placed the cup back on the desk before looking to Quill “ well the numbers are the worst part but what also shocked me was the programming and design of the B1’s themselves as well”

Quill put the tablet down on the desk before grabbing the second cup he brought in and taking a quick drink before looking to Jaybo with a curious glance “and what do you mean by that?” 

Jaybo placed his cup down before grabbing the tablet before pressing the screen a few times and after a few seconds he passed the tablet back to Quill.

Quill placed down his cup after taking another quick drink and once again held the tablet in his hands, on the small screen showed a visualization of a B1 slowly spinning in circles on the left side with information being displayed on the right.

As Quill was looking over the information Jaybo took a longer drink of his coffee before placing it down again and looking over to Quill “ So not only did they have the weakness of having to be powered by a central control which means that one good shot can take down an entire army but it seems that who over made these went out of there way to make them more subservient and docile, with this programming I am surprised they find these droids useful for more than paperweights never mind occupying a planet”

Quill looked over the information in silence for a minute or two while Jaybo worked on drinking his coffee and after a minute or two he looked over to Jaybo “ Well either way it doesn’t really matter, they are free now, it will take a bit of time but when we are done they will be free citizens of the Diplomatic Order of Planets, free to do as they choose”

Jaybo gave Quill a hopeful glace before taking the last drink of his coffee and looking back to Quill “yeah I know your right, and at least with my new protocol I came up with doing a mass wipe will be easy to do at least” 

-Sriluur-Open-Space-

After the Falcon dropships began their decent down to the surface of the planet the three NCC-1707 battleships were able get into position around Sriluur in defensive positions to prevent Hutt ships from interrupting the reinforcements from getting down to the surface.

Five Chelandion class cruisers were coming out of hyperspace one by one with Z-95-AF4 Headhunter star fighters escorting them and as soon as the fleet dropped out of hyperspace they turned to face the NCC-1707 battleships and moved towards them while releasing more star fighters from their ships.

The NCC-1707 battleships separated a bit but stayed close together to move forward and meet the Hutt cruisers while their X-Wing escorts moved forward to engage the Hutt star fighters and before long a dog fight was started between the star fighters with red and green laser fire being exchanged in a heated manner 

Once the five Chelandion class cruisers got close enough they began to fire on the three NCC-1707 battleships with red laser fire but it only took a few moments before green laser fire started flying towards the Hutt ships. 

-Kamino-Landing-Pad-Lambda-Shuttle-

In the cockpit of the Lambda class T4 shuttle Captain Tallissan was leaning back in her chair with her feet up and sitting on the dashboard and her hands cradled the back of her head with a blue naval cap covering her eyes while snoring lightly with Takook fiddling with nobs and switches on his side of the console.

Takook stopped playing with the console for a moment to look at a clock placed into the center console then looked over to Captain Tallissan and chuckled for a moment “RAWRGRWAWGGR!!! ( WAKE UP CAPTAIN!!)” 

Captain Tallissan jumped up and before she was able to realize exactly wear she was, she smacked her head on the ceiling of the cockpit and fell back down and landed back in her chair with a thump and Takook watched while laughing.

Captain Tallissan groaned lightly as she slowly sat up again and leaned forward a bit and cradled her head in both her hands. After a minute or two the pain in her head dulled a fair amount and she was able to come to her senses while leaning back into her chair before turning her head slightly to look at the laughing Wookie with a single narrowed eye “really Takook?”

Takook shrugged his shoulders before looking to the clock and nodding his head “RAWRGR, WAWGGR, RAWRGR ( well you told me to wake you up when it was time)” 

Captain Tallissan looked to the clock and realized the time before turning to a side panel and pressed a few buttons before a small screen slides out of the ceiling just in front of the ships viewport on her side and turns on. 

The screen went to static for a brief moment before the screen turned blue with D.O.O.P in bold black letters surrounded by white wings with light music being played as Captain Tallissan leans back into her chair.

“ Welcome to D.O.O.P news, bringing you the latest information regarding the Diplomatic Order of Planets and their efforts to create a lasting unity throughout the systems that support each other” 

As the narrator was talking the screen transitioned to show a desk with two beings sitting behind it, one was a white skinned female with blonde hair wearing a formal red dress with a D.O.O.P pin on her chest that was sitting on the camera’s right side while beside her was a green skinned Rodian male wearing a formal blue suit.

As the narration came to an end the female leaned forward a bit “ Hello I am Cindy Martell welcome and thank you for tuning in to the D.O.O.P News Network” 

The Rodian beside her bowed his head a small bit as he placed his right hand over his chest “ and I am Grey, thank you for joining us today”

The female placed her hands together atop the desk “ Here are some of our top stories for today”

The camera paned out allowing for a small box with a black screen to appear just above her head to the camera’s right 

The Rodian male now placed his hands together with interlocking fingers on the desk “ For our first story tonight a new Planetary Security Force has been launched yesterday from the planet Lannik ”

The small picture above and to the right of Cindy grows out until it takes up the screen and shows the Planet Lannik from space. Showing in the frame were three Cal-Class battleships, the middle one being colored blue with yellow accents while the two on the sides were colored green with blue accents and the three cruisers were each being escorted by a couple of squadrons of Aurek-class tactical strike fighters.

“ Yes that is certainly correct Grey it is very impressive to boot but don’t let their height fool you, Lannik soldiers are some of most disciplined and courageous fighters the galaxy has, so you wouldn’t want to go up against well trained and well equipped ones either eh Grey.”

“I most certainly would not Cindy you are correct there” 

After Grey spoke the screen changed again although this time it showed a moderately sized city with thousands of Lannik people cheering as Lannik soldiers wearing green colored light armor marching down the main street towards the city center with green flags lining up the left side of street meant to represent the new Lannik Government and blue flags with D.O.O.P written on them lining up the right side of the street and Aurek-class tactical strike fighters flying overhead.

The screen then shrunk back to it’s normal size and spot above and to the camera’s right of Cindy then went blue with D.O.O.P in black letters on the smaller screen.

Grey then looked over to Cindy still with a smile on his face for a brief moment before looking back to the camera “ Yes it is Cindy, that planet has come along way since the Sky Order helped the Lannik people liberate it from the Hutt cartel and the influence of the Lannik High Court which during the beginning of the war of independence sold out it’s own people to the Hutt’s for money and power” 

Cindy allowed her smile the fall a little bit “ yes and now that they have their own planetary security forces the Sky Order will now be able to move the resources they were using to protect the planet from another invasion to somewhere that might need them more.” 

Grey then looked a little somber for a few moments before grabbing a drink of water and again placing his hands together back on the desk as the smaller screen to the right and above Cindy’s head changed to show a greenish brown looking planet 

“ onto our next story, the Diplomatic Order of Planets was able to find a suitable planet for the Lurmen people and was able to settle them onto it without trouble”

After Grey finished the introduction the small screen that was above and to the right of Cindy once again slowly got larger until it took the entire screen again as the visual changed to show several Lurmen people walking down ramps out of blue colored MSTT’s ( Mandalorian Shaadlar-type troopships )  
“ Yes that is right Grey, and while they choose not to support neither The Sky Order or the Diplomatic Order of Planets that doesn’t matter, what matters is they are now free to lead their lives the way they want in peace”

While Cindy spoke the video on the screen changed a few times to show several Lurmen with D.O.O.P soldiers and droids moving around giant pods to form small villages, one thing to note is that while their were soldiers on the ground the few weapons to be seen were stun batons hung at the waist.

The screen changed one more time to show what seemed to be a Lurmen Chieftain a few feet in front of a group of Lurmen people facing a Diathim wearing a blue cloak with two other Diathim behind the first and a couple D.O.O.P soldiers packing thing away behind them into a small blue Lambda shuttle.

The Diathim in front walked forward another foot or two before extending her right hand just before the leading Lurmen did the same before the picture shrunk again before it went back to being to the right and above Cindy’s head. 

-Ganthel-Governor-Sloan’s-Office-

Count Dooku placed his glace on the desk after taking a drink and looked to Governor Sloane with a curious glance “ so what do your people think of having such a high military presence on such a peace loving world?”

Governor Sloane picked up his glass to take a drink before looking back to Count Dooku “ well , the people here are at peace with military presence here on Ganthel, and not only that but was it here on Ganthel that The Sky Order opened their first off world training facilities that alone is an honor many would like to hold on to” 

Count Dooku took another drink from his glass before looking to the pictures on the desk and casually taking the one of Rae Sloane in uniform to look it over. 

“ I can certainly understand why the current Government of Ganthel would support such a brutal war even when it doesn’t involve your people”

After saying what he did Dooku was looking to get a good reaction of the Governor but after he placed the framed picture back on the desk he turned back to see the Governor silently chuckling to himself and while Dooku was able to hide it he was quite shocked at the reaction the Governor had to what he said

“ Might I ask what is funny Governor Sloane?” 

Governor Sloane placed his glass back on the desk and said nothing for a few seconds as he calmed himself down a bit.

“ I apologize for that Count Dooku for being unprofessional for a moment but if you believe that the reason we support The Sky Order is because my daughter is a naval officer than you are rather mistaken” 

After his apology the Governor slowly stood up while holding his glass and walked to the window to look outside while Count Dooku watched on with a curious look on his face

Before Dooku could say anything in response the Governor turned back around to look at him while slightly leaning back against the window. 

“ tell me something Count Dooku, have you ever had to make an impossible decision?, I mean I know you were in the Jedi Order for decades before returning to Serenno but have you had to make an impossible choice, like for example having to choose between your daughter or your wife?” 

Dooku was speechless for a few moments before taking a drink and placing his drink back down on the table and looking to meet the eye of the Governor

“ while I can not say I have been in that exact dilemma I have had many moral decisions to make along my path from a youngling in the Jedi Temple to being a fully realized master of the force, many of which changed me over the years”

Governor Sloane smiled a bit before taking the last of the drink in his glass and walked over to the table and shelf to the side of his office and placed down his empty glass and began making a new drink.

“ I had to make that choice, I had to choose between my daughter and my wife”

While saying this the Governor had finished making a new drink and turned around to face Dooku again before walking back to his desk and sitting back down in front of Dooku and looking him in the eye 

“ there I was, hiding in a closet with my little girl holding her mouth shut while trying to keep my heart in my chest and while my daughter and I were not found my wife only had enough time to hide under the bed and when they found her, they dragged her out kicking and screaming but didn’t have time to come back to look for more of us” 

The Governor now had a somber look on his face with a little moisture in his eyes but took another drink before continuing 

“ my daughter and I lasted another two and a half years but we eventually got captured by the Kotaska gang that had control over Ganthel but by then my wife had been taken off world and brought somewhere to be appraised and sold like cattle and if it wasn’t for the Sky Order my daughter and I would have met the same fate, that is the last thing I wanted for Rae”

Governor Sloane then placed his glass on the desk before picking up the picture of his daughter and looked at it for a few moments

“ before we were captured I went as far as cutting her hair and dressing her like a boy because should the worst case happen she might have been spared from men, we got lucky being the fact that by the time we were captured and placed into cages The Sky Order had taken control of the space around Ganthel and the Kotaska gang couldn’t take slaves off world any more”

He placed the picture back down gently on the corner of his desk before looking back to Dooku “ by this point The Sky Order had taken and restored order in most of the bigger cities but the Kotaska gang still had a few outposts throughout Ganthel that were holding a few thousand slaves in cages, they were hoping to be able to organize and take back a large enough space port to be able to get their cargo off world and make off with one last payday, even wound up trying to contact outside pirates but failed in that regard”

Governor Sloane picked up his glass again and took another drink before placing the glass gently on the table again 

“ my daughter and I were in a cage for only about three weeks and those three weeks were torturous, they gave us little food and stuffed the cages pretty full as well, there was excrement all over the ground of the cages and the gangsters enjoyed randomly shocking the cages with stun batons when they grew board, it got so bad that one night I even considered killing my daughter but then the night before”

( QUICK NOTE: GRAPHIC DETAIL AHEAD IF YOU WANT TO SKIP GRAPHIC STUFF SCROLL DOWN UNTIL NEXT A.N )

-Ganthel-In-The-Past-

There was a moderately sized outpost that had fifteen foot high walls surround a warehouse and a small lot to place vehicles. On the walls were members of the Kotaska gang walking along the narrow pathway with a heavy blaster placed on either side of the main gate with a spotlight to ensure that they don’t lose their last big payday.

Inside the warehouse were a few dozen cages throughout half the building and these cages were sometimes stacked upon one another with much care for those on the bottom and it stunk so fierce that there were no possible words to describe such an awful and inhumane odor in the building.

There were many differing species laying in the cages which included Humans, a few Twi’leks, some Wookies, Mon Calamari, and a few others as well. They were all weakened from hunger, thirst, and general abuse but the worst part has to be the fact with so many beings cramped all together and no privacy meant that many were still covered in their own waste.

The light was dimmer around the cages and there were dozens of Kotaska gang members walking around with blaster rifles and electric batons, every now and then a board guard would place his baton against a cage and chuckle as the cage and any connected to it would get electrocuted.

In a cage that was alone with none other stacked on top was John Sloane huddling his daughter as close as he could, he did what he could to protect her dignity and thanks to his efforts the guards still believed Rae was a boy so at least she didn’t have to deal with some things other women in the cages did when they were dragged off only to be returned hours later in tears and clearly distraught.

John looked down to his little girl who for what seemed to be the hundredth time cried herself to sleep. How could he call himself a father after allowing his little girl to experience such pain and for days has spent time contemplating ending her misery before finding a way to kill himself.

All of a sudden he heard what appeared to a loud gong go off a few times before explosions could be heard and the building started to shake and a few seconds later he and everyone else in the building heard laser fire start to go off and light screaming could be heard.

After a few seconds a door the warehouse opened and in ran a Kotaska gang member as the guards in the building ran over to meet him 

The guard to ran in stopped a few feet in front of the others “ The Sky Order is attacking the front gate, they are being led by the weird looking chick with the antenna sticking out of her head and they are attacking pretty aggressively, you all need to come with me but leave a couple squads behind, GO! ”

Most of the guards started running towards the gate where the attack was occurring while about twelve stayed behind with the guard to ran in, the guard who ran in then reached into his pant leg pocket and pulled out a small handheld device with a red button and a toggle on the right side and handed it to one of the others.

By now the laser fire from outside had gotten louder and more intense as more and more explosions rocked the compound

The guard who first ran in was about to run out again before looking at the others staying behind 

“ if they make it past us just flip the switch and it will detonate the hidden explosives in the foundation of the building, while the Boss hates losing cargo like this he would rather it be destroyed than taken by those blue pests” 

The guard who now had the detonator nodded but before he had a chance to reply the other guard ran back out to where the action was and then turned around to see the other guards before waiving them off with his hand to split up and watch to cargo.

All the slaves by now were up and about listening to everything going on and hoping that The Sky Order can save them before they blow up and even John was standing up holding up a little Rae.

After the battle outside raged on for a few minutes the door to the warehouse slammed open as a guard jumped in on his hands and knees and slammed shut again behind the guard, small amounts blood pooling down from various parts of his body and his helmet was missing as well.

A couple guards that were staying inside ran up to him to help carry him to spot to lay him down and as he managed to look up you could see damaged from a blast done to his face with one of his eyes almost closed from swelling blood pooling from his mouth “ d…dess…troy b…ba…ase” 

He died before they got him to a table to lay him down and after they put his body on a table the remaining guards in the warehouse met up with the lead guard pulling out the Detonator and looking around to the others gesturing to a side exit 

“ Lets just get out of her and blow this place to bits, this cargo means nothing to us” 

The other guards all looked around at each other briefly before looking back to the first guard and nodding and picking up their rifles but before they could go anywhere they heard some weird noises coming from the back.

They all raised their rifles and started moving towards the back towards the weird noises all being lead by the guard with the detonator and as they got to the back they can see weird lines coming from the back wall and before they could contemplate a reason for the slight smoking a five foot tall rectangular portion of the wall quickly flew forward hitting the front guard and forcing him to throw the detonator off to the side as he flew backwards a few feet and landing unconscious on his side.

Before the other guards could realize what was happening a young Anakin Skywalker wearing blue colored armor that covered his chest, arms, and legs burst forward into the warehouse while activating a lightsaber handle for a grey colored blade to come out with other light armored beings holding blaster rifles quickly following behind him which included a couple blue colored HK-87 assassin droids. 

By the time the guards realized the situation and were able to raise their weapons Anakin pulled out a blaster pistol with his free hand and the other troops were already firing upon the rest of the guards and after a brief fire fight all the guards inside the building were dead.

Anakin then looked to second in command who was walking up behind him wearing grey colored light armor before gesturing outside “ Kitster go help Aurra finish them off while the medical team comes in to help the peoples here” 

As the troops followed Kitster out of the warehouse to finish off the left over gang members Anakin looked over to the whole in the wall and gave a quick but loud whistle to signal some soldiers in white colored light armor with the Red Sigil on their right arms to come in and make their way to release the slaves.

Anakin himself started using his lightsaber to cut open the cages and using the force to gently lift some cages and move them so they were no longer stacked. 

One of cages Anakin opened was the holding John and Rae and as he opened up the cage the former slaves who could walk started slowly walking out with tears in their eyes thanking him as they guided by some soldiers in white armor.

( QUICK NOTE: END OF GRAPHIC STUFF )

-Present-Time-Governor-Sloane’s-Office-

Governor Sloane looked Dooku in the eye “ so you see Dooku, many people of Ganthel share similar stories so while yes I love and support my daughter it has nothing to due with our support of The Sky Order and their war of independence, if you wish for a vote by the people to ensure their continued support of The Sky Order and The Diplomatic of Planets then that can be arranged but a fair warning it will take time to accomplish and I can’t promise it will go over any better then at the other planets you have tried to turn” 

Dooku took in everything that has been told to him with a stone look on his face and said nothing for a few moments before standing 

“ I see… than my time is wasted here it seems ”

Dooku turned to walk out of the Governor’s office but a few feet before he reached the door he stopped and turned around slightly to look back at the Governor 

“ you may wish to be careful Governor, if the Confederacy of Independent System does go to war with the Republic I do certainly hope Ganthel doesn’t get caught in between what would be such a brutal and chaotic war”

After saying this Dooku wasted no time to look forward again and briskly walked out the door o the Governor’s office with John watching with an annoyed look on his face. 

-Kamino-Tipoca-City-

Lama Su was walking down a white hallway with Colonel Finn to his left with Taun We and Captain Zenta following close behind them.

The group walked into an elevator and as it started to descend Lama Su looked to his left to look at Colonel Finn 

“ You come at a fortunate time as we have been working to fulfill an order for years now and while we are committed to the order that was placed but we are always happy to look for more business opportunities”

As the elevator continued it’s descent they went into a wide open room with thousands upon thousands of tanks, clones were walking around in packs and while some were wearing armor and some were not. 

Colonel Finn and Captain Zenta looked around in silent awe of what they were witnessing, for the first time someone able to get a true grasp of the scopes of the capabilities of the Kaminoans and it shocked them.

“ Truly astonishing is it not?” 

Colonel Finn and Captain Zenta both took a brief second to gather themselves before they looked over to Lama Su trying to look impressed with what they saw but as they were about to respond the elevator slowed down and came to a gentle stop on the ground floor before the door silently slid open.

After the door opened Lama Su walked out with Colonel Finn by his side followed by Taun We and Captain Zenta as they walked forward into a new set of hallways. Throughout the hallways they continuously passed bunches of clone troops and noticed how droid like these troops were and it was a little disheartening to witness. 

As they walked throughout the cloning facility towards an unknown destination Lama Su turned his head slightly to his left to Colonel Finn 

“ We have been for past several years working with a client to make them a large army with and with a good template as well, and with the plight of The Sky Order in mind we have been able to put aside a small amount and will be able to sell them to you at a reasonable price” 

As he finished saying this they approached a doorway with Barracks written in Kaminoan above and the door slides open to reveal a room that seemed to stretch on forever with thousands of closed pods. They walked in and as they were about to ask pods started opening up revealing them to be small beds. 

Colonel Finn and Captain Zenta watched as clones started to pile out of the cramped pods with some climbing down ladders while others were closer to ground and did not need ladders but both Finn and Zenta realized the situation and looked down the hallway towards the thousands of other pods.

Lama Su proudly gestured down the hallway 

“ Twenty-five thousand battle ready soldiers along with star ships, vehicles and new weapons as well ready for purchase”

-Sriluur-Fahruz-City- 

Commander Krell was standing on a rooftop with his four hands behind his back looking up at the sky through the semi transparent shield that was protecting the city with Lieutenant B08 standing a few feet behind him.

He watched as the Weequay people along with The Sky Order troops were getting ready to lower the city wide shield to allow the Falcon dropships in to bring in new troops and fresh supplies as well getting a chance to take wounded soldiers out of the theatre of combat to receive proper medical care.

Bringing down the shield though came with it’s own risks like opening them up to air attacks which meant spending time placing anti air defenses throughout the city to prevent to prevent any successful air raid.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn’t hear the door to the roof open and out walked a female soldier wearing red armor with two blue vertical stripes going down from her helmet to her feet and a blue stipe going from her shoulders down to her hands while having an A350 blaster rifle slung on her back.

Lieutenant B08 did how ever hear to door open before turning to watch as the female soldier walked up until she was only a few feet behind Krell before slamming her feet together at attention while saluting with her right hand

“ Commander Krell sir!, the missile teams are in place and we are just setting up the last of the E-Web heavy repeating blasters in good positions to defend the city against an air raid, we will be ready in five minutes” 

After making her statement to the Commander the female soldier relaxed her right hand and placed both hands behind her back.

Commander Krell turned his head a bit to look at the female soldier for a few moments before looking up again 

“ Good work Captain, the Falcon dropships should be here in about half an hour so I want those shields down in fifteen minutes”

The female Soldier slammed her feet to attention while bringing her right hand up to salute Krell again “roger Sir!”

The female dropped her salute before turning around and walking through the door again.

It was silent for a few moments again before Krell turned his dead slightly towards Lieutenant B08 “ once those tanks get dropped off you are going to need to get them to Major Pryde’s outpost while we have the Hutt forces distracted here, you best go get your troops ready it is going to get pretty hairy here soon enough”

Lieutenant B08 nodded before saluting “ Yes Sir, good luck and may the force be with you” 

Krell turned his head slightly as he watched the droid walk through the door before turning his head back up the sky and could feel the anticipation of all those who are going to fight again.

-Open-Space-Location-Classified-

There were no planets in sight but in the open space many ships could be seen flying around, there were three Nebulon-B escort Frigates colored dark blue with yellow accents, four red colored Gozanti Cruisers with black accents, two MSTT’s ( Mandalorian Shaadlar-type troopships ) that were loaded with troops and smack in in middle of this armada was a Nakamura-class star Dreadnought that was colored dark blue with red accents.

Flying around were various types of star fighters some of which were, Aurek-class tactical strike fighters, X-Wings, along with some older design models such as G-1A star fighters and the Preybird-class star fighters which were more prominent during the first years of the war of independence.

The star fighters were flying around in packs in formation around the armada while the ships traveled through dead space far out of the way from Hutt or Zygerrian influence, this armada could reinforce any fleet throughout the galaxy at any given time and was made to ensure that should the Hutt or Zygerrian armies take vital space.

Standing aboard the bridge of the Nakamura-class star Dreadnought was a blue skinned individual wearing black pants with a formal white naval shirt with many metals pinned on the left side of his chest while D.O.O.P was imprinted on the right with The Sky Order symbol right above.

He was standing there looking out to the void of space when the door to the bridge opened and in walked a white skinned woman with dark brown hair wearing a dark blue formal naval shirt with black pants and a blue naval cap.

She walked up until she was only a few feet behind him and then slammed her feet together at attention while bringing her right hand up for a salute “ Grand Admiral Thrawn Sir!”

Admiral Thrawn turned his head around enough to see Commodore Faro for a brief moment before looking forward again “ At ease Commodore, how can I help you?” 

Commodore Faro relaxed by separating her feet a bit and placing her hands together behind her back “ Sir we received word from High Commander Skywalker and he stated he apologizes for the delay but he is now on the way with the SHMI so to discuss the latest developments in the galaxy”

Grand Admiral Thrawn stood there in silence for a few moments before turning his head slightly behind him “ Thank you for letting me know, you may return to your station Commodore”

-This-Is-The-End-Of-The-Chapter-

QUICK NOTES:

1: In regards to the slaver portion on Ganthel, that is genuinely how slaves were treated in the Star Wars universe and I only focused on John and Rae because they were the only ones there truly relevant to the overall story. 

2: Sorry for the lack of Action this chapter everyone I am trying to get the ball rolling on getting the Clone Wars started 

3: I know I keep mentioning the Zygerrian Empire but have not actually brought them in yet but they will play a bigger role after the Clone Wars begin

4: Please review and Comment at your leasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about no Clone Wars this chapter, getting there


	9. How Do We Move Forward From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff Happens... Hope You enjoy

Disclaimers and Stuff  
\- I Do not Own Star Wars,   
\-   
\- I Do not own the characters from Star Wars  
\-   
\- I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I may add an OC or Two at some point  
\-   
\- While I do add a few characters from other fandoms I will not label this a crossover ( I believe that would only be necessary if I was using the worlds from which they came not just the character themselves )  
\-   
\- “Character’s talking will be like this”  
\-   
INFORMATION TO NOTE FOR THIS STORY BEFORE READING  
\- This is an Anakin Slave revolution Story   
\-   
\- The Timeline for the Star Wars universe this story is kind of a little out of sorts. I try to keep it as neat as I can but please don’t mind if I change things around a little bit ( Example Anakin Skywalker is an adult at the beginning of Episode One)   
\-   
\- I am using information from Canon & Legends for this story and adding a bit of my own flare as well  
\-   
\- URGENT NOTE- Please Enjoy 

Chapter 9: How do we move forward from here?

-Coruscant-Senate-Building-

Standing in his pod in the middle of the senate floor was none other than Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine with Mas Amedda standing next to him as he spoke to the republic senate.

“ under these trying times the peoples of Naboo have agreed to speed up the process of selecting a new representative for the senate and swearing in the new Queen of Naboo” 

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine then went silent for a few moments to allow a cheer throughout the senate room but before to long he gently raised his right arm with the palm of his hand facing out to calm down the crowd a bit

“The one that was chosen to replace myself and lead Naboo from a different arena was none other than the most recent Queen of Naboo who recently stepped down to allow the new Queen to take her place is none other then Padme Amidala and after some ceremonies anointing the new Queen of Naboo she will take her rightful place here on Coruscant in a matter of days”

As the majority of the crowd once again began the cheer the Supreme Chancellor couldn’t help but smirk as well and took a few brief moments to smell the roses of his latest success as he spent a good amount of his time and energy solidifying his position but in the end he has become closer to fulfilling the Sith Grand plan even with a minor hiccup or two but nothing that can’t be fixed later.

The crowd was able to calm itself down before more measures were needed and Supreme Chancellor placed his hands together in front of his chest.

“ When the new senator arrives we will allow her a week or two to acclimate to her new position before voting on the new Freedoms act but we will not wait to long as to allow another terror attack by extremists and you my people can rest assured that my priority will be restoring order and making the Republic great again!” 

-Nakamura-Class-Dreadnought-

In a moderately sized conference room there was silver rectangular table with a small device that lay in the center, it was a small circular device that had small blue lights that flickered on and off constantly. 

Sitting at the table were a few individuals which included Grand Admiral Thrawn who was wearing his formal white colored naval uniform, Anakin Skywalker who was wearing blue colored light armor with his worn down red cape with the Sky Order symbol in the middle, a hologram of Admiral Trench, a hologram of Admiral Greedo, Commodore Faro wearing her formal naval uniform with a tablet on the table in front of her, a blue colored Ephemeris droid with red accents and a hologram of Commander Esdeath leaving an seat empty at the table.

Thrawn sat straight up in his chair while bringing his hands together and placing them on the table 

“ Thank you all for joining us here today unfortunately Captain Zenta, the usual representative from the Sky Intelligence Service is on an assignment gathering information and won’t be able to join us today so we may begin” 

Esdeath’s hologram looked over to the Grand Admiral before narrowing her eyes 

“What’s to discuss, just let me take my fleet to the Si’Klaata Cluster and we will take care of the remaining ships left in the fleet, they sent about a third of their combined fleet to Sriluur to take on the battleships that were sent to protect the dropships, it was far better an opportunity then we were looking for here”

The hologram of Admiral Greedo looked over to the hologram of Commander Esdeath

“hold your horses there Commander Esdeath while I agree we are going to need to make a move and do it quickly we also need to make sure that we are making the right move, if we mess this up it may take years before we will be able to make another attempt and it may bolster the Hutt families moral enough to attempt another push, which would cost both The Sky Order and The Diplomatic Order of Planets dearly”

Admiral Trench’s hologram turned slightly to look around the table while clicking noises could be heard coming from his hologram

“ I am surprised that General Sheelal is not here, I thought he would be excited for Operation Thunder even under the circumstances?”

Commander Faro looked over to the hologram of Admiral Trench 

“ ah yes General Sheelal, although I think he prefers to be called General Grievous, something about putting a fear into the hearts of his enemies, he was sent into the unknown region of the galaxy to take care of some new Zygerrian outposts that were found by the Sky Intelligence Service, with luck he will be able to put an end to them before they gather to many slaves”

The blue colored Ephemeris droid looked over to the hologram Admiral Trench

“ Well you know him he likes to stay active, to be honest with you I am glad he is on our side and is able to reign in his temper with the help of his lover or else I would genuinely fear for the galaxy with him at the head of an army”

The hologram of Admiral Trench looked to Anakin while some clicking noises could be heard from his hologram

“ yes I agree, it was fortunate of you to make a friend like General Sheelal, he has been a great boon to our cause and his people are great fighters as well, I was a little surprised though when his people refused to join the Diplomatic Order of Planets but joined The Sky Order, that doesn’t happen to often”

Anakin looks to the hologram of Admiral Trench with a small smile

“ Well I wouldn’t exactly call us friends but we do have mutual respect for one another, he still has not completely forgiven us for not bringing further action upon the Huk people for their attempts at taking control of their home world” 

Grand Admiral Thrawn narrowed his eyes slightly before banging the table lightly with his right hand to get attention of the table

“ while I like to hear about the success of The Sky Order we do need to get back to the matter at hand, Operation Thunder has started and we have to make our next move”

Commodore Faro then looked between Anakin Skywalker and the hologram of Admiral Greedo 

“ Commander Esdeath is right about one thing, we were not expecting that many ships to be sent from the main fleet and the two of you witnessed the new NCC-1707 battleships in action do you think they will be able to handle themselves against five or six Chelandion cruisers or do you believe we will need to reinforce them?”

Everyone at the table then looked over to either Anakin or the hologram of Admiral Greedo as they looked over to Commodore Faro before the hologram of Admiral Greedo leaned forward

“ it would be a close fight but it won’t be necessary for us to find out, I have ordered Commodore Sloane from Iego to Sriluur to back up the battleships and Captain L3E has been left to defend Iego in her absence using the two Lucrehulk-class droid control ships that were captured during the battle of Naboo ” 

High Commander Skywalker looked over to Esdeath’s hologram with his hands placed on the table 

“ Commander you will be free to go and start the attack soon enough but this will be your largest naval battle to date, you were not apart of the main attack during the second attempt that we made and while I know that your fleet has grown but when you attack do not underestimate your enemy, as they could be reinforced from Nal Hutta if they manage to get out a distress call before you are able to jam their transmissions” 

Grand Admiral Thrawn looked to the hologram of Esdeath 

“ Commander, I understand that you were just given additional ships for your fleet and I do not doubt your tactical abilities but the last attempt at this crippled The Sky Order navy so bad that The Diplomatic Order of Planets for the first time had to fully deploy it’s own navy to defend hyperspace lanes and Sky Order outposts in the outer rim”

The hologram of Commander Esdeath looked between Anakin and Thrawn before narrowing her eyes

“ I understand the risks of failure but you can rest assured that I will not underestimate the enemy, the remainder of my fleet that was damaged in the last battle has been repaired and joined us ready to begin the assault”

Commodore Faro leaned forward to grab the attention of the table 

“ I would like to take this time to remind everyone that the Sky Intelligence Service has reported rumors that the Hutt families have as of late been adding cloaking technology to their newer ships, including their larger ones” 

The hologram of Admiral Greedo looked to Commodore Faro with a nod before he leaned back in his chair while looking at Commander Esdeath’s hologram 

“ I have already returned to The Emancipator and will join you for the assault on the Hutt Fleet as soon as I gather escort ships” 

Anakin then turned to her hologram as well 

“ The SHMI needs some repairs as she did take a small amount damage from the battle of Naboo and I took her straight from the battle against the Zygerrian slave processing facility but as soon as the minor repairs are finished I will join you in battle as well”

The hologram of Esdeath looked at Anakin with just a little lust in her eyes before quickly changing her expression and looking over to Grand Admiral Thrawn

“ Very well then, unless there is anything else we need to discuss regarding Operation Thunder I will take my leave to gather my fleet and begin the attack”

After receiving a nod from the others the small circular device beeped and two small blue lights on it then turned red before turning off before the holograms of Commander Esdeath and Admiral Greedo faded away while the others continued talking.

-Lotho-Minor-Space-

Coming out of hyperspace just outside the system was a dark blue colored Nebulon-B escort Frigate with yellow trimmings with two squadrons of green colored Miy’til star fighters flying as escorts for the ship itself. 

The Frigate came out of hyperspace just outside of the system as to not cause a disturbance for any who would be in the area dropping off loads of garbage and because they want to collect intel from the scouting team that was sent ahead as well as have time for one last briefing with the troops.

Standing inside the main bridge of the ship was a red skinned Zeltron female with dark blue colored hair that was wearing a formal white naval uniform with black pants, with the Sky Order symbol on her chest and was standing next to a dark skinned male wearing red colored light armor with the Sky Order symbol on his chest while holding a red helmet at his side. 

They stood together watching as several holographic screens opened up in front of them, one opened just to their right showing a picture of a slowly spinning beige colored pelican dropship with black accents taking up most of the screen.

Another screen opened up slightly to their left, this one was showing planet Lotho Minor but it focused on tracking incoming and outgoing vessels and one more then opened up directly in front of the two, this one showing the planet magnified slowly spinning for a few moments before a grid started showing as it started lighting up slowly one square at a time with a blinking blue light.

The red skinned woman looked to the right towards the dark skinned soldier with a small smirk on her face

“ Well Major Payne, welcome back to Lotho Minor I can tell you are happy to be back”

The dark skinned man then turned to the red skinned officer with narrowed eyes but didn’t say anything for a few moments before looking forward again

“ Thank you Captain Zash, of course I am always happy to return here”

After saying this he lasted a few seconds before they both burst out laughing but while they were laughing the screen in front of them beeped as a square on the grid blinked a few times like the others but after a few blinks is stayed filled in before the majority of the grid disappeared leaving the glowing grid space and zooming in until a Pelican could be seen flying up through the atmosphere with two X-Wing star fighters.

Captain Zash then turned her head slightly to look at Major Payne again with a genuine smile before punching his arm lightly before he could stop it

“ Eh don’t be so worried about it, think here for a second every day you are going to get like five or six hours of sleep each night, flying up and down between trips to the surface and eating will take some time as well, so if you think about it you will only feel as though your only here for about three or four days tops really”

She had such a peppy attitude that it was almost sickening but he couldn’t help but take it in and start to think a little more positively about the situation but before he could say anything she nudged him slightly with her elbow before pointing to the main screen showing the approaching dropship 

“ anyway look Major the scout ship will return soon you may want to get ready to debrief them” 

-Iego-Sky-Order-Outpost-

In the largest warehouse in the Sky Order outpost were hundreds of B1 battle droids were lined up in formation, taking up almost all the room in the main warehouse while about half of the droids have been painted blue with red accents, while small droids were working on painting the rest.

They were all standing up straight but had their heads tilted down with a few Jawa’s here and there making adjustments to a few of the droids here and there as they went along while blue colored Dum series pit droids were working on painting the rest of the B1 droids.

Quill was walking in front of the formed up droids holding a tablet in his right hand walking towards a moderately sized workshop that was sealed off from the rest of warehouse with an annoyed look on his face.

As he reached the door to the workshop he pressed the button to open the door with his left hand.

“ Please place your hand on the scanner for verification”

Quill rolled his eyes as he heard the robotic voice come from the intercom before placing his left palm on a small scanner that opened up just above the button.

“ Verification completed, Welcome Quill”

The door opened with a swoosh so Quill walked forward but as soon as he was on the other side the door quickly shut behind him only about two feet behind him getting him to jump forward a bit 

Quill then looked over to see the secret project he and Jaybo had been working on for several months, it was a small light transport ship that was small and slender but looking like it could hold a small amount of people that was made with new technology, so new in fact it made the process take longer in order to make the prototype properly and it still wasn’t even finished yet.

( Quick Note The ship is a Puddle Jumper from Stargate Atlantis )

As he walked around the side to the rear of the small ship he started to hear snoring coming from inside and smirked a bit as he came around to see Jaybo sleeping on the seats of the ship, he stopped just a couple feet away from Jaybo.

He brought the tablet to eye level before spending a minute or two pressing buttons on the tablet before putting it down next to Jaybo’s head and stepping back a few feet, nothing happened for a few seconds but before to long the screen on the tablet lit up

“ WAKE UP!, WAKE UP!, WAKE UP!, WAKE UP!, WAKE UP!”

Jaybo’s head jolted up while rolling his body to figure out what was going on and wound up rolling off of the seats of the ship and fell on the floor with a thud.

-Coruscant-Jedi-Temple-

Qui-Gon-Jinn was walking along a corridor with Obi-Wan following close behind as he walked with purpose towards to hanger in the temple and as they turned a corner towards a long hallway Qui-Gon turned his head slightly towards the young knight to notice the somber look on the face of his old padawan 

“ Obi-Wan I can sense your apprehension regarding my new mission may I ask what your thinking?”

Obi-Wan stopped for a brief moment in hesitation before taking a few quick steps to catch up with the wise master. 

“ Well master while I know that you are excited to spend time in the outer rim I am still not exactly sure why you are going, I mean Vos spent months there and was able to make a compelling report of the situation in the outer rim and this war of independence so might I ask why exactly are you going now as well?”

Obi-Wan couldn’t see it from behind but with this question Qui-Gon smirked as they continued walking own the long hallway 

“ Obi-Wan sometimes one needs to take a look for themselves and experience it personally rather than simply reading another’s words, and I find this war of independence to be of interest as well, either way now you have your own padawan now and you need to start to focus on her more as well”

After Qui-Gon said this they reached the end of the hallway and turned left getting closer to hanger as Obi-Wan gained a contemplative look on his face as he placed his hands together in front of him inside the robe. 

“ I understand master and I have been spending more time here with Ahsoka at the temple but I will admit to having a bit of hard time connecting with her due to he boundless energy and willful spirit, we are almost two completely different people”

As they got close to the hanger Qui-Gon slowed down while turning his head slightly towards Obi-Wan with a small smirk on his face for a brief second before looking forward again and continuing his pace towards the hanger

“just as the two of us are almost completely different people eh Obi-Wan, but our time together as master and student went pretty well, I like to think at least” 

They reached the hanger of the Jedi Temple and walked a few feet inside before coming to a stop with Qui-Gon turning around to look at Obi-Wan in the eye while placing his right hand onto Obi-Wans left shoulder with a smile on his face

“ just relax and take things one step at time and I promise you things will work out Obi-Wan”

-Bar-Planet-Unknown-

Sitting at the middle table in a small bar on an unknown planet was a purple skinned male Twi’lek wearing a yellow tank top with a heavy jacket over top and black pants who was playing with a white skinned young human woman that was on his lap.

Sitting next to him at the table was a red skinned male Devaronian with blue eyes wearing a heavy jacket enjoying a drink while laughing at the misfortune of the human girl who was being played with by the purple skinned Twi’lek.

There were a few guards standing around the walls and at the door wearing light armor to ensure that the fun doesn’t end prematurely and a few locals who were to scared to do anything sitting at other tables. 

The red skinned Devaronian finished the drink in his mug before burping loudly and placing the mug down on the table harshly before looking over to the purple skinned Twi’lek 

“Hey Qin why do we keep coming back to this backwater ice bucket anyway” 

Qin took a quick break from playing with the human girl to look over to the Devaronian with a smile on his face for a moment before looking back to the girl and pushing her out of his lap so hard she fell forward a few feet onto her face with her arms sprawled out in front of her.

“ Why don’t you go get us two more drinks there girly”

It took her a few seconds but she was able to get up and look back to Qin with a terrified look on her face while nodding quickly before looking forward again and running towards the front of the bar.

After the girl ran back to the bar Qin looked over the Devaronian with a smile before grabbing his mug to finish off the last of the drink before burping loudly and slamming the empty mug back on the table before leaning in towards the Devaronian

“ Well Burg, since I betrayed and abandoned The Sky Order military they have been looking for me, especially since I sold all the information I had as a low ranking officer and sometimes they do get close, it doesn’t hurt sometimes to lay low for a bit besides, this place is kind of fun”

As Qin finished the human woman came back and following behind her was an older looking human with a nervous look on his face holding two new mugs that were filled to the brim with liquid.

As she got close Qin pulled her by her arm so she was back on his lap as the older looking human placed down the mugs onto the table but didn’t leave and stood there watching the event for a minute before Burg looked to the human with narrowed eyes

“ WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE OLD MAN!”

The old man jumped in his spot but just stood there shivering in fear for a few moments as Burg lost his patients and stood up quickly from his seat 

“ WELL SPIT IT OUT OLD MAN!”

The man then looked over to Qin and pointed to the girl on his lap

“ P..pl…please, m..my, Da…daughter” 

Burg looked over to the girl he was pointing to for a few seconds before turning back to the old man with a smirk before taking a step forward so he was almost touching the small old man and looked down to meet the mans eye

“ so that’s your daughter eh?”

Burg laughed loudly as the man nodded while shaking with so much fear that his teeth could be heard chattering before looking over to the girl that Qin was playing with for a few moments before looking back to the shivering old man

“ well then you should be proud.. that her beauty keeps Qin happy enough that he forgets all the disrespect you give him by standing there looking like an idiot, now get back to work old man”

After saying this Burg grabbed the man by the shoulders roughly and giving him a good push backwards making the man fly a few feet back and onto his ass while laughing loudly.

As the old man sat up slowly the circular door to the bar opened giving Sugi that had a blaster pistol hanging off her left hip with Embo following a few feet behind her with his bowcaster on his back a chance to enter and get a feet inside before the door closed behind them.

-Klatooine-Devils-Pass-

The devils pass was named as such because of the dangers of travelling through, it was a narrow pass through a mountainous region that started near Jaqual and went the city of Etrious where another mountain pass started on the opposite side of Etrious leading to other locations on the planet. 

While these mountain paths were more direct routes, the main problem with these mountain paths was that they were never really quite stable so they were rarely used because of the dangers involved. 

The Devils Pass could only be accessed from either Jaqual or Etrious so Colonel Castas knew that if The Sky Order took Etrious they would take both the main road and rush through the Devils pass with thousands of troops so his idea was to bring the reserve unit which consisted of roughly seventy-five hundred troops that were marching with no real strategy in mind through the pass to reinforce both the gate to the pass on the other side and Etrious city. 

The pass was littered with rocks of differing sizes from the taller unpassable peaks that were formed around the path, these rocks were ranged from small little pebbles to giant boulders that fell down the slopes so hard onto the pass that they were actually indented into the ground and at any point a wind storm with high wind gusts could happen to make the pass even more lethal.

At the front of the column were two small hover vehicles with a driver, passenger, and a heavy blaster gun on the back being followed by thousands of soldiers wearing light armor. The soldiers were made up of Klatooinians, Nikto grunts, Gamorreans, with a few other mixed races mixed in which included Hutt security droids that were slithering around with them as well, with more small hover vehicles throughout the forces going through the pass at a slow pace .

One thing that did help slow them down were the Hutt security droids, because they were designed to look like Hutt’s they didn’t have legs and sometimes required more time in getting through the rocky terrain but it would be worth it as they were quite powerful, each droid having improved motion sensors, a vocabulator, a blaster carbine build into one arm, and a vibroblade built into the other but another fun fact was that they only spoke Huttese. 

Castas had come up with an idea to help speed up the droids and that was to have small scout vehicles which only had a driver seat, passenger and a heavy blaster on the back move up ahead to clear the path as best as they can so that by the time the droids in the march would catch up the would have more room to get through while this meant their motion sensors were also at the back but it didn’t matter as they were in safe space for the moment.

Castas was standing on a fallen down rock watching the first half of the reserve forces made their way through the pass with two Klatooinian guards with light armor that had cycler rifles that were slung on their backs standing a few feet behind him on both sides of him and two Hutt security droids with him as well.

Castas was frowning as he watched a few Gamorreans walking slowly through the pass, some were even tripping over there own feet and it was frustratingly difficult to get them to move at a decent pace with the rest of the army.

He put a foot forward but before he could do or say anything he saw troops moving quickly out of the way as one of the small scout vehicles could be seen racing quickly towards him but he remained where he stood as it slowed down to approach him and came to a stop turning so the Nikto passenger could was eye to eye with Castas

“ Colonel Castas Sir, it seems there was a wind storm not to long ago and the path was blocked up by boulders it is going to take a few hours to move them and we are going to have to stop the march for a stguugr”

Was all the Nikto soldier got to say as Colonel Castas had grown an angry look on his face before he had enough and grabbed the soldier by his shoulders before pulling him out of the seat and throwing him on the ground roughly and taking his place in the passenger seat of the small vehicle 

He turned to look at his personal guards 

“ You two make sure the army keeps going, I will have this problem sorted out by the time you get there” 

Before they had a chance to respond he then turned to look at the driver with an angry look on his face

“take me to this block”

-Naboo-Queen’s-Palace-

In the throne room of the Queen’s palace dozens of people and Gungans were gathered sitting down in the throne room for the coronation of the new Queen. It was an exciting time for the peoples of Naboo, to celebrate the coming of a new Queen was always an exiting time for those on Naboo, it is believed that it will also help the peoples of Naboo forget the terrible experience they went through at the hands of the Trade Federation and their droids.

Boss Nass stood off to the side of the throne with Padme Amidala standing on the other side both wearing formal attire for the ceremony. 

All the guests were currently seated waiting for the ceremony to begin while chatting with one another while some musical instruments set up in the corner of the room were getting ready to begin once the new Queen arrives.

After a few minutes go by the musicians start to play a soft melody which brings the room to silence while the soft musical notes took over flowing throughout the room.

The music came to a stop as Governor Sio Bibble walked a few feet into the room before coming to a stop as the crowd turned to look at him as he looked ready to speak.

“ Welcome, peoples of Naboo and thank you all for joining us on this momentous occasion, as we all wish to move on from this tragic incident let us rejoice and celebrate a new beginning with a new Queen, let me for the first time introduce to you all, Queen Jamillia!”

After he finished the introduction Governor Sio Bibble then took a step to the right and turned to watch the entrance to the throne room while the gentle music started up again. 

As the new Queen entered the room everyone that was seated rose to stand and watched as the new Queen started walking towards her throne down the isle with a red carpet.

The peoples of Naboo watched with reverence as she walked down the isle with a smile on her face while being followed by several handmaidens as gentle music played throughout the room.

When they were a few feet away from the throne the handmaidens turned and walked around until three handmaidens were on each side of the throne facing the crowd while the Queen continued the last few steps until she was directly in front of the throne before stopping turning around to face the crowd for a few moments in silence before slowly taking her rightful seat as the Queen of Naboo.

After she took her seat the crowd followed suit with Governor Sio Bibble walking up directly in front of the throne before getting down to one knee an placing his right hand over his heart.

“ Please allow me your highness to be the first to pledge myself to you and your rein” 

The new Queen with a nervous look in her eyes looked down to Governor Bibble in silence for a brief moment before waiving him up with her right hand.

“ Please rise Governor Bibble, you need not bow before me for you have spend decades helping the peoples of Naboo if anything the peoples of Naboo owes you a debt of gratitude for your brave actions during the invasion while doing your best to avoid more people suffering and if not for your hard work in the past we may not have become such great friends with the Gungans which would have left us more divided” 

Governor Bibble rose with a small blush on his face but still had his head bowed 

“ Everything I have done and continue to do your highness is for the continued prosperity of Naboo and all who live here, I am but a humble servant of the people but I thank you for your praise your highness”

After bowing one more time Governor Bibble turned around to walk away from the throne as the room clapped in response. After the clapping came to an end Queen Jamillia then looked over to the former Queen 

“ Padme Amidala please come before me” 

The room grew silent as the former Queen walked with grace from the side of the throne around until she stood in front of the throne facing the new Queen and bending a knee while looking to the ground

Queen Jamillia brought out her right hand with the palm facing out gesturing for Padme to stand up

“ There is no need for you to kneel before me Padme, for you are a great hero to the peoples of Naboo and I asked you here because I wanted to say to you that you were my inspiration for becoming Queen and I truly hope that I will able to uphold the office with the same level of dignity and reference as you have before me”

As she was saying this Padme had the opportunity to rise to a standing level but put a small smile on as she looked the new Queen in the eye as the Queen continued

“ Padme I understand that while you are leaving your position as Queen you will be leading Naboo in a different arena with different responsibilities and dangers, while being a senator is a hard and sometimes dangerous job I truly have no doubts that you will do an amazing job in Coruscant” 

After the Queen finished saying this the room clapped with light applause for a few seconds before dying back down giving Padme a chance to speak

“ Thank you, your Highness for allowing me the opportunity to continue serving the people as it is something I enjoy doing and hope to keep doing as long as I can and I am happy to lead from another arena no matter what dangers I may face, I will face them head on and continue do everything in my power to help not only Naboo but as many people as I can across the galaxy”

After her small speech the Queen began to clap and before long the entire room was clapping for the new era with a new Queen and a new Senator to help guide her.

-Nakamura-Class-Dreadnought-

Sitting in the conference room at the silver rectangular table were a few individuals which included Grand Admiral Thrawn, Anakin Skywalker, a hologram of Admiral Trench, Commodore Faro, and the blue colored Ephemeris droid with red accents leaving three empty seats at the table.

Grand Admiral Thrawn looked over to the Ephemeris droid with curiosity in his eyes

“ I have no doubt that Commander Esdeath along with Admiral Greedo will be able to defeat the fleet protecting the Si’Klaata cluster, while the previous attempts the hard part was taking the cluster, this time the hard part will be keeping it and as soon as it has been taken we will need to go there with reinforcements in order to ensure the Hutt families are not able to retake the cluster, is your fleet in a position to respond?”

Vice Admiral T3A then looked over to the Grand Admiral as the remaining eyes of the table looked to him

“ yes, while my fleet was damaged last month against a Zygerrian fleet in a red zone, the last of the repairs were completed yesterday, while my fleet is not large enough to break through it should be enough to hold them back for a time if I find a Commodore to support my fleet”

Grand Admiral Thrawn then adopted a more passive look before bringing his right hand up to his chin while closing his eyes and thinking silently for a moment or two before he reopened his eyes to look back at the Commander

“ Good then go gather your fleet and find a free Commodore to support you, I will have Commodore Faro send you a list of available officers”

Vice Admiral T3A nodded before standing up and looking towards Commodore Faro

“ I am going to head back to my main ship so I can return to my fleet can you send the list directly to the Infinity for me”

Commodore Faro silently looked down to grab the tablet off of the table in front of her before pressing a few buttons and while she was doing this the small circular device on the table let out a few beeps before two small green lights turned on before turning blue as she looked back up to Vice-Admiral T3A 

“ There you go Vice Admiral sir, it will be waiting for you”

Vice Admiral T3A nodded before tucking his chair into the table to walk out of the room with purpose in his step while two holograms joined the table.

-Bar-Planet-Unknown- 

Sugi with Embo following behind her walked over to an empty table in the bar, making sure to keep an eye on the guards stationed around the inside of the bar as they quietly took a seat, Embo placing his bowcaster against a wall behind him before Sugi turned to the Old man that was slowly getting back up and whistled loud for him to hear,

“ Hey old man, ya mind grabbing us some drinks”

The old man was now back on his feet but was holding onto a table for support looked to Sugi for a few moments before nodding and turning around to get her and Embo their drinks while Sugi then turned to look at her companion before banging the table with her right fist,

“ So Embo what about that last catch eh, I can’t believe that woman made us run after her for so long”

Embo then looked to her and brought up both his hands with both his palms facing out in a friendly manner before taking a few moments to speak to Sugi in his own language, 

“ trust me I understand but the job is done and we can now enjoy a drink or two before heading to bring her in”

Sugi then adopted an annoyed look on her face as the old man came up holding two smaller mugs than what was given to Qin and Burg and placed them down gently on the table before looking to Sugi and holding out his hand towards her with his palm facing upwards with a hopeful look on his face but his heart sank after nothing happened for a few moments.

Sugi took her mug and took a quick drink before noticing the old man was still there and the position of his hand, she looked over to Embo for a quick second with a smirk on her face before turning back to the old man and pulling out a decently sized brown bag and shaking a bit before him in a mocking manner,

“ is this what you want old man?”

The old man now withdrew his hand and sighed, already believing he knew what was going to happen before nodding slightly to Sugi

Sugi now had the bag in her left hand while tossing it gently in the air with a smirk on her face before turning to look at Embo for moment only to frown as she heard him sigh and looking back to the old man

“ look, you keep bringing us drinks and treating us well and we will think about the possibility of leaving this bag behind when we go ok old man?” 

The old man could only nod before sighing loudly and turning around and slowly walking back to his bar without noticing that Qin and Burg witnessed the whole thing with smiles on there faces.

-Klatooine-Open-Desert-

A sand storm had blown in, giving Colonel Hux and his men the perfect chance to set up the M808B hover tanks in the perfect position to attack the four air fields. 

The M808B hover tanks had heavy armor and opaque closed driver canopies which meant they were able to move through the storm with relative ease and got set up on plateaus only a few kilometers away from the fields themselves while the one man ghosts and hover Warthogs stayed behind and waited out the storm.

Colonel Hux was set up only another kilometer or two behind the tanks to get prepared with the rest of the attack force behind a large ridge as the bulk of the force got ready for the attack. 

He was standing beside his personal black colored hover warthog wearing a set of black colored light armor with blue stripes going down from his soldiers to his hands then another set of blue stripes going down from his neck to his feet with a red hollow star on the right side of his chest right below a symbol of the Sky Order with a heavy blaster pistol hung on his waist while his helmet was placed on the passenger seat of the warthog. 

watching his troops get ready for the coming battle with a soldier wearing black colored light armor sitting in the driver seat and a female soldier wearing black colored light armor, sitting off the back with her feet hanging off of the back.

As the storm was dying down two Bothan engineers were approaching from behind wearing grey colored light armor without helmets and both had a blaster pistol strapped to their waists while one had a small data pad in his hands, the one with the data pad stepped a little ahead of the other Bothan as they got closer to Colonel Hux.

The female soldier in black armor sitting on the back of the warthog looked to her side and noticed the two approaching the Colonel from behind before looking over to Colonel Hux

“ Colonel Hux Sir, behind you”

Colonel Hux then turned his body slightly to see who was approaching from behind but once he noticed who it was he then turned around fully as the two got within a few feet in front of him they came to a stop before the leading Bothan gently held out the data pad in front of him for the Colonel to take.

“ Colonel Hux Sir, the storm seems to be dying down enough for us to send out the C3-KR Probe droids, if we are able to get them out quickly enough we can scramble their radar systems along with Jamming any signal they try to get out, they use fairly old technology so it won’t be hard to accomplish both”

Colonel Hux nodded before reaching out with his right hand to take the data pad and looking at the screen that shows a small picture of the C3-KR Probe droid with a small number six in top right corner and at the bottom of the screen was a small flashing green button that said deploy.

He looked back up to the engineers with a smile on his face and holding up the data pad with his right hand 

“ good work soldiers, this storm truly couldn’t have come at a better time, we were able to place the tanks into position while their old radar systems were blind because of it as well and by the time they realize what is going on it will be to late for them to do anything about it, go and make sure you are ready for battle as we will be leaving soon” 

The two Bothan engineers quickly stood at attention quickly before saluting 

“ Yes Sir!”

They then turned around before walking away to prepare their own vehicles as Colonel Hux than looked down to the data pad, holding it chest level in front of him with his left hand looking at the green blinking light for a few moments before clicking the button with his right hand.

-Iego-Sky-Order-Outpost-

Quill walked out of the sealed workshop with a tired looking Jaybo following close behind holding a data pad in his hands and as they were walking back to the main area of the warehouse Quill turned his head back lightly to look at the tired Jaybo for a few moments before looking forward again and shaking his head slightly while chuckling lightly

“ So let me get this straight, just as you were laying down to have a nap you had an epiphany in regards to the design of our secret prototype ship and just had to go do it right away instead of simple jotting down the idea?”

Jaybo groaned while slightly falling forward a bit, almost as if the strings controlling the top half of his body were cut and stood there for a few moments before looking back up to start walking forward again towards the main open area as he turned to face Quill

“ Well Quill unfortunately inspiration likes to strike at the least opportune moments”

As he finished saying this they reached the main area to see the Jawa’s and droids hard at work finishing painting the B1 battle droids inside the warehouse. Quill turned to Jaybo with a serious look on his face 

“ So while you were asleep they finished moving the rest of the droids onto the bigger outposts on the moons Uncovalor, Flitrude, and on Winlion, all the ground droids, vulture droids, and tanks were removed from the two Lucrehulk-class droid control ships and placed into warehouses on the moons to begin reprogramming while the two vessels were filled with D.O.O.P naval personal for the use of the defense of the system” 

As he spoke they began to walk down the rows of B1 droids every now and then taking a gander throughout the rows and watched as some were being given the new paint job but after he finished speaking Jaybo looked towards him with a look of dread

“ way to remind me, even with my mass wipe protocols it will still take months of hard work and then even though they are droids it will still take them time to adapt to their new situation”

As he said this they managed to reach the front row only to turn towards the main office of the warehouse and continued their walk towards it as Quill then looked over to Jaybo again

“ your right about that but at least that means we won’t be board for a while and at least the ones in this warehouse will be done in the next few days and we can see how the first batch reacts to becoming free citizens”

-Nakamura-Class-Dreadnought-

Sitting in the conference room at the silver rectangular table were a few individuals which included Grand Admiral Thrawn, Anakin Skywalker, the hologram of Admiral Trench, Commodore Faro, and two new holograms that joined which were the holograms of Captain Zenta and Colonel Finn leaving an empty seat at the table.

Grand Admiral Thrawn had his eyes closed while he had his right hand under chin while the others around the table were looking like they were processing unfavorable information, even the hologram of Admiral Trench looked a little startled.

Grand Admiral Thrawn opened his eyes while placing his hands on the table in front of him before looking between Colonel Finn and Captain Zenta who both had a semi nervous look on their faces

“ you said that they are in the process of creating millions of these clone soldiers correct?”

Colonel Finn and Captain Zenta looked to each other for just a brief moment before looking back to the Grand Admiral with Captain Zenta leaning forward a bit

“ Yes Grand Admiral, this operating facility is like nothing we have come across, I mean we all have heard the stories about cloners like the Kaminoans but to witness them and see their process up close like this, I will admit I was a little shaken”

Everyone in the room then looked over to the hologram of Admiral Trench after some clicking noises could be heard coming from him before he leaned forward slightly 

“ Cloners have been around for a long time although I have never heard of them allowing such time for growth, who ever their client is they must be patient in waiting ten years for their army which is unusual for anyone in need of such an army”

High Commander Skywalker then looked over to the holograms of Captain Zenta and Colonel Finn

“ while you were there were you able to get any indication as to who placed such a large order?”

The holograms of Colonel Finn and Captain Zenta looked towards each other for a brief moment before looking back to the High Commander with Colonel Finn leaning forward a bit while looking towards the High Commander 

“ Well High Commander sir, while they never said it outright with the conversation we had with Lama Su and Taun We, Captain Zenta and I believe that it may be the Republic itself that made the order”

This news shocked those at the table with everyone reacting similarly to each other with the exception of Grand Admiral Thrawn who continued to have a stoic look on his face but his right eyebrow was raised as he looked towards Colonel Finn

“ this is unsettling news, especially since we will soon have to focus our attention on defending the Si’Klaata Cluster for sometime, it is almost a guarantee that the Hutt families will attempt to re-take it after they realize exactly what happened after operation Thunder is completed, and there is still the matter of the Twenty-Five thousand clones we are now responsible for”

High Commander Skywalker placed his right hand under his chin 

“ Yes that is something we will need to deal with as well, but before anything else we would need to make them citizens of the Diplomatic Order of Planets and ensure they understand the rights and freedoms that comes with being a citizen of a free society including choosing ones profession” 

-Klatooine-Devils-Pass-

The scout vehicle with Colonel Castas drove as quickly as it safely could through the rough terrain of the pass as the Klatooinian was in no mood for any drawbacks but as they got close they saw smoke coming from where the block was Castas narrowed his eyes and pounded on the dashboard with his right hand before turning to look at the driver

“ Go FASTER!” 

The driver quickly looked over to the Colonel with a nervous look on his face for a brief moment before looking straight again and using his right hand to flip a switch on the dashboard before pressing a small right button below the switch to allow the vehicle to get a quick boost speeding rapidly ahead

The vehicle immediately sped up rapidly to move past an arch in the pass and quickly made their way towards the dark rising smoke 

-Klatooine-Open-Desert-

Four M808B hover tanks were set up on a plateau that overlooked the open desert and only a few kilometers away from the first air fields with the sandstorm coming to an end the battle would soon begin. 

The tanks were able to find varying positions to attack the four air fields with a strong bombardment before the lighter vehicles would move in during the ensuing chaos to take the fields for The Sky Order.

Inside one of the tanks was a female wearing only light plated black colored armor who was currently looking through the small view screen in front of her that showed the air field that was her teams target while fiddling with some switches and nobs inside the tank as the screen zoomed in on the airfield.

As she was taking a few breaths to relax herself before the battle the radio flickered on and she had a moment to turn up the sound 

“ tank group Alpha this is command, get ready to receive message” 

The driver then flicked a switch on the dashboard that was next to the radio 

“ command this is Alpha leader, I read you loud and clear send message over”

The radio then went to static for a few moments but just she was about to repeat herself the radio burst to life again

“ Alpha leader with the storm clearing up the probe droids have been released and will soon be in position to Jam the radar of the enemy, the mission will begin in twenty minutes you have that time to brief your other tanks but when the timer ends the tanks need to begin firing upon your designated air field with a continuous fire mission for sixty seconds with further instructions to follow, please confirm orders”

The driver sat there for a few moments in silence before flicking a switch and watching as a small timer appeared on the top right corner of her screen showing twenty minutes that was blinking but did not start to countdown

“ Roger that command, Mission start twenty mikes, continuous fire mission for sixty seconds then await further instructions”

The radio went silent again after her reply for what seemed to be an eternity before it crackled back to life 

“ Roger, may the force be with you Alpha leader, command out”

After the radio died this time the small timer on her screen stopped blinking and started counting down as she began the process of informing the other tanks with her of the mission directive.

-Klatooine-Devils-Pass-

The scout vehicle reached the part of the pass where the block was and the smoke was the heaviest where they saw the other scout vehicles that had stayed behind were all destroyed with Nikto and Klatooinian corpses thrown around, the majority looked to have been peppered in laser fire but a couple of them looked to have had limbs cut off and one was even completely decapitated.

The vehicle started to slow down while it was roughly thirty feet away from a giant pile of rubble that was blocking the path forward and was able to come to a complete stop when they got within ten feet of the rubble.

Colonel Castas then got out of the vehicle along with the driver but pointed to the Nikto manning the heavy blaster with a grumpy look 

“ You stay on there and cover us, if you see anything shoot first then ask questions got it!”

The Nikto gunner nodded to Colonel Castas and made sure to hold on tight to the heavy blaster as he started to look around for enemies while Castas and the Nikto driver pulled out blaster pistols as they looked around to find out what was going on.

The Nikto driver was walking alongside Colonel Castas but had a nervous look on his face as he turned to the Colonel 

“ Sir, should we not go back to the main army to bring back reinforcements?”

Colonel Castas quickly turned to the Nikto driver in order to backhand him, making him fall to the ground while dropping his blaster pistol and as the driver slowly got back up Castas snarled at him 

“ you coward, they must have been ambushed by Klatooinian traitors who made it through the gate, we should be able to handle them here and if they are going to keep hiding like cowards until the reserve unit gets here we will just kill them all”

The driver by now had gotten back to his feet while grabbing his blaster pistol and was looking back to the Colonel

“ Sir, what if it’s the Sky Order they have enough troops to stage a proper ambush, if we had not been sent out to scout ahead the thousands of reserve troops would have been stuck here in a prime spot for an ambush”

Colonel Castas looked at the driver like he was a complete moron and was contemplating smacking the driver again before they had to turn sharply towards the rubble, both bringing up their blasters as they heard movement coming just from the other side of the rubble.

After a minute or two goes by before they see a black colored Mark IV Architect droid with yellow accents climbed over the rubble before holding out his hands with his palms facing out, Castas and his men while the Nikto soldier on the back of the vehicle now aimed back at them as the droid walked closer.

Castas alongside the driver aimed their blasters at the droid as quickly as possible before Castas walked forward a couple paces 

“ droid! Who do you belong to! Tell me before we blast you full of holes’

The droid then stopped while he was within about ten feet in front of the others before looking directly to Castas

“ I do not belong to anyone, I am a free droid who chooses to help the slaves of galaxy become free by helping the Sky Order free as many as we can”

As soon as they heard that the droid was from the Sky Order Colonel Castas and the driver opened fire with their blasters while the gunner opened up with the heavy blaster and for a couple of minutes the three continued to rain laser fire at the droid as so much dust kicked up in the air that the droid couldn’t be seen.

-Bar-Planet-Unknown-

Embo and Sugi had finished their second round of drinks when the heard heavy footsteps making the way to their table before both turned their heads to see Burg lumbering his way on over to them holding a larger mug in his hand with a smile on his face.

“ HEEY THERE!! HAHAHA” 

Burg came crashing down at an empty seat at their table with a thud before looking between Sugi and Embo who were both looking annoyed.

“ It’s been a while since I have seen other hunters like myself, I got myself a contract, tell me you coming from a job or on your way to one?”

Embo took a drink but made sure to watch the red skinned Devaronian with apprehension in his eyes as Sugi leaned forward on the table a bit and looked Burg in the eyes while playing with her drink

“ we just got are target, she is in the back in the ship there but she cause us a bit more trouble than we thought she would so afterwards we needed to find a quiet place in the middle of no where to relax and have a stiff drink before bringing her in, what about you Devaronian what brings you to a dump like this?”

Burg drank a little more from his mug before burping loudly with a smile before looking back to Sugi while using his thumb to point to Qin back at the table, still playing with the human female in his arms 

“ eh, I am currently on a contract to protect this dum dum who pissed off the wrong people, you know how it is with assholes like him but at least this moron is paying well and a little fun to hang around with”

This caused Embo to laugh a little while Sugi was laughing louder and this lasted for about thirty seconds before Sugi took a drink before looking back to Burg

“ so there Red you got a name or what?”

Burg was in the middle of another drink when she asked but quickly stopped to burp loudly again as he slammed the mug down on the table and looked over to Sugi with an interested look

“ The name is Burg, I have been referred to as Burg the wild and they call me that because when I get angry I go WIIILD! WOO!”

Sugi watched as he stood up to slam two fists onto the table so hard it shook both her and Embo with a smile on his face before he burst out laughing again and looked over to her but stopped quickly once he noticed something that fell out of her sleeve onto the table when the table shook.

He narrowed his eyes as he reached onto the table before she could with speed no one knew someone of his size could have and grabbed the small blue coin that had the Sky Order symbol on it and brought it close to his eye 

( Quick Note The Sky Order Symbol is a Triforce on a black circle with wings surrounding the Triforce )

“ Hey now this is neat coin where did you get it, hey I gotta show this to Qin wait here a sec” 

They couldn’t do anything as the lumbering red beast stomped away to show his friend the neat coin, all they could do was prepare for the inevitable fight that was about to occur as Sugi turned to Embo with a curious look in her eyes while she placed her right hand under the table to discreetly to grab a few small throwing knives from her boot. 

“ You think we gave her the time she needed?”

Embo looked back to her before speaking to her for a few moments in his own language

“ it seems we gave her as much time as she is going to get”

After saying this he accidentally knocked over his drink beside him but when he leaned over to grab the cup he went for the bowcaster instead.

-Klatooine-Open-Desert-

Colonel Hux was sitting in the passenger seat of his black hover warthog, now wearing his helmet while watching as the countdown timer on the dashboard of the vehicle reached the final five minutes before the battle would begin. 

The sand storm was still going but it had died down to the point it would only be a slight irritation for even the lighter one man ghosts and everyone now was in position to attack the four air fields simultaneously from different directions.

The female soldier wearing black armor got onto the back of the warthog before grabbing onto the E-Webb heavy repeating blaster and after she placed her hands on both sides two small transparent shields appeared on both sides of the gun itself to protect the gunner.

Colonel Hux placed his right hand over his right ear before tapping the side of the helmet lightly 

“ Captain Stax, this is Colonel Hux we are about to begin the attack on the air fields, we should be able to remain in contact with you at command throughout the battle make sure to let us know if something unexpected occurs” 

Colonel Hux then placed his right hand back down onto his lap as the radio in his helmet activated again

“ Colonel Hux Sir, this is Captain Stax from command we will stay in contact and if anything comes up that will effect the mission we will let know”

Colonel Hux rolled his eyes under his helmet before he looked back to the timer as it reached the last minute.

-Klatooine-Devils-Pass-

Colonel Castas stood next to the Nikto driver both still holding out their blaster pistols which were both steaming a little at the end but were longer shooting while the last Nikto soldier was still holding onto the heavy blaster but had also stopped shooting.

The dust had picked up during their shooting and it was going to take a minute or two for it to clear enough to see the body of the droid but as a small breeze picked up suddenly to blow away the dust to show the Mark IV Architect droid still in one piece being protected by a blue colored semi-transparent shield that was displayed just in front of the droid itself.

Colonel Castas along with the two Nikto guards widened their eyes in shock but before they could comprehend anything two blue armored soldiers stood up from the other side of the pile of rubble holding A320 blaster rifles and began firing green shots and were able to hit the Nikto on the heavy blaster before the other two realized what was going on.

Once they realized what was happening though they sprang into action with Castas running towards the scout vehicle while the Nikto driver started to return fire with his blaster pistol and was able to hit one of the two extra soldiers in the shoulder before being hit by a spray of lasers from the other.

As the dead Nikto soldier fell to the ground Castas had made it to the drivers side of the small scout vehicle and was able to start it just before they began to shoot at him but he was able to get past a small hill before they could actually hit him.

The Mark IV Architect droid walked forward after releasing the shield while lowering his hands and was joined by the two soldiers as he turned slightly to the one who got hit

“ I saw you get hit, how bad was it?”

The soldier looked to the Mark IV Architect droid while waving the arm that got hit in a couple circles 

“ Yes Sir General , just a scratch I can keep going”

The General nodded before looking back down the path that Castas had drove down before placing his hands behind his back and turning his head slightly behind him again

“ so how do you think the Colonel will take our first meeting hmm?”

The soldier that was standing behind him to his right chuckled while looking over to the other guard before looking forward again

“ well General, if he is so rude as to not like are first grand gesture of friendship, I am sure that he will love the second sir”

The General chuckled while starting to walk forward at a slow pace with the two guards following behind him

“ yes you are right Sergeant we shall continue our efforts now let’s set up our next ambu.. I mean surprise for the Colonel” 

-Kamino-Open-Space-

Their were two Acclamator-class trans galactic military assault ships that were colored light blue with a red stripe down the center with more red stripes on the wings with two Sky Order Symbols, one on either wing that were sitting just outside the planet with several blue colored Low Altitude Assault Transport gunships flying from the planet to the Acclamator ships.

-Kamino-Tipoca-City-

Colonel Finn was walking through a long corridor with Captain Zenta walking to the landing pad following behind Lama Su and Taun We and when they were a few feet from the doorway Lama Su came to a stop and turned around to look at Colonel Finn

“ Colonel Finn, I am extremely happy that we were able to complete this transaction today, please rest assured that the two Acclamator assault ships come filled to brim with supplies and while the care and maintenance of everything will turn to you we believe you will have no trouble with them”

After saying this Lama Su then turned back around and continued the walk to the landing pad once again with Taun We following close behind

As they walked through the doorway to the open rain and began the walk to the Lambda-class transport shuttle Taun We then turned her head slightly to look back at Captain Zenta 

“ We are certainly happy to go into business with you and would like to thank you for being accommodating with using Republic currency to pay for the order, it does make it easier for us to exchange being the fact that the Republic currency has the highest value in the galaxy at the moment”

As she finished saying this they had made it to their Lambda transport vessel and all four of them came to a stop and split into two groups with the two Kaminoans on the right and with Captain Zenta and Colonel Finn on the left

Lama Su stepped forward to lower his head a little bit

“ We will be in touch to let you know when the next batch will be ready, it will be a much larger batch as well and we will give you a chance to purchase some from it as well”

Colonel Finn and Captain Zenta looked towards each other briefly with a little apprehension before looking back to the Kaminoans with Colonel Finn taking a step forward 

“ The Sky Order will be happy to discuss another transaction in the future” 

-Klatooine-Open-Desert-

The four air fields were put close together in what seemed to be an un attackable position, so that meant it was lightly defended.

Each airfield included four guard towers, a mess hall, two small buildings used as barracks for pilots, and a few hangers to store the lighter start fighters that wouldn’t handle the more powerful sand storms.

There was a central tall air traffic control center that relayed messages and orders to the individual air fields but it was made with out dated technology so it was rife with problems including going almost completely blind during sandstorms but the Hutt’s didn’t care and just wanted the cheapest option available when forced to dole out money.

Some of the newer, heavier star fighters that could hold against the storms were displayed openly with straps holding them to the desert ground.

Inside the main office of the air traffic control tower there were several Nikto grunts working the consoles with a green skinned male Rodian looking out the windows with his hands held behind his back. 

The Rodian turned his head slightly to look behind him towards those at the consoles

“ with the storm coming to an end we should expect to called out in a matter of hours as intelligence reported that the Sky Order will be making an attempt to take Etrious city today so we will need to be ready for the call when it occurs, make sure the pilots rest while they can as when the battle begins it will be a big one”

He turned back to the central window to watch in silence for a few moments before he saw something far in the distance

“ Central Window magnify”

The central window then zoomed in slowly for a few seconds to show a large cloud of dust but it wasn’t from the storm but looked to be from

BOOOM! 

The entire building shook as large explosions rocked throughout the air fields from different directions, the Rodian who seemed to be in command here was thrown on the floor from the shaking of the building.

He quickly scrambled to get up off the floor as fast as he could and looked through the windows to see it wasn’t over as explosions were still going off he turned behind him to see that a few of the Nikto grunts were knocked out and on the floor before turning to one still conscience 

“ where are we being attacked from and why are we not calling command for help!”

The Nikto grunt he screamed at tapped away at his console furiously with a nervous look on his face for a few moments before looking back to the angry looking Rodian 

“ Sir I don’t know, there is nothing on the radar and as soon as the first blast hit we tried to activate the distress call but it seems that it’s being jammed”

The Rodian was about to yell again but before he could a shell hit the building directly and while a shield was able to keep the building intact it shook tremendously causing the power to flicker on and off while debris fell from the ceiling, landing on some of the Nikto grunts while forcing the Rodian to jump out of the way.

He again quickly got up and took a quick look around the room to see many of the occupants were now dead before looking out the central window again that was still magnified on the enclosing dust cloud and was able to now make out several hover vehicles with heavy blasters while a couple were seen carrying troops.

The Rodian’s eyes widened as he quickly realized the scope of the attack that he was completely unprepared for but after a few moments he narrowed his eyes and moved his hands behind his back as he watched the dust cloud grow closer,

“ Well then… lets begin” 

-Klatooine-Devils-Pass-

Colonel Castas was driving the scout vehicle as fast a he could back to his main reserve force with his face twisted in anger while he thought of all the horrible things he was going to do once his army caught that stupid droid.

As he moved onto the next pass he noticed several stacks of smoke coming from far ahead in the path, back where is reserve force was and then flipped a toggle switch that was next to the controls before pushing a button beneath it to get the scout vehicle to get a quick boost of speed.

-Coruscant-Landing-Pad-

A Nubian transport vessel was beginning it’s decent onto the landing platform and touched down gently onto the landing pad directly before the ramp lowered from the ship directly, just as a foot took a single step down the entire ship exploded into a giant fireball faster then anyone could even feel any heat from the explosion.

-This-Is-the-End-Of-The-Chapter-

Chapter End Notes :

1) I think I will be able to begin the Clone Wars starting Chapter 11

2) General Grievous was a monster in both Canon and Legends but he was a monster mainly because of what happened to his people, in this universe his people were not as badly hurt by the Huk peoples and the Republic/Jedi was not able to impose heavy restrictions on his people, so while he is still an angry warlord, he uses his anger against slavers of the galaxy and not innocent people.

3) I have begun to edit my previous chapters and will be fixing the chapters one by one, so if you get an notice for an update with no new chapter it means it was a previous chapter I finished editing, I will be starting with chapter one and moving forward, this will not effect my working on the next chapter.

4) Small Personal Shields like the one The Mark IV Architect droid used are from Star Wars, they were used by the Mandalorians during the Mandalorian crises.


End file.
